


The Innocent One

by Erix



Series: No One Like You [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Children Related Crimes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 警察AU，前传番外接续，阅读本文无需阅读系列前文。





	1. 第一章

**1.**  
  
七岁的艾丽莎·巴恩斯向达利女士走了两小步，突然停住脚，她迅速转身跑回舅舅巴基·巴恩斯面前，用力抱了一下舅舅的大腿。放开后，小女孩站在原地，仰起头来看巴基，灰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨。  
  
“下午欧尔嘉来接你。”巴基以同样的灰蓝色眼睛看着艾丽莎，温和地回答道。  
  
欧尔嘉是小女孩的新保姆，她已经与艾丽莎相处两个月，艾丽莎逐渐接纳了她的存在，不再完全依靠舅舅和母亲。  
  
艾丽莎迅速点了一下头，仍然看着巴基。  
  
巴基想了想，才再次尝试道：“我六点半会给你打电话，告诉你我晚上是否过去。”  
  
艾丽莎再次点头，手指轻轻碰了一下巴基的膝盖，这次她很干脆地离开，走向达利女士，并没有再看巴基一眼。  
  
巴基目送自己的外甥女消失在教学楼入口处，随后才转身去找他的搭档。  
  
“你家小姑娘有点与众不同。”待巴基爬上巡逻警车的副驾驶席，坐在驾驶席的黛西·约翰森发动了汽车。  
  
“艾丽莎三岁的时候被确诊为亚斯伯格症。”  
  
“亚斯伯格症？”  
  
“就是自闭症，不算严重，外人不一定能看出来，她只是不太爱说话而已。”  
  
“可怜的小家伙……不过，我还以为不爱说话只是家族遗传。”黛西说道。  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，“你说我？你在开玩笑，难道我现在不是在说话？”  
  
黛西哼笑了一下，“面对现实吧，巴基，你不主动聊天，早晨的时候我还以为你有个女儿。”  
  
“艾丽莎姓我妹妹的姓氏，我妹妹姓母姓，你猜错可以理解。”巴基糊弄道。  
  
黛西翻了个大大的白眼，“拜托，巴恩斯，你知道我在说什么。”  
  
“别太过分，约翰森，我们才认识三个星期。”巴基笑着看向窗外。  
  
“三个星期，三个星期我才知道你还有个妹妹！还有个小外甥女，上私立贵族学校——她明显和你很亲近，但你却从未提起过！一次都没有。”  
  
“我也不知道你的事情——”  
  
“胡扯，第一，你知道我父母早年去世，有两个大哥，我经常抱怨他们，你还知道我去年和上司搞了一腿，后来东窗事发，导致本来应该升职警探的我现在不得不带着你这样的菜鸟，继续第四年当我的巡逻警察……”  
  
“这不公平，人人都知道你睡了你的上司才被调职——”  
  
“但只有你听我亲口承认过！”  
  
“好吧，你说第一，那第二呢？”巴基问道。  
  
“第二是，我讲这些的时候，你不但没有任何信息回馈给我，还总是显得兴趣缺缺。”黛西毫不留情地指责道，“没有人不喜欢聊八卦，没有人。”  
  
巴基耸了耸肩，“那么，你想知道什么？”停顿片刻，他自己回答道，“我妹妹叫克里斯。”  
  
黛西愣了几秒，才大笑起来，头上的棕色短发都在跟着颤。  
  
黛西·约翰森大概是巴基能得到的最好的搭档，她风趣幽默，待人热情真诚，很好相处。作为巡警，黛西经验丰富，但却谦逊耐心，不像很多老警察那样看不起新人。  
  
在巴基进入纽约警察局之前，黛西曾一度成为布鲁克林北区警察局的八卦焦点，她的“作风问题”明显成为阻碍她升职的绊脚石。黛西被从北区平级调动到南区的70分局，继续她的巡警生涯，对于这段历史，警局里似乎无人不晓，他们在背地里（甚至是当面）给黛西起各种外号，但根据巴基近来的观察，黛西并不在乎那些。  
  
人们总是戴着有色眼镜看她，黛西知道那样的行为有多愚蠢，所以她自己很少对别人怀有偏见。  
  
——我从小就是这样长大的，你知道，两个混球一样、智商和体格都像大猩猩的兄弟，虽然没有外人敢欺负我一分一毫，但那两个蠢货也够磨炼我的自尊心了——黛西曾经这样告诉巴基。  
  
黛西笑够之后，才顺着巴基的话继续问：“你妹妹是做什么的？既然她的女儿能上贵族小学……让我猜猜，你听起来像是土生土长的布鲁克林人，她没时间接送孩子，照顾女儿的不是老公而是女佣——”  
  
“是保姆！”巴基纠正道。  
  
“——随便，保姆。总之是布鲁克林长大的，家庭一般，无意冒犯，但你显然没你妹妹那么富裕。她是职业女性，第一代中产阶级，工作繁忙，应该是离婚了……嗯，我猜是做房地产的？”她自顾自地念叨着，最终得出结论。  
  
“没猜对！福尔摩斯。”巴基敲着车窗的下沿，看着外面逐渐开始拥堵的交通，突然感到有些厌烦，人们总是只去看现象，然后得出结论，却不会考虑更多因素。克里斯不能亲自接送女儿，所以是有心无力的差劲家长，他们太快下结论，从不试图理解，也从不包容——这是巴基退伍后回到家乡的最大感触，即使那些善良人也有无心的刻薄。  
  
“好吧，那你告诉我吧。”黛西似乎看出了巴基的心情，她的语气发生了转变，别管她是否能够像福尔摩斯一样看透蛛丝马迹，但她绝对是察言观色的一等好手。  
  
巴基叹了口气，也许他自己待人接物也不应该过于苛刻和愤世嫉俗，黛西的猜测没有恶意，他们一天八小时坐在警车里，总得聊些什么来打发时间，“她是个飞行员。”巴基回答道。  
  
“哇哦。”黛西吹了声口哨。  
  
“克里斯确实离婚了，就在不久之前，她的前夫搬去了佛罗里达。”巴基继续道。  
  
“男人都是王八蛋。”黛西坏笑着瞟了巴基一眼。  
  
“丈夫都是王八蛋。”巴基并不是很想为妹妹的前夫辩驳。  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“我什么？”巴基装傻地问道。  
  
“是不是王八蛋？”巴基瞪着他的搭档，黛西过了两秒，才拖着长音继续说，“我问你结婚没有？我记得你是当兵的，比我年纪还大，没看你戴过戒指，但那也不能说明——”  
  
“没有。”巴基用回答打断了她。  
  
“没有？是现在没有还是从没结过？”  
  
“从没有。”  
  
“不婚人士？”  
  
“算不上。”  
  
“那就是时机未到……命中注定的另一半？”  
  
巴基沉默了两秒，“没有那种人。”  
  
黛西故作姿态地摸了摸下巴，“看来怀疑爱情，那女朋友呢？”  
  
“没有。”这次巴基恢复了答题速度，因为答案又变为了百分之百的事实。  
  
“好吧，单身汉詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”黛西不满地噘起嘴。  
  
“你有什么意见吗？”巴基摊开手问道。  
  
“我有不同的——”黛西的话还没说完，车里的无线电突然咔咔地响了两声。巴基很高兴自己逃脱了先前的审讯。  
  
“……展望公园，西南街，第四入口，10-54，女性。目击者报案，报案人为男性，目前情况不明。”  
  
10-54代表疑似尸体，巴基回忆着警用代码，他拿起对讲机，按下讲话按钮，“70-35A号警车，前往现场，请发给我们具体坐标。”  
  
无线电中传来噼噼的杂音，过了几秒，接线员的声音再次传来，“警官，报案手机的最后坐标已经发送到车载终端。多长时间到达？”  
  
“嗯……5分钟。”  
  
黛西已经点亮警灯，警笛鸣响，她扭转方向盘，猛踩油门，超越了前面的车辆。  
  
“在哪里？是我们的地盘吗？”黛西问道，“还是78局的？我们现在还没跨过警区线。”  
  
巴基滑动着GPS上的地图，皱起眉，“不是我们的……在公园里面，是78局的。”  
  
“操他娘的。”黛西骂道。  
  
“对不起，黛西，我还不是很熟悉警区划分——”  
  
“不，你没错，我们距离近，肯定最先赶到。”黛西嘀咕道。  
  
“……那仍然是我的错，要不是因为送艾丽莎上学，我们也不会来这边。”这次巴基理解了黛西先前在抱怨什么。  
  
“好了，不要婆婆妈妈的，巴恩斯，保护现场优先。”  
  
警车已经拐上了展望公园西南路。  
  
巴基攥紧车门上方的扶手，不知为何，他突然变得有些紧张，也许是因为事故现场距离他妹妹克里斯·巴恩斯家实在太近，又也许是因为他还从未在美国老家真正见过死人——在战场上，是的，巴基甚至亲手结束过生命；在新闻里，是的，纽约本来也是个事故多发的城市；但不是在妹妹家不远的地方，不是他会带艾丽莎去散步的公园里……  
  
“嘿，伙计，你还好吗？”黛西的声音打断了巴基的思绪。  
  
“很好。”巴基回答。  
  
“我们还没有接到过10-54，这是第一次。”黛西安慰道。  
  
“是的，但我已经见过足够多的死人了，如果你看过我的简历的话应该知道这点。”巴基迅速回答道。黛西又看了他一眼，不再开口，专心驾车。  
  
警车进入公园内，路过的行人纷纷向他们投来防备的目光，他们大多刚刚结束晨练，正准备回家洗澡上班，还不知道这里到底发生了什么。  
  
远远的，巴基看到公园内大路边站着一男一女，他们都穿着晨练的运动服。女人怀里抱着一只小狗，男人的手臂搭在女人肩膀上，表现出安慰的姿态。  
  
看清男人的样貌，巴基突然在心中叹了口气。待警车开近，男人朝警车挥了挥手。  
  
黛西把车停稳，二人分别检查了一下自己的武器，从两侧下车。  
  
“先生，是您报的案吗？”黛西一下车立即问道。  
  
“是的。”男人点头，一撮汗水浸湿的金色头发滑到前额上，“我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这位是露拉·沃克尔。”随后他抬起头，看到跟上来的巴基，明显愣住了。  
  
“嘿，史蒂夫。”巴基朝史蒂夫·罗杰斯挥了一下手。  
  
“巴基？”  
  
黛西挑起眉毛，“你认识他？”  
  
巴基又看了史蒂夫一眼，对自己的搭档点点头，“认识。”他没有解释更多，而是转向史蒂夫和他身边那个陌生女子，“你们发现了尸体？”  
  
还不等史蒂夫答话，那个名叫沃克尔的陌生女人，哇的一声大哭起来。  
  
  
**2.**  
  
巴基和黛西按史蒂夫指的方向钻进树林，他们只远远看了那具尸体一眼，就没再靠近。死去的女人俯趴在地上，双手向投降一样摆在头部两侧，她身上深灰色的针织衫和布裙子有些褶皱，但均无破损，脚上却没穿鞋子，女人的脚底有污迹，显然在被杀前曾赤脚走过一段。她的身体基本保持着一种自然向前跌倒的姿态，如果不看头部，便会以为她只是因为某种原因昏了过去。但女人的脖子不自然地扭向巴基他们所在的方向，清晨的阳光下，她的整张脸都消失了，变成血液、脑浆和泥土混成的一团模糊，绝不可能被误认作活人。  
  
巴基可以理解发现尸体的露拉·沃克尔为何会如此畏惧，即便只是远观，女尸消失的脸也着实骇人，足以充满目击者下半辈子的噩梦了。  
  
“这糟透了，巴基。”黛西小声说道，“是枪击，子弹口径不小，后进前出，炸烂了她的脸。”  
  
巴基赞同地点了点头，“也许有人听到什么。”  
  
“也许有消音器呢……”  
  
“你说是职业的？”  
  
“从后面，”黛西做出手枪的手势，食指和中指对准巴基的脑袋，又移向尸体，“砰——，行刑枪决。”  
  
“不止一发子弹……”巴基又盯着那张子弹炸碎的脸看了一会儿，“一发从左眼附近出，另一发……要低一些，鼻子左右。”如果是一个杀手，必然是一个愤怒的杀手，巴基暗想。  
  
他们在那站了一会儿，各自想象着女人死亡的情境，直到黛西再开口：“好了，不要再扮侦探了。”巡警有巡警的工作，他的搭档指了指他们的警车，开始往回走，“你先前在部队当过警察吗？看你的训练时间短，实习期也很短，而且刚才……”黛西又回头看了一眼身后，“似乎很有经验。”  
  
“没有，只不过我的专长是‘头部中弹’，我对那个很有研究。”巴基回答道。他从未调查过谋杀案，但凡他见到尸体，大部分情况下也都目睹了它们变成尸体的过程，动机单纯，简单明了，无需调查，“我是狙击手。”  
  
黛西敬佩地点了点头，二人从警车里取出警用黄胶带，利用附近的树木把犯罪现场保护起来。第二辆警车驶来，黛西向警局中心汇报了案件，要求比他们级别更高的探员到现场组织调查。后来的警员们开始依照流程，疏散附近的人群，封闭本应在高峰时段开放的公园车道，在更大范围内布置警戒线。  
  
巴基完成了自己的工作，回到史蒂夫和露拉等待的树下，他掏出自己的小本子，已经写好了两位目击者的姓名，“你们碰过尸体吗？”  
  
“没有……是露拉的狗。”史蒂夫先开口回答道。  
  
“芭丽……她……她咬了那女人的头发……”  
  
女人已经停止哭泣，但声音仍然颤抖，她看起来又尴尬又害怕，史蒂夫替她继续道：“是这样的，我在跑步，听到狗叫，她叫得不太正常，于是我走进树林去看。当时露拉正在那边的空地上跳绳。是我先看到了她的狗，发现了尸体，才把狗抱走的，但我没碰别的……她明显已经中枪死了。总之我把狗抱回来的时候，露拉也过来了，她也看到尸体……”  
  
巴基把史蒂夫的证词潦草地写在本子上，“你们认识吗？”他指指史蒂夫和露拉，现在女人也看起来有些眼熟，也许巴基曾在附近见过她。  
  
“在公园见过不少次，所以我知道芭丽是她的狗，但在此之前我们没说过话——”  
  
“我……可以……回家了吗？”露拉打断了史蒂夫，她断断续续地问道，“我想，我需要回家……给芭丽洗个澡……哦，上帝啊……她不会吃了什么吧？”  
  
“很抱歉，女士，我们需要你留下来，过一会儿会有负责调查的探员向您了解情况，我们还需要正式的笔录。犯罪现场调查人员可能需要给芭丽做些检查……如果您需要的话，可以先去我们的警车那边坐一会儿。”巴基回答。  
  
女人咬着下嘴唇，犹豫了很久，最终点点头，她怀里的小狗似乎被抱得太紧，开始呜呜叫地挣扎起来。巴基刚想带女人去警车方向，他的搭档却突然出现，扶住露拉·沃克尔的手肘，“女士，请跟我过来吧。”  
  
黛西对巴基使了个眼色，意思是：女证人，女警官，更适宜。  
  
巴基有翻白眼的冲动，他无奈地舔了舔嘴唇，安抚女证人并非巴基渴望的工作，他只是还没做好与史蒂夫独处的准备。  
  
待搭档带着露拉离开，史蒂夫才说道：“我已经请假了，不会走远，不需要保姆。”他的语气中带着三分恼火，巴基知道那与他现在被卷进复杂的警务程序无关，史蒂夫是个好公民，他总会无条件配合警察工作。现在史蒂夫的表现，绝对是针对巴基的。  
  
“史蒂夫——”巴基努力思考着适当的话，但他最终还是开始道歉，并为自己寻找借口，“对不起，我没回电话给你，最近也没有保持联络，因为你知道的，新工作……”  
  
史蒂夫双手叉腰，摇了摇头，“我们最好不要在你上班的时候聊这个。”  
  
“我知道你——”  
  
“停，巴基，让我问问你，我们到底算什么？我们之间，是有这么一回事，还是没有？”  
  
巴基看向警车的方向，回避着史蒂夫的视线，一辆黑色的无牌照警用轿车从路口拐了过来。  
  
沉默良久，巴基回答：“你想听实话吗？史蒂夫，我都不知道你为什么还愿意打电话给我。”  
  
史蒂夫在他身边抬起手臂又放下，手掌啪地拍在大腿上，显得十分沮丧，“我以为我们已经谈过这个了，不需要一而再、再而三地讨论，关于那次派对上的事，不是你的错，我从没有为此责怪你。但你不接我的电话，不回我消息……已经两周了，如果你想分手，大可以直说，我很想知道自己到底做错了什么？”  
  
两个星期以来，巴基的确认真思考着如何与史蒂夫“分手”，想着所有那些“不是你的问题，是我的问题”的俗套说辞，但无论他说什么，都不合时宜，就好像他要甩了史蒂夫一样。事实上，巴基一点也不想甩了史蒂夫——他外表英俊，待人谦逊温和，是个心理医生，在布鲁克林区最大的儿童医院工作，收入很好；不仅如此，他和巴基一样当过兵，理解退伍士兵所面对的困难；而且，出于某种巴基完全无法理解的理由，他喜欢巴基。  
  
巴基只希望史蒂夫能够意识到自己的错误，是他应该甩了巴基，而不是反过来。也许巴基一直拖延，就是在等待史蒂夫醒过梦来。  
  
“……我收回先前的话。”在巴基能够开口之前，史蒂夫突然又说道。  
  
见鬼的，现在巴基总需要太多时间去思考，没办法像他当兵出国之前那样迅速与人对话，迅速表达自己。现在他太习惯沉默了，在他沉默的时候，总是会错过所有的时机。  
  
巴基低下头。  
  
“警官。”一个女人的声音突然出现在他们背后，把巴基从这段谈话中暂时拯救出来。他立即转身，面对一位深色头发的陌生女人，她表情严肃，穿着短款的西服上装，露出腰间的警徽和枪套。  
  
“长官。”巴基站直身体，行了个礼。  
  
“你采访过——”女警官在看到史蒂夫时突然住了口，“罗杰斯医生？是你发现了尸体？”  
  
巴基看向史蒂夫，他明显也认出了负责谋杀案的女警官，“希尔探员，你好。是我。”史蒂夫简短地把发现尸体的过程又重复了一遍。  
  
“所以说，在你发现她之前，她就是现在这个样子——”  
  
“长官，恐怕不是。”巴基忍不住插嘴道。女探员转过头，上下打量着巴基，视线最终回到他的脸上，默许他继续说下去，巴基咽了一口吐沫，他举起自己的双手，做出投降的姿势，“她这样，向前走，有人在她脑后开枪，砰——她向前倒，倒下之前就死了，面部朝下，倒在地上，不会转过头来。凶手开了第二枪，砰——又打在脑后，子弹从面部穿出，弹头打进土里。她的脸旁边有一个坑，是子弹击中的地面。我猜是那条狗把她的脑袋扭到了一边。”  
  
“哈，这说得通。”史蒂夫哼了一声，“我看到狗的时候，它咬住尸体的头发，正在拽……”  
  
“你的名字？”希尔警官仍然看着巴基。  
  
“巴恩斯，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，那边是我的搭档，黛西·约翰森，我们是接到警讯最先到场的巡警。”巴基回头想找黛西，但黛西已经不在他们的警车边了，不知什么时候，警戒线周围出现了更多警察。印有CSI（犯罪现场调查）的白色面包车也已经开了过来。  
  
“我认识黛西·约翰森。”女警官突然向他伸出一只手，“玛利亚·希尔，负责本案的探员。”  
  
巴基与她握了握手。  
  
“这位是罗杰斯医生，他为法院工作过，我认识他。”  
  
巴基点点头，史蒂夫曾经作为儿童心理专家，在妹妹的离婚案中为他的外甥女艾丽莎做心理评估。巴基也是在那时与史蒂夫认识的。  
  
“去找你的搭档，在车边等我，现场调查开始之后会有一些工作安排给你们。我的搭档不巧生病住院了，我还需要有人帮我开车。”  
  
“但是希尔警官，我们是70分局的巡警——”  
  
“哦，我知道你在哪个分局，你搭档的调动文献就是我签的。”希尔沉默了一会儿，似乎陷入了回忆，“如果她表现好，我会签她的升职信，结果她却让我签那见鬼的东西……我会跟你们的上司打招呼。”希尔看了巴基一眼，又转向史蒂夫，“罗杰斯医生，麻烦你和那边的福斯特警官一起回警局做笔录，如果现在不方便，也可以约其他时间，我们还会找你谈话。”  
  
“没问题。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基刚转身想走，史蒂夫一把抓住他的手肘，那让巴基吓了一跳，他仍然无法习惯突然的身体接触，史蒂夫立即意识到这点，马上放开了，“巴基，再说一句？”  
  
巴基看看史蒂夫，又看向露出疑惑神情的希尔警官。  
  
“我和巴恩斯警官也认识，想再聊一句。”史蒂夫对希尔解释道，他与女警官对视，直到对方理解接下去的对话与她或案件无关。  
  
希尔皱起眉头，她沉默几秒后，还是离开了。  
  
“如果影响到上司对你的印象，十分抱歉，但巴基，忘了我说的吧。我们的事情没完，我们需要谈谈，今晚7点，我在博物馆门口等你，我们找家饭馆。”史蒂夫耐心地说道，他认真地看着巴基，蓝眼睛里充满期待。  
  
史蒂夫的真诚总是让巴基难以拒绝，或者说史蒂夫本身总是让他难以拒绝，如果当初巴基有自制力来避免这段关系的开始，他现在也不会陷入自我厌恶的情绪中，无法摆脱。  
  
巴基实在太高估自己了，他以为，他可以整顿好自己，至少能够尝试与一个英俊的心理医生交朋友，但事实证明，现在史蒂夫做的每件事都像是慈善工作，包括此时此刻，这几乎让巴基感到难以忍受。  
  
巴基仍旧点了头，该死的。  
  
史蒂夫对他微笑了一下，看起来已经完全原谅了巴基两周不回电话的罪过。他最后看了巴基一眼，从他身边离开了。  
  
巴基长长叹了口气，在心中咒骂着自己。待他终于在众多巡警当中找到自己的搭档时，黛西看起来也变得心情不佳。巴基对黛西勾勾手指，示意她回警车旁边。  
  
“怎么了？”等到周围没人了，巴基问道。  
  
黛西鼓了鼓腮帮子，“那个贱货。”  
  
巴基回头看去，黛西的视线牢牢钉在正向鉴证人员询问细节的女警官身上“你说希尔？她说她认识你——”  
  
“我们可说不上认识，但她认识那个混蛋。”  
  
“哦。”巴基知道她在说自己的老上司。  
  
“你都不想问什么吗？”黛西有点不可思议地瞪着巴基。  
  
“她说她签了你的调职文件。”  
  
黛西翻了个白眼，“好吧，你对我的事情不感兴趣，我知道了。那让我来问问你，你有男朋友吗？”  
  
“耶稣基督……”  
  
“我就知道。”黛西双手抱胸，“我还以为我的新搭档会是米斯蒂，但不是，他们给我找了一个火辣的菜鸟，一个男的，简直不可思议！”  
  
“谢谢夸奖！”巴基避重就轻地回应道。  
  
“你是个见鬼的基佬！”黛西把话挑明，语气充满指责。  
  
“你是个恐同的婊子。”巴基下意识地回击，说出来已经感到后悔。  
  
但黛西随即的话就让巴基忘记了愧疚，“你和那个医生有一腿——”  
  
“闭嘴吧，黛西，这不关你的事！”巴基尽量压低音量对黛西怒吼道。  
  
“哈！终于让我踩到了猫尾巴！”黛西同样满脸怒容。  
  
两个人气鼓鼓地瞪着对方，过了半分钟，他们似乎同时意识到这状况有多荒唐，突然都泄了气。  
  
“我就想说一句，我才不恐同。”沉默半晌，黛西突然说道。  
  
“你不否认婊子的部分吗？”巴基回答。  
  
“我睡了我的上司，我还能说什么？”黛西耸耸肩。  
  
巴基终于没忍住，笑了一下，随后黛西也笑了，“我们没问题？”巴基问道，他有点想道歉，但道歉没有意义。  
  
“如果你给我讲讲那个帅医生的话，我就原谅你。”  
  
“别做梦了。”巴基回答。  
  
  
**3.**  
  
“听好了！所有人，死者的死亡时间为凌晨1点到2点之间，找回的弹壳是.32口径，死者脑后共中3枪，昨晚一定有人听到了什么。我们需要所有人在公园内和公园周围寻找目击者。”玛利亚·希尔向站成两排的巡警布置任务。  
  
黛西在巴基身边翻了个白眼，巴基装作没看见的样子，但他知道希尔把一切看得一清二楚。  
  
“死者身份呢？”一个制服警察提问道。  
  
“死者身上没有任何证件，面部特征也无法判断，现在我们只知道她的指纹不在系统内，没有犯罪记录。死者为女性，法医判断年龄在25岁到40岁之间，穿深灰色针织衫和咖啡色裙子。信息不多，我们也在关注失踪报案。”  
  
“是抢劫谋杀吗？”另一个巡警问。  
  
“也许，但看起来可能性不大。死者脖子上有贵重的项链，未被抢走。但她身上的衣物没有任何口袋……我们不知道她的外套和包在哪里，也没见到她的鞋子，我们不能排除任何可能性。”  
  
“这么短时间内估计不会有人报失踪……”巴基低声对黛西说道，“而且我看不是抢劫。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
“她的衣服很干净，手腕脚腕也没有被束缚的痕迹，头发虽然有点糟糕，但看起来不像被长时间拘禁绑架的，她脚上没穿鞋子，但只有脚底很脏有划痕，脚腕看起来还算清洁，伤口很少，我猜她是刚刚被从家里拽出来，当晚被杀……凶手开了三枪，没有抢劫犯这么干……”  
  
“巴恩斯、约翰森——”巴基听到自己的名字立即住嘴，抬头时希尔正在看他们，“你们两个先留下，协助现场勘查，剩下的人解散去询问证人吧。”  
  
“你跟她到底有多大仇？”巴基在跟上希尔之前低声问黛西，“我应该为此担心吗？”  
  
黛西的嘴巴抿成一条细线，并没有回答，等他们来到希尔身旁，她才她咬牙切齿地向希尔打招呼，“你好啊，玛利亚。”  
  
希尔眯起眼睛，“无论你觉得我做了什么对不起你的事情，现在不是时候。你们两个跟我过来。”  
  
“遵命，长官。”巴基抢在黛西反击之前立即答道。  
  
黛西瞪了巴基一眼，对他的插话置之不理，“要不是因为你，我现在也应该在中心工作了，我尊敬你，拿你当可以信任的上级，但是——”  
  
“但是你令我失望透顶！”希尔转身，叉腰瞪着黛西，巴基第一次在她脸上看到比较强烈的情绪，“那些男人已经觉得我们是拖油瓶，你恰恰证明了我们的意志有多薄弱，你，的意志有多薄弱！”  
  
黛西憋红了脸，但她不再说话，巴基突然意识到，这两个女人在关系破裂之前，可能非常亲近。  
  
巴基想要安慰自己的搭档两句，但黛西的目光可以杀人，足够让他闭嘴。  
  
二人跟在希尔身后，重新进入树林中。  
  
死去的女人还像他们先前见到的那样趴在地上，她的身边插满黄色证物标记。  
  
一个黑人鉴证官看到希尔，向她打了个招呼，“昨天傍晚下过雨，地上有一些脚印。凶手大概站在这个位置——”他指出地上一对清晰的鞋印，巴基沿着鞋印的方向向前走了两步，看到了另外的鞋印，鉴证官对三人点点头，指向树林深处，“然后他向那个方向逃走了。”  
  
巴基跟着鞋印一路走到警戒线边缘，地面被越来越多的杂草覆盖，根据鞋印间距的大小，他可以判断出凶手在逃跑。巴基钻过警戒线，继续寻找与凶手鞋印一致的印记，希尔和黛西都跟在他身后。很快，他们从树林的另一端钻了出来，看来凶手逃到了公园内的柏油步道上，步道另一端，是一片开阔的草坪。凶手的足迹到此就无法追踪了。  
  
“你确定吗？”希尔向巴基发问。  
  
巴基点点头，“是的，我可以追踪脚印。”  
  
“附近有摄像头吗？”黛西看向四周，她的语气仍然气鼓鼓的。  
  
“只有公园门口和几处活动场地有监控，覆盖不全。”希尔则已经恢复了平静。  
  
“这没什么用，”巴基摊开手，试图保持乐观，“知道他们从哪里来也许更重要。”  
  
玛利亚·希尔点点头。  
  
三人回到原点，重新出发，开始沿着凶手和死者赤脚的脚印向前寻找他们到达“行刑场所”的路。  
  
虽然两对脚印的识别度更高，但这次他们却走了更长时间，经过树林中隗克尔墓地的边缘，一直跟着脚印来到树林尽头，树林外是公园内的另一条更宽大的柏油车道。由于封锁戒严，现在路上一辆车都没有。  
  
走到这里，看到消失无踪的脚印，三人都显得有些气馁。希尔沉默了一会儿，指向车道对面，“这条路上有路灯，即使没有监控，他们也不能在这里走太久，我觉得我们应该去对面看看。”  
  
他们跨过柏油路，来到另一边的树丛中，这次巴基花了不少功夫，才又找到脚印的痕迹，但连他自己也无法确定。他们继续跟着疑似的脚印，向公园外的方向走，街上嘈杂的噪声越来越清晰，他们可以透过树木，看见外面马路上拥堵的车辆了。  
  
“看这边！”黛西指着前方，三人面前低矮的铁栅栏正好有一处豁口。  
  
他们朝那豁口走去，两个女警察顺利地穿过栅栏，比她们高大的巴基则需要侧身挤过。三人就此来到了公园外的便道上，黛西吹了声口哨，“已经过8点了，封了公园内的车道，这里真是堵得不像话。”  
  
“凶手和死者应该是开车来的……他们走进公园的时候死者在前，凶手在后，用枪威胁，他们没办法以这种状态在公园内的路灯下走很久，就更别提外面的大街上了。”巴基推断道。  
  
“所以说他们开车来，凶手用枪胁迫死者下车，进了树林，一直走到公园中间，砰砰砰，凶手杀死了受害人，从另一条路逃走，绕回马路上，再驾车离开。”黛西总结了他们的发现。  
  
三个人看着被夹在两排停车道之间的行车道，那里仿佛变成了一个大型停车场。希尔的视线转向左侧路口的交通灯，交通灯横杆上，挂着两个监控摄像头，“如果我们是对的，也许下午就能破案了，警官们，干得不错。”  
  
巴基心中不由得一阵兴奋，警察工作显然比他上岗三周来所体验的“开警车在市里闲逛”更具挑战，也许他在部队里学到的那些技巧，终于能够再派上用场了，而且这一次，不再是为了取人性命。  
  
希尔拨通调度中心的电话，很快有两名巡警拿着警戒线胶带到来，在公园的栅栏围墙豁口处围了一圈。希尔安排两名巡警在现场看守，她与巴基以及黛西三人一同回到死者的死亡现场。鉴证人员已经取证完毕了，负责人征求希尔的同意，叫人抬来担架，把女人的尸体装进裹尸袋，从树林里抬了出去。  
  
“现在呢？我们需要做什么？”巴基向希尔询问。  
  
“我们要回警局，去看监控录像。”希尔回答，“但在此之前，我们需要给那些已经围在门口的记者一点信息。你们两个也去公园里寻找可能的证人吧，两小时后在这碰面，我会搭你们的警车回去。”  
  
巴基拖着似乎还有话要说的黛西与希尔警官暂且告别，黛西虽然不满，但没有再反抗。  
  
二人开始在公园内采访围观群众，此后没过多久，他便不再觉得刑侦警察的工作有趣了——   
  
“您好，先生，请问您住在附近吗？”“请问您昨晚是否经过公园？”“请问您是否看到或听到什么可疑的情况？”他们一遍又一遍对不同的人重复着相同的问题，但没人昨晚在公园里——这在巴基看来显而易见，如果是午夜在外的市民，早晨9点恐怕很难起床。  
  
巴基建议黛西一起去寻找公园里住的流浪汉，二人走了一大圈，也只找到几个看似有人住的空“巢穴”。流浪汉总是讨厌巡警，当他们看到警车经过，肯定最先选择逃离。  
  
漫长的两小时后，巴基与搭档开车载上希尔，前往位于曼哈顿下城区的警局总部，交通队的监控录像还在传送当中，传送证物的效率低得惊人。  
  
巴基和黛西在这里没有工位，他们虽然身着巡警制服，但只能像所有家属一样待在警局的过道里，一起推测案情，打发时间。下午1点，巴基的肚子开始因为错过午饭而咕咕叫起来，黛西刚嘲笑了两声，她自己的肚子也叫了一下。两个人不得不在警局的自动贩卖机上买零食充饥，直到希尔拿着笔记本电脑走过来，把二人叫进会议室。  
  
希尔把电脑接上电子屏幕，“监控录像是从午夜前开始的……”她点了播放键。  
  
黑暗中，录像的清晰度实在有限，路边经过的行人只能分辨性别，难以看到面部特征。  
  
他们用4倍速播放视频，公园西路过往的车辆不是很多，路边却几乎停满了汽车。每当有人上车并驾车离开，他们就倒回慢放，可惜驾驶员无一例外都是从公园对面过马路走来的。  
  
视频跳动的时间记录过了凌晨1点，终于有一辆浅色轿车驶过路口，在路边停下来，一个穿帽衫并戴着兜帽的男人从车里走下来，快放之下显得行为鬼祟。  
  
希尔把录像降回原速，倒回男人下车的地方，戴兜帽的男人下车后，并未径直离开，他走上公园一边的人行道，左右张望，拉开了副驾驶的车门，从车里拽出了一个女人。  
  
“是他！”黛西深深吸了口气。  
  
他们眼看着男人把女人推进栅栏内，消失在深夜无人的马路上。  
  
希尔把录像倒回去，又放了两次，可惜男人有兜帽护着脸，女人的面孔也被她的长发遮住，完全无法看清。  
  
“见鬼……”巴基嘟哝着。  
  
“至少有一个车牌号。”  
  
“先快进，看看他离开的时候。”  
  
希尔把录像速度调到8倍，三个人一眼不眨地盯着那辆浅色轿车。  
  
又过了10分钟的时间，视频时间超过了午夜2点30分，但那辆轿车一直停在原地，并没有开走。  
  
巴基突然从椅子上站起来，“操他娘的，那车还在那里！一辆白色的大众汽车。它还在那里！”  
  
“你确定吗？”希尔问道，但她已经开始拨打调度中心的电话，接通守在公园栅栏豁口处的两名巡警，她把视频倒回轿车刚过路口的时间点，像巡警说明了车牌号。  
  
会议室里安静了一段时间，希尔对其余二人点头，巴基和黛西兴奋地击掌。希尔对电话里说道：“好的，警官，请保护现场，我会叫鉴证人员立刻赶回去。”  
  
她听了一会儿，又说：“嗯，可以叫拖车，但需要先拍照——你们能看到车内吗？”又等了一会儿，“好的，我明白了。”她挂断了电话。  
  
巴基看着希尔的面孔，本以为能看到与他和黛西相似的兴奋和成就感，但希尔仍旧一脸严肃，毫无喜色。  
  
“怎么了？”黛西先开口问道。  
  
“那辆车里有一个婴儿座椅。”  
  
“老天，希望没什么关系……”  
  
巴基立即拿过笔记本电脑，缩小视频，打开机动车牌照查询系统，输入轿车的车牌号。搜索结束后，屏幕上跳出一条信息，这辆白色大众汽车，注册在一位艾尔希娅·托马斯女士名下。  
  
“是她的车……”黛西低声说道。  
  
巴基不由得屏住呼吸，他点开车主信息，一位棕发棕眼的年轻女子出现在屏幕上，她今年29岁，身高5英尺6英寸，驾龄八年，住在行政区公园，46街靠近16大道。  
  
“与死者”  
  
“搜她的社保号。”希尔说道。  
  
巴基迅速打开另一个警务系统，重新找到托马斯女士的信息。  
  
“丧偶……她有一个7岁大的儿子！”黛西看着屏幕读道，“泰勒·R·托马斯……这里有学校地址——”  
  
但7岁的孩子不需要婴儿座椅，巴基心中暗想。  
  
希尔再次开始播打电话，他们查到了男孩所在的班级，教导主任在10分钟后回电给警局，告诉他们泰勒·托马斯今天并没有到校上学，也没有请假。  
  
当天下午三点，警方封锁了托马斯一家在布鲁克林的住所，男孩并不在那。半小时后，他们找到了托马斯女士同在布鲁克林区居住的姐姐卡洛琳·雷诺德兹，通过雷诺德兹女士的证言，艾尔希娅在一年半前，与她的男友生育了另一个男孩丹尼斯。丹尼斯与泰勒一样行踪不明。  
  
警方按照出生日期，在数据库中找到了丹尼斯的出生证明，却并无其他注册信息，连双亲都无法确定，卡洛琳对此感到十分震惊。  
  
下午五点，警方对公众公布了两个失踪男孩——七岁的泰勒以及一岁半的婴儿丹尼斯——的个人信息，两个男孩以及他们母亲的照片在新闻中被滚动播放，丹尼斯的父亲尚且行踪不明。  
  
FBI迅速介入，指挥失踪儿童的调查，巴基和黛西开着他们的警车，回到大街上，加入了纽约警察的全城大搜索，直到午夜十分，男孩们仍然没有出现。  
  
巴基先前的乐观情绪已经消失殆尽了。等他下班时，注意到自己手机上的十个未接来电，时间已经过了太久。  
  
其中有五个电话是欧尔嘉打来的，最后一通电话留言里，她告诉巴基，克里斯电话回家劝服了艾丽莎别再等巴基，小女孩已经睡着了。巴基接到一条妹妹的留言，她仍然在西雅图，电视上看到了纽约市的新闻，克里斯叫他安心工作，不用担心艾丽莎的事情。还有四个电话是史蒂夫打来的，史蒂夫没有留言，只是在四通电话后发了一条短信过来，“看到新闻，等你工作结束打给我，别管多晚，等你电话。”  
  
巴基感觉累极了，他想象着那两个消失的孩子今晚会在何处过夜，他又想起艾丽莎……心情差到了极点，今晚的巴基绝不会是个好伴侣。  
  
他犹豫了许久，最终让黛西把他放在史蒂夫公寓楼附近的地方，那里距离克里斯家也不算远，可以步行到达。巴基拨通了史蒂夫的电话。  
  
“嘿，巴基，我看到新闻了。你下班了吗？现在在哪里？”  
  
“对不起，史蒂夫，我忘了和你约定的时间……”  
  
“没关系，我理解。”史蒂夫立即回答道。  
  
“听着，也许我们可以改天——”  
  
“你在哪？”史蒂夫又问道，“我去接你，今晚可以来我这，你还没来过。”  
  
那听起来实在比一个人独处更有吸引力，别管巴基表现如何，史蒂夫从来都很体贴。  
  
“我在我妹家附近……但是——”  
  
“所以说你在附近，还记得我住在哪个楼吗？”  
  
“记得，但是——”  
  
“1508，我的门牌号码，快过来，我给你开门。”史蒂夫说完这句，就直接挂断了电话。  
  
不知不觉间，巴基已经走到了史蒂夫家楼下，他仰头看看那座住宅楼窗口透出的光亮，心里默数着楼层，街角的印度饭馆飘来食物的香味。  
  
他仍然在斟酌利弊。  
  
又站了一会儿，巴基手中的手机突然亮起来，史蒂夫发来的短信：“给你5分钟时间，不然我就下去找你了。”  
  
巴基点开回复，“我在楼下了，马上。”拇指放到发送按钮处，巴基最后犹豫了两秒，他按了一下，收起手机，走进那栋公寓楼里。  
  
  
**4.**  
  
在巴基抬起手臂准备按门铃的时候，印有1508号的木门啪地一下打开了，迎接巴基的是史蒂夫和沁着檀木和肉桂香的温暖空气。  
  
“你大门口有摄像头吗？”巴基忍不住扫了一眼史蒂夫的门框，并没有发现什么异常。  
  
“我能听到电梯响。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“而且我不是发消息了吗，如果你再不出现，我就下楼去找。”  
  
巴基把史蒂夫从头到脚打量了一番，他看起来刚洗过澡，乱七八糟的金色头发还有点潮，穿着贴身的纯棉T恤和居家裤，裤腰上没系带，两条裤带耷拉下来，脚上也没穿鞋袜，“你准备这么下楼？”  
  
“因为你回复说已经在楼下了，”史蒂夫让出门口的位置，笑着用下巴示意他进屋，“我相信你会上来。”  
  
巴基也忍不住笑了一下，他跨进屋内，史蒂夫在他背后关上门，又从他身边挤过狭窄的门廊，肉桂的味道更浓了，有一部分是从史蒂夫身上飘来的。  
  
他不知道史蒂夫的计划是什么，但巴基真的毫无头绪。这些天来他一直想着自己和史蒂夫的事情，琢磨着两个人到底是谁在拖后腿——他们的约会总是相隔很久，也总是在外面，有时甚至只是多人聚会。当史蒂夫开车送他回家的时候他并不愿意邀请对方回到自己的单身公寓，而当他开车送史蒂夫回家的时候，史蒂夫也从未发出过邀请。  
  
他们之间的进展，缓慢得就像什么都没在发生一样，除了那屈指可数的告别吻，能让巴基姑且把史蒂夫称作男朋友，他们之间真的没有更多交流。  
  
当然，在这两周之前，巴基并没有感觉到任何不妥，他还没有做好准备给自己找一个分享一切的贴身男友，与史蒂夫偶尔相聚让他觉得舒适且毫无压力，他们在逐渐变得友好，变成朋友，巴基会向史蒂夫抱怨愚蠢的警察培训，史蒂夫总是听得很耐心。  
  
自从他们开始约会，大多数情况下，面对史蒂夫不会令巴基陷入到自我怀疑中。诚然，他们外出就餐的时候更多是史蒂夫选址和结账，史蒂夫有时也会职业病一样地提出大把问题，巴基不得不思考如何回答，但那些幽静的小餐馆不会让巴基显得格格不入，史蒂夫温和轻松的语气也不会令巴基感到难堪。他们平时只和萨姆以及克林特一起去打台球，除此之外史蒂夫没有再把更多朋友强塞给他，比起史蒂夫，萨姆和克林特的个人背景和生活条件大概与巴基更相似，巴基和他们也谈得来。  
  
巴基可以想象也许他和史蒂夫认识得足够久之后，也许有一天，浪漫的晚餐结束，史蒂夫会邀请他上楼喝杯咖啡，然后顺其自然地，他们可以发展更亲密的关系。巴基从没想过，他第一次来到史蒂夫家，是在先前的矛盾未能解决、尴尬的偶遇、连续工作14小时、又错过了约定的时间之后，拖着疲惫的身体，硬被劝进了门——  
  
“……巴基？”  
  
巴基这才发现自己走神了，他猛地抬起头，史蒂夫站在门廊尽头前厅的入口处，用带有忧虑和关切的眼神看他。  
  
“不好意思，你说什么？”  
  
“我说我刚刚做了苹果派，还有咖啡。你吃饭了吗？我最终买了外卖，冰箱里还有剩。”  
  
“苹果派听起来不错。”巴基努力地笑了一下，“但今天时间不早了，也许我不能久留。”  
  
“说什么傻话？快脱了鞋进来。”史蒂夫站在那里，向巴基伸出一只手，温暖明亮的室内对巴基吸引力十足，现在他真的疲惫得只想坐下来。  
  
巴基叹了口气，踩掉自己的鞋子，脱掉皮夹克外套，握住史蒂夫的手，被他拉着走进前厅。史蒂夫家里的装饰朴素温馨，家具也是老派的美式风格，让巴基想起他和克里斯一起长大的老房子。前厅的装饰柜里塞满了史蒂夫的证书和奖章，它们被放在那里，似乎是为了展示，但又层层叠叠地彼此遮挡，史蒂夫在排布它们的时候显然不太用心。奖章上层的架子上摆满了相框和照片，那些照片同样摆放得毫无规则，史蒂夫本人并不存在于每张照片里，事实上，那里放眼望去很少有史蒂夫自己，照片中的人物有士兵军官，有孩子和他们的父母，有穿白袍的医生，还有一位与史蒂夫面容十分相似的年轻女子，对着镜头腼腆微笑，巴基猜测着他们的身份，他们与史蒂夫的关系。  
  
“我们改天可以参观我的全部家当，但苹果派刚刚做好，还是热的，先过来……”史蒂夫拉着巴基穿过前厅来到起居室，并把他推到沙发前让他坐下。史蒂夫自己则跑到客厅内开放式厨房的吧台旁，取出两个碟子，从热腾腾的烤盘里切出两块三角形的苹果派，又从冰箱里拿出酸奶油，在每个盘子里舀了一大勺。  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫忙活了几分钟，直到史蒂夫把咖啡和苹果派放在托盘里，端到客厅的茶几上，在巴基面前放下，这才绕到沙发的另一边陪他坐好，“你进来之前我还在看新闻，那两个孩子还没找到，情况很糟是不是？”  
  
“是呀，不太乐观，我下班之前他们终于找到了那个男友，他在泽西市的一个小摄影棚工作，一整天都在拍外景，手机落在了办公室里，晚上下班才注意到电话，警察已经找上门了。那两个小孩子没跟他在一起，他主动配合警方查看了他的住所……没有孩子，也没有枪。”  
  
“你们怀疑他？”  
  
“男友总是值得怀疑，不是吗？虽然那家伙说他与托马斯已经分手了……我们找到了前一晚的监控录像，一个男人胁迫托马斯进了公园，那男人看体型和姿态都有可能是他，他没有前一晚的不在场证明，说自己在家睡觉，无人可以证明。”巴基沉默了片刻，他看向史蒂夫那双蓝眼睛——患有自闭症的艾丽莎对蓝色情有独钟，大海和天空的颜色常常能使巴基的小外甥女镇定下来，艾丽莎曾经说史蒂夫医生有一双漂亮的眼睛，巴基对此无比赞同，“史蒂夫，你了解小孩子，你说，一个七岁的孩子，能照顾他一岁半的兄弟吗？我们有一种理论，也许泰勒带着他的弟弟逃跑了，躲了起来，躲避危险……”  
  
史蒂夫认真思考了一会儿，才开口回答，巴基看得出他并非在思考答案，只是在思考如何措辞，巴基的心中已凉了半截，“一岁半还无法正常行走，对饮食要求也很高，如果对环境产生不适或不满，大多靠哭闹引起注意，即使泰勒可以照顾丹尼斯，也太难做到不被人注意，尤其是全城的警察都在找他们……”  
  
巴基仰起头，脑袋靠到沙发背上，长长叹了口气，“他们并没有十分有钱的亲戚，起码表面看来并没有，被绑架索要赎金的概率太小了，而且目前没有任何人接到绑架电话。这太奇怪了……”  
  
“很遗憾，巴基，但你得做好心理准备，婴儿并不容易照料。”史蒂夫把装苹果派的盘子举到巴基面前。  
  
巴基不得不接过盘子，尝了一口，苹果派表面覆满糖霜，味道很甜，搭配酸奶油和热咖啡恰到好处，只可惜巴基此时此刻并没有好胃口。他沉默地吃了一会儿，屋里变得异常安静，只听到不锈钢勺子敲打陶瓷盘发出乒乒的声响，史蒂夫也变得沉默，他坐在巴基旁边，侧着身，一条腿蜷在沙发上，手肘垫着沙发背，撑着脑袋看着巴基。  
  
“我得向你的朋友道歉。”巴基一边向嘴里塞苹果派，一边含糊地说道。  
  
“你不用道歉，事实上托尼送了一个花篮来，还有一张道歉卡，我本来想让他送给你本人，但那没准会惹出更多不必要的麻烦。那个家伙，他在某些方面是个天才，但也十分擅长招惹麻烦。我不该把你带到那个派对上。他对大部分陌生人来讲都极难相处，更别提——”史蒂夫打断了自己，“总之我从没有为那件事责怪你，不管是好是坏，托尼也不会怪你，他就是那个样子。但我也没想到你会因为这样就完全不再理我了，老实说这点确实有些令人失望。”  
  
“并不全是因为你的朋友……”巴基放下自己的盘子，他觉得自己有必要向史蒂夫解释清楚。  
  
史蒂夫似乎对巴基的话一点都不惊讶，他凑近了一些，膝盖轻轻碰到巴基的大腿侧面，他的手掌落到巴基的肩膀上，已经做好了倾听的准备“你可以说给我听。”  
  
“那天晚上，我回到家……恰巧接到电话留言，是上次一起回来的战友——我的班长，他说……”巴基不得不停下来，摇摇头，史蒂夫没插话，他轻轻抚摸着巴基的肩膀和大臂，令巴基感到安慰，巴基镇静下来，继续说道，“他说，我们的另一个战友，刚刚因为杀人被捕了，他失手杀死了自己结婚六年的妻子，班长说他想在战友中间筹一些钱，资助……资助他的律师费。我就想——”这次巴基停了更久的时间，他还没有对任何人说起过这件事，就连克里斯也没有，“我给班长所说的账户上打了一笔钱，手头上能拿出来的所有钱都打过去了。但我恨他，你知道吗？我打心眼里鄙视那家伙的失败……我们一起从战场上活下来，每个人都在挣扎，而现在呢？他被关在特殊牢房里，因为警察认为他有自杀倾向。那天派对的事情，只是一件小事，我没有弄伤史塔克，真是万幸……就差那么一点，我不觉得自己有资格憎恨或鄙视别人，因为我自己根本好不了多少，可是仍然——史蒂夫，我们是一个整体，如果有一个人失败了，那么每个人都有失败的风险，我得自己去承担。”  
  
“别太低估你自己，你通过了警察局的心理测试不是吗？班纳医生也对你很有信心，如果你成功了，也许每个人都有成功的希望……”  
  
“警察局的测试根本是个笑话，班纳医生也说，所有的愤怒和恐惧都在那里，如果我不能控制它们，它们就会控制我。”  
  
史蒂夫耐心地听完，确认巴基不再说下去，才轻声开口，“……也许你说的都对，巴基，但我想帮你，我也觉得我可以帮你。”  
  
巴基不得不扭过头，面对史蒂夫，“那听上去十分像怜悯和施舍。”  
  
“同情，大概是有，因为我了解你的情况，我也曾是个士兵记得吗？我可以分享很多经验。但施舍和怜悯不是恰当的用词。”史蒂夫认真凝视着巴基的双眼，然后缓缓凑过来吻了巴基的嘴唇一次，史蒂夫的嘴唇上还沾着苹果派上撒的糖霜，他的亲吻甜蜜又美好，“无论如何，这与我们没有直接的关联，毕竟，我不想亲吻每个我愿意帮助的人。”  
  
巴基又盯着史蒂夫英俊的面孔看了几秒，随后他突然觉得释然，捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，努力地、迫切地回应先前的吻，也许他需要为了获得史蒂夫的青睐而和自己的内心作战，一次、两次，前进的路上也许仍然会有坎坷和挫折，但巴基想，也许一切都值得。  
  
巴基还想到自己的工作——被枪杀的女人和失踪的孩子，无论在身体还是心理上，警察的工作都在考验他，巴基突然迫切地希望拥有一个结束工作后可以回来的地方，就像此时此刻这样，他还希望拥有一个接纳他，并带给他温暖和鼓励的人，巴基希望那个人拥有可以抵抗黑暗的强大内心和一双明亮坚定的蓝眼睛。  
  
他知道，那个人很有可能会是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。


	2. 第二章

1  
  
史蒂夫的第一次发生在部队里，并且是和一个年龄比他大不少的女人。史蒂夫甚至不曾知道她的姓氏，所有人都管她叫甜心凯莉或者护士小姐，她在新兵训练营很有名气，是个让人爱恨交加的角色。  
  
兵营里没人不认识她，凯莉刚来的那年，两个倒霉的家伙为她打架，打到一方致残，却没有任何人获得美人芳心。传言说上级曾想为此把凯莉开除，但这年轻的小姑娘不知有什么背景，似乎没人动得了她。从某年开始，部队的教官们会提醒所有新兵，放假就老老实实回家看望父母，别去招惹护士房那个“风流货”，她操过的男人比你们所有人摸过的枪加一起还要多。但那时候谁会听教官的话呢？一对性感的大胸脯从男孩们中间挤过去，足以让每个人迷得神魂颠倒。新兵们在集训营待的时间都不长，大兵们流水一样来了又走，凯莉肆无忌惮地与所有人调情，她也总能得到她想要的，任何男孩都不例外。  
  
所以当凯莉选择在史蒂夫身边坐下时，连史蒂夫自己都感到惊讶，他不明白凯莉为何会看中他。  
  
史蒂夫也不确定自己为什么没有拒绝，也许是同伴间的压力、年轻的好奇心、或者他自己对于性取向的迷惑，总之史蒂夫被那个性感又迷人的女人拽进了一个奇怪的漩涡里。如今史蒂夫从不提起凯莉，任何人——即使是当初那些对史蒂夫心存嫉妒的大兵们——都无一例外地认为史蒂夫是被占了便宜的一方，人们对“像甜心凯莉一样的女人”有根深蒂固的认知，永远不会改变，在他们看来，史蒂夫只是另一个被迷惑的愚蠢年轻人。  
  
但别管其他人如何看待凯莉，史蒂夫从未因此后悔过。  
  
凯莉在床上的本事无可置疑，即使史蒂夫对女性身体缺乏本能的兴趣，她仍然能给经验严重不足的他带来享受。许多年之后，史蒂夫回忆起来，比起一个短暂的情人，凯莉更像是一位优秀的生理课老师，交给他如何获得愉快体验，以及如何注意安全和健康。他们不止做爱，也交谈，他们谈话的内容总是关于现在，此时此刻，没有过去，也没有将来。  
  
与凯莉交往三个月后，史蒂夫训练结束，被重新派遣，离开前，他把自己的手机号写在纸条上，递到凯莉面前，他觉得自己有义务这样做，但凯莉看都没看一眼。  
  
“我们不会有结果，亲爱的。”凯莉用充满戏剧性的口吻说道，史蒂夫猜想那是她对所有人固定的台词。  
  
“噢。”史蒂夫把纸条收回来，揣进口袋，心中不由得松了口气。  
  
“你看起来一点都不伤心。”  
  
“……我会想你的……”史蒂夫回答，他确实会，只不过不是以失恋情人的身份。  
  
凯莉呵呵笑起来，她有史蒂夫见过的最动人的笑容，“你不喜欢我。”  
  
“我喜欢你。”史蒂夫立即否认。  
  
凯莉看了他许久，亲切地在他的脸颊上吻了一下，足以留下清晰的口红印，“你喜欢我，就像我喜欢你一样，史蒂维。但我不是那个人。”  
  
“那个人是指？”  
  
“我相信命中注定的另一半，有一天，某人会出现在你的生命里，就像阳光穿透乌云，世界从此不再一样。”  
  
这回换作史蒂夫微笑，“这听起来……实在很老派。”  
  
凯莉凝视着史蒂夫的眼睛，“我就是个很老派的人呀！”  
  
史蒂夫突然对她深信不疑，凯莉追求某种浪漫，只有她自己才能理解其中的真谛。  
  
“那么祝你早日遇到他。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“谢谢，甜心，同样的祝福也送给你，希望你早日遇到你的她，你确实像个小太阳，史蒂夫，做你的女孩会很幸运。”  
  
史蒂夫犹豫了片刻，才下定决心，他回答道：“关于这个……其实……我觉得我可能是个同性恋，凯莉。”那是史蒂夫人生中第一次对别人出柜，凯莉是第一个知道的人，先于史蒂夫的所有朋友，先于他的母亲，不知为何，凯莉令史蒂夫感到安全，“……如果冒犯到你，我很抱歉。”  
  
凯莉只是眨了眨眼睛，她握住史蒂夫骨节分明的手，“原来如此，为什么要道歉？我们喜欢彼此，我很高兴认识你，史蒂夫，你根本无需道歉。而且，无论如何，你会遇到那个人的，我有预感。”  
  
第二天史蒂夫列队进行最后的操练时，凯莉从远处经过，她送给史蒂夫一个神秘莫测的微笑，那是史蒂夫最后一次见她。  
  
可惜凯莉的预感并没有应验，起码在他们分别后很长一段时间内都没有，史蒂夫逐渐开始习惯于自己的偏好，他有过单手可数的几个男友，史蒂夫与他们从熟人到朋友到恋人再到和平分手，有时候甚至还能再做回朋友，他的感情生活中一直都缺少热烈的情绪和凯莉所描述的那种骤然变化。  
  
史蒂夫开始认为，凯莉所说的情景，只属于浪漫主义者，而他自己从来都缺少浪漫的基因。  
  
——直到那个下雨天，巴基带着他的外甥女爱丽莎出现在他的诊室门口。  
  
史蒂夫并没有一早就看清到底发生了什么，他对巴基的好感并不出乎意料，就连他的好友萨姆·威尔逊都评论说，史蒂夫有个喜欢的类型，看看巴恩斯就知道了。  
  
可巴基不一样，他不只拥有史蒂夫偏好的外表——自从遇到巴基以后，史蒂夫开始体验到那些以往从未有过的热切情绪，他不得不一而再、再而三地去适应自己的改变。  
  
此前，别管史蒂夫在关于自己的事情上多么固执，他从未像对待巴基那样对待过他人，他从不愿把自己强加到别人的生活中。在巴基同意与他交往之前，史蒂夫不止一次去邀请，面对巴基的犹豫，他突然无法像以前一样礼貌地接受拒绝。这一次，哪怕看到一点可能性，史蒂夫也不愿意让步，这种感觉对史蒂夫来讲太陌生，几乎令他有一瞬间的胆怯。  
  
他突然又回想起凯莉的话，凯莉只说，世界上有人能改变你的整个世界，却没有强调是变好还是变坏。所谓阳光穿透乌云，并不全是幸福的保证。  
  
这几个月以来，史蒂夫仍然保持着耐心，只因为他不想出一丝一毫的差错。他不像以前一样顺其自然地表达感情，而是为了配合巴基，故意放慢交往的节奏，即使他心中的喜欢快要从皮肤里渗出来，或者不得不因为一个晚安吻顶着帐篷开二十分钟车回家自己解决问题，史蒂夫也强迫自己不要打乱节奏。令史蒂夫欣慰的是，他与巴基在逐渐变得亲密，如果不是那个该死的派对……  
  
史蒂夫知道带巴基出席那个派对是个错误，但他们偶然在剧院碰到了佩珀·波兹，佩珀好心地提到派对，并向巴基发出邀请——计划总是赶不上变化。  
  
派对之后，巴基不再接他的电话，也不回信息。放在以前，史蒂夫没准已经放弃了，至少他会给别人留出更多时间，但这次他没有。  
  
含蓄的方式史蒂夫已经试过，现在终于把巴基叫到家里，他只想把所有的底牌都翻开在台面上，再赌一把。  
  
他太希望巴基可以留下来。  
  
就像现在这样。  
  
巴基在亲吻他，像史蒂夫想象中一样拥抱他，史蒂夫的呼吸立即变得急促起来。巴基的体温比他要低，每次碰触都让史蒂夫打颤，他掀起巴基的衣襟，去感受微凉的皮肤下包裹的紧实肌肉。巴基最先腾出手脱掉自己的上衣，他腹部肌肉轮廓清晰可见，小腹、胸前还有肩膀上都有军队里常见的纹身，左肩和肚脐旁还有泛白的疤痕，他身上的每一点痕迹，似乎都有史蒂夫想要了解的故事。  
  
“看到什么喜欢的吗？”  
  
史蒂夫听到巴基提问，才意识到自己在盯着对方的身体看。他小心翼翼地用手指沿着巴基胸前纹的狗牌画了一圈，旁边的字母大概是巴基曾经服役的小队代号，“看起来不错。” 史蒂夫轻声答道。  
  
“你呢？身上有什么吗？”巴基说着双手掀起史蒂夫的T恤，史蒂夫举起手臂，任他帮忙把自己的上衣脱下来。史蒂夫知道自己身上并没有任何标记，但巴基仍然反复看着他的身体。  
  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，声音带有一丝沙哑，“你是怎么逃掉的？”  
  
“我说不要。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“不合群的家伙。”巴基笑道。  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我那个时候不想要什么永久性的东西，不想后悔。”  
  
巴基看着史蒂夫的眼睛，“现在呢？”  
  
“现在大概不一样了。”史蒂夫回答。现在他想要巴基，并且想不到时限。  
  
巴基再次凑上来吻他，从嘴唇到下颌，相对而坐让他们无法更贴近，于是史蒂夫圈住巴基的腰，拉他躺倒在沙发上。他们同样勃起的阴茎隔着巴基的牛仔裤以及史蒂夫的睡裤蹭到一起，史蒂夫忍不住发出呻吟，巴基也同样在他耳边猛地抽气，他拖住史蒂夫的臀部，让两人下身更紧密地贴在一起。  
  
史蒂夫把鼻子贴近巴基的肩膀，巴基身上有廉价的肥皂味和淡淡的烟草香，他来史蒂夫家时没穿警服，大概已经回警局洗过澡换了衣服。史蒂夫还能摸到巴基后背肩胛处发涩的皮肤，他的后背大概还有其他纹身。史蒂夫想看看巴基的身上还有什么，他想看他的全部，然而现在有更亟待解决的问题。  
  
巴基的牛仔裤裤腰很松，史蒂夫只解掉两颗扣子，就能把他的内外裤一起拽下去。巴基硬挺的家伙弹到史蒂夫的大腿上，史蒂夫能感到伏在身上的身体颤了一下，耳边传来悦耳的呻吟声。巴基的下身磨蹭着史蒂夫的大腿，他回报般地把史蒂夫的睡裤和内裤扒到阴茎以下，手指將二人圈在一起。史蒂夫迫切地挺动腰部，在巴基的手掌和下体间寻找他需要的摩擦。  
  
喘息和呻吟声慢慢充满了整个客厅，二人接触的皮肤也逐渐变得滑腻，巴基没有完全脱掉的裤子制约着他的行动，他不得不把下身的重量全压在史蒂夫身上，但史蒂夫一点也不介意，他们的动作和节奏变得越来越混乱，直到混乱得恰到好处。  
  
混乱而完美。  
  
“这样……可以？”巴基单手撑着自己上半身的体重，另一只手加快撸动的节奏。史蒂夫双手捧住巴基的脸，以亲吻回应。  
  
最终二人都达到高潮，巴基这才有时间把裤子都脱掉，扔到沙发下，全身赤裸地趴回史蒂夫身上。  
  
他们沉默地拥抱了好一阵，史蒂夫拍了拍巴基的后腰，轻声叫道：“巴基？”  
  
“嗯？”巴基的声音模糊不清，似乎带着睡意，或者已经睡着了几分钟。  
  
“洗澡吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
又过了一会儿，巴基才从史蒂夫身上爬起来，只穿着一双灰袜子站在地板上，他的背后有一大片鹿头纹身，青色的花纹几乎覆盖了上半后背，史蒂夫觉得自己有再次硬起来的危险，他别开视线，从巴基的牛仔裤里拽出他的黑色内裤，“要洗吗？”  
  
“你能借我吗？我什么都没带。”  
  
史蒂夫从沙发上坐起来，暂时把不能再穿的睡裤提回到腰上，他的腹部全是两个人半干的精液，“我有烘干机，明早能穿。”  
  
巴基犹豫片刻才说道：“有时候我半夜会做梦。”  
  
“如果你吵醒我，我也会叫醒你，但你今天住在这。”史蒂夫以不容置疑的语气说道，他也站起来，往自己的浴室走，巴基终于在他后面跟上来。  
  
二人轮流清洁了身体，史蒂夫把能烘干的衣服捡到洗衣机里。  
  
“我能抽根烟吗？”巴基离开浴室的时候问他。   
  
史蒂夫点点头，“别在床上就行。”   
  
巴基在腰上围了条浴巾，走了出去。   
  
几分钟后，史蒂夫换上干净的睡裤和T恤，在阳台上找到了巴基。他穿着史蒂夫放在室内的拖鞋，双手撑在阳台边缘，指间夹的香烟似乎已经燃烧了一段时间。   
  
史蒂夫打开阳台门，靠在门边，纽约还没有进入夏季，户外温度不高，楼外的马路上仍然有车声，大都市里几乎没有完全安静的时候。   
  
“今天不太冷，是个晴天。”巴基突然说道。   
  
史蒂夫仰头看了看深蓝色的天空，城市灯光几乎把星光遮蔽了，但月亮却仍然明亮，挂在他们的头顶，“嗯，还行，但抽完就快回来吧，你刚洗完澡。”   
  
巴基仍然站在那，一动不动，“……如果今天他们必须在户外过夜，也不算特别糟糕。”   
  
史蒂夫思考片刻，才意识到“他们”是指泰勒和丹尼斯，他赤脚走到巴基身后，小心翼翼地取走了那未吸完的半根烟。史蒂夫把烟头在巴基用作临时烟灰缸的纸盒盖上熄灭，拉着巴基回到温暖的卧室里，锁好阳台的玻璃门，室内立即回归安静。   
  
“快上床。”史蒂夫掀开被子一角。   
  
巴基老实地拽掉了腰上的浴巾，“你想让我穿点什么再上床吗？”   
  
“平时呢？”   
  
巴基耸耸肩。   
  
史蒂夫脱掉自己的睡裤和上衣，在地毯上蹭蹭脚底，钻进被子里，巴基则保持着全身赤裸，在史蒂夫身边躺下来。巴基的身体仍然比史蒂夫要凉，史蒂夫开始为此感到恼火，他搂住巴基，让他们彼此接近。   
  
“这样可以吗？”史蒂夫问道。   
  
“嗯，”巴基也向史蒂夫身边靠了靠，“有点奇怪……已经很久没和别人一起睡过了。”   
  
史蒂夫哼笑了一下，他自己又何尝不是？在巴基之前，史蒂夫已经度过了两年多的空窗期，两年里他的床铺上不曾有别人，“你最好习惯一下。”   
  
巴基并没有回答，他看起来很疲惫，但睁着眼睛，似乎没有要入睡的意思，于是史蒂夫又说道：“你明天还会继续找那两个男孩吗？”   
  
“是啊。”巴基回答，“明早先去重案组集中，然后继续找。”   
  
“今天希尔说给你和你的搭档安排了别的任务？”   
  
“因为她的关系所以目前在重案组，不然我们要在会议结束后等负责人回分局给我们分派任务。”   
  
“有参与调查吗？”   
  
“去了死者家里。”巴基眨了眨眼，“我不知道是否应该讲这些，毕竟是正在调查中的案件……”   
  
“拜托，我是心理医生，我还知道如何保密。” 史蒂夫对谋杀案并没有特别的兴趣，这样的案件似乎每周都在纽约发生，相比之下，史蒂夫只是觉得巴基需要倾诉。  
  
巴基笑了一下，他翻了个身，挣脱了史蒂夫的怀抱，反过来搂住史蒂夫的身体，“先把灯关了。”   
  
史蒂夫伸手关掉了床头的台灯，屋内陷入一片黑暗中。   
  
“在托马斯家找到了很多氟西汀的空瓶……”史蒂夫能感到巴基呼出的气息碰在他的肩膀上，他的声音很近很近。   
  
“抗抑郁药物？”   
  
“嗯，联系了她的医生……说托马斯最近一段时间并没有去复诊，不过她的药本应足够坚持到下个月……瓶子却都空掉了。”   
  
“……她不是自杀的……我看到了。”   
  
“不是，是谋杀。”   
  
“我猜她是产后抑郁症？”史蒂夫轻声问道。   
  
“没错，她姐姐说她在丹尼斯出生后一直处于消沉的状态，一年多不见好转，姐姐一家想帮忙，但妹妹脾气很差，几乎无法接近，她的男友马克也是因此离开的。”   
  
“我看了新闻……丹尼斯不是那个男友的孩子吗？”   
  
“姐姐是这么说的，但出生证明上并没有登记父亲姓名，你看的新闻大概已经采访到她姐姐一家了吧，警方并没有透露这条信息。”   
  
“所以你们怎么看？”   
  
“不知道……那间房子里很乱，但难以鉴定哪些是因为争斗，哪些只是因为缺乏整理，她的大门没上锁，车库里的车胎痕迹还很新，看起来她是从家里被掳走的……事实上，鉴定人员根本看不出什么争斗的迹象，除了浴室的地砖上有一点点血迹。”   
  
“也许她吃了太多的抗抑郁药，变得容易控制。”   
  
“是一种可能性……很可能是这样。”   
  
“血迹是死者的吗？”   
  
“还不清楚，希望明天早上能有更多信息。”   
  
“嗯。”史蒂夫点点头，他轻轻吻了一下巴基的额头，“所以快睡吧，睡好觉明天才会有精力。”   
  
巴基在他肩膀上点了点头，但只沉默了几秒，又轻声叫他的名字。   
  
“嗯？”   
  
“我们……我想告诉你，我们当然有这么回事……我为先前的事情感到抱歉，真的。”   
  
“如果以后再发生什么令你沮丧的事情，你会和我讲吗？”   
  
“下一次，我会的。”   
  
“你知道……关于我们，我是认真的。”史蒂夫忍不住说道。   
  
片刻沉默过后，巴基回答：“我知道，我也是认真的。自从我回国以后，一直不太顺利，但也有很多好事发生，比如克里斯和艾丽莎，还有这份新工作，我觉得自己终于能够再派上用场，不用像个残废一样躲在家里了……”   
  
“巴基——”史蒂夫想要反驳，但巴基的手指找到他的嘴唇，轻轻压住。   
  
“还有你，史蒂夫，还有你，你是最好的一件事……我会努力的。”   
  
史蒂夫移开了巴基的手，他觉得有什么快要把他的胸腔撑破了，但他仍然努力斟酌着接下去的话，最终史蒂夫说道：“我知道，我相信。”   
  
“谢谢……晚安，史蒂夫。” 巴基结束了他们的对话。  
  
“晚安。”史蒂夫回答。   
  
闭上眼睛，史蒂夫突然想，以后有机会，他会给巴基讲讲关于凯莉的事情，告诉巴基原先他不愿意相信的，以及现在他深信不疑的。   
  
巴基的身体变得温暖起来，史蒂夫听着他逐渐变缓的呼吸声，也慢慢进入了梦乡。   
  
  
**2  
  
** 第二天清晨，史蒂夫醒过来，一只手正在用力摇他的肩膀。  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫模模糊糊地从枕头中歪过脸，他努力回忆为什么家里会有别人。  
  
“你的闹钟响了。”  
  
是巴基的声音，史蒂夫想，要是巴基在就好了，他把左眼睁开一条缝。巴基正单手垫在床边上，支着下巴在看他。史蒂夫闭上眼，又睁开，巴基并没有消失，反倒越来越清晰了。  
  
“……巴基？”  
  
“嗯，是我，你的闹钟响了，快起床。”  
  
然而史蒂夫根本没有听到任何铃声，他扭过头伸手去摸床头上放的手机，瞄了一眼，时间确实过了6点，“我怎么什么都没听到？”  
  
“因为我把它关掉了，麦莉·赛勒斯？你的品味可真糟糕。”  
  
史蒂夫费力地把脑袋转回巴基那边，想要抱怨“那又怎样”，但发出的声音更像“那呢酱”，他把手机按在床上，塞进枕头下面，另一只手压了压堵在嘴边的枕头，“是跑步的闹钟，今天懒得跑了，好困。”他再次闭上眼，手臂完全缩到被子里面。  
  
“随你，不过我要走了，昨天晚上我忘了给艾丽莎打电话，我现在得上门道歉。”  
  
史蒂夫再次眨眨眼睛，终于把眼睛全睁开了，真的是巴基在和自己说话——昨天他在自己家过夜了……史蒂夫立即觉得清醒了不少，“巴基？”  
  
巴基跪在床边，哈哈大笑起来，他看起来精神不错，“真想不到你早上起床是这样的。”  
  
“怎样的？”史蒂夫皱起眉。  
  
巴基没有回答，他撑起身体，凑到史蒂夫脸颊边亲了一下，史蒂夫不由得傻笑起来，在巴基退回床边后，史蒂夫抓住巴基的手腕，身体向有巴基的床边蹭了一段，肚子下面的床单逐渐变凉了。他又抱怨地嘀咕了一声，不再挪动，停留在比较暖和的一边。  
  
“我在想……你愿不愿意和我一起去？她好久没有见你了……大概能分散她的注意力，她不会轻易原谅这种错误……”史蒂夫听到巴基这么说。  
  
“她？”  
  
“艾丽莎，我昨天忘记给她打电话，在她上学之前想去道个歉。你愿意和我一起去吗？反正你的闹钟也响过了。”  
  
“当然。没问题，我怎么没有听到闹钟响？”他伸手去摸床头柜，巴基则把手伸到史蒂夫的枕头底下，挤着史蒂夫的脸，掏出了他要找的手机。  
  
史蒂夫翻了个身，看清屏幕上显示的6点10分，他揉了揉眼睛，“你关了我的闹钟？”  
  
“史蒂夫，欢迎回地球。”巴基笑着说道。  
  
史蒂夫不太明白那是什么意思，他皱眉看巴基，但巴基在笑，他的笑容令史蒂夫觉得亲切温暖，“我现在就起来。”史蒂夫翻身下了床，巴基也从床边站起来，“闹钟是——”史蒂夫想要解释。  
  
“——叫你跑步的，我知道，但你今天不用跑了。”巴基打断他，“快去洗澡。”  
  
“你已经准备好了吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基绕到他背后，开始推他的后背。  
  
“我能出门了，在此之前我的闹钟和你的闹钟都响过，你还是睡死的状态，现在我怀疑自己半夜惊醒真的吵不醒你。”  
  
“——你做噩梦了吗？”史蒂夫立即担忧起来。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“没有，我没做梦，睡得很好。但现在起床了，出去吃早餐？或者教教我怎么用你那台咖啡机，希望我还没把它搞坏。”  
  
“但我每天早晨要喝奶昔……厨房贴了配料表……把所有东西都放进奶昔机里面，插上电源，按20秒按钮就好。”  
  
“遵命，队长。”巴基把史蒂夫塞进浴室里，还顺手关上了门。  
  
史蒂夫冲了澡，刷了牙，把脸颊上长出的胡渣剃干净，再换上新衣服。他脑中云里雾里的状态终于消失了，史蒂夫突然觉得让巴基看到他早起的低迷状态有些丢人。  
  
史蒂夫磨磨蹭蹭地走到厨房里，巴基正把粉红色的泥状物倒进玻璃杯。  
  
“我还以为只有我妹妹搞这种东西喝……不过她会搞出绿色的一滩，比你这个食谱还要恶心……”巴基听见他走过来，也没回头，声音里仍然有笑意，“你过得也太像个基佬了……”  
  
他把杯子倒满后，才转身递到史蒂夫面前。  
  
史蒂夫抓过奶昔杯，喝了一口，比他平时做得要稠一些，巴基放的牛奶大概不够，“是呀，我真是太像个基佬了，我能有什么办法？！”  
  
巴基抿着嘴，一副憋着笑的样子。  
  
“我需要几分钟才能清醒，你尽管嘲笑我吧，随便。”史蒂夫沮丧地抱怨道。  
  
但史蒂夫没有听到大笑的声音，“……我还成功煮好了咖啡，不需要你的援助了，面包片在烤。”烤面包机刚好结束加热，发出叮叮的响声，四片面包弹了起来，台子上黄油和果酱已经被取出来。史蒂夫再抬头看巴基的时候，他的笑容变得很温柔，阳光穿过餐桌旁的落地窗照进开放式厨房里，把史蒂夫踩的那块地板晒得很暖和，史蒂夫突然出现了某种莫名的熟悉感，他突然觉得这情景自己似乎经历过。  
  
当然，史蒂夫知道那只是他自己的大脑在作怪，但仍然很温馨。  
  
“起床气还挺重。”巴基突然评价道。  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，只不过他不再觉得尴尬了，“闭嘴吧，巴恩斯。”  
  
巴基举起双手投降。  
  
“我们有多长时间？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“还有一段，你也可以坐下吃。”巴基把面包片捡到盘子里，又给史蒂夫倒了一杯咖啡。  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
“黛西刚发短信说她买了我的早饭。”  
  
“你可以告诉她以后不用再买了。”过了两秒，史蒂夫突然意识到自己的话，有想要咬舌头的冲动，“我的意思是说……我是说，你愿意来我这住的话，我们可以一起吃早餐。也许你可以带些衣服和日用品过来。”  
  
“我暂时不会搬过来。”巴基说得很认真。  
  
史蒂夫难免感到失望，“嗯，当然。”他向嘴里灌了一口热咖啡，但巴基说了暂时不是吗？  
  
“不过下次我会带些东西过来。”巴基安慰地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“希望你只有起床暂时失忆的毛病，睡前的事情还记得……我昨晚说的话，都是真心的。只不过，突然住到别人家，总是感觉……很奇怪，也许有时候会突然想独处……”  
  
“我当然理解，我本来也——”现在他们上过床，史蒂夫本来的计划似乎不重要了，可也许事实并非如此。  
  
“史蒂夫，现在我似乎知道了，你一直都在迁就我，我会……好吧，我不知道该怎么说，但……你知道对吧？下次我会带些东西过来。”巴基保证道。  
  
史蒂夫点头，“那就不说这个了……等我几分钟把这些吃完，我们就出发。”  
  
七点之前，史蒂夫陪巴基一起离开家，前往巴基妹妹克里斯·巴恩斯的住所，史蒂夫曾经对艾丽莎做过家访，知道克里斯·巴恩斯的地址。克里斯家离史蒂夫的公寓并不远，但比起史蒂夫家那栋新建的公寓楼，这里的房子都上了年头，近年来皇冠高地环境改善了很多，犯罪率大大下降，这附近突然变成了热门的居住区。史蒂夫知道克里斯的公寓与自己家几乎完全相反，史蒂夫家是全新的建筑里堆满了古董家具，而克里斯的房子则是老楼内部全面现代化装修。  
  
巴基在妹妹家大门前停下来，按了两次门铃，史蒂夫知道巴基有自己的钥匙，他只是想通告一下来访，以免吓到屋里的人。有些人需要小心注意各种细节但依旧无法避免鲁莽，史蒂夫自己也难免有过失的时候，巴基则完全不同，他的体贴细致就像天生一样。  
  
过了半分钟，一个身材矮胖满脸严肃的女人给他们开了门。  
  
“嘿，早安，欧尔嘉，我回来看看艾丽莎。”巴基向女人打招呼，“这位是史蒂夫·罗杰斯医生，艾丽莎曾经见过他的，是个熟人。”  
  
名叫欧尔嘉的女人打量了史蒂夫一眼，用带有严重东欧口音的英语说道：“早上好，不过艾丽莎不太高兴。”  
  
女人把巴基和史蒂夫让进屋内，关好房门，她既没有招待二人就坐，也没有提议供应咖啡和茶点，她叫了一声艾丽莎，便直接进厨房继续做自己的事了，巴基小声在史蒂夫耳边说道：“欧尔嘉并不是那种佣人，也许她看起来有些严肃，不亲切，但对于艾丽莎反倒容易相处，我想这点你比我懂得更多。欧尔嘉受过严格培训，除了不怎么友好之外完美无缺。”  
  
“我可什么都没说。”史蒂夫笑着对巴基噘了噘嘴。  
  
“好吧，这是个坏毛病，因为你原先是评价克里斯抚养能力的人，所以我总觉得一切都要解释清楚。”  
  
史蒂夫只是眨了眨眼睛，他早就对巴基和克里斯的抚养能力做出了判断，他们是小女孩能够获得的最适当的家人。棕色头发的小女孩终于从房里走了出来，手上拖着她的蓝色小书包，书包底蹭着地板。  
  
“嗨，艾丽莎，早上好。”史蒂夫说道，小女孩只看他一眼，并没有回应。  
  
巴基立即走过去，蹲跪在艾丽莎面前，“嗨，艾丽莎，还记得史蒂夫医生吗？”  
  
艾丽莎只是瞪着巴基，她确实生气了，史蒂夫能够看出来，虽然她脸上没有更多的表情，但眼神却有微妙不同。  
  
“昨天真的忙过了时间，等我想起来已经太晚了，你会原谅我吗？”巴基似乎意识到史蒂夫不足以分散艾丽莎的注意力，便干脆开始解释，他认真的样子让史蒂夫很想凑过去摸摸他的头顶。  
  
小女孩没说话，巴基仔细观察女孩的表情，随后又说道：“都是我不好，但你知道我最近有了新工作是不是？就像你妈妈一样，有时候……真的很忙，这一两天恐怕都没时间陪你了。”  
  
艾丽莎又看了巴基一会儿，突然抬头看向史蒂夫，就好像刚注意到史蒂夫的存在一样——史蒂夫了解，艾丽莎并非刚注意到他，女孩对周围非常警惕，即使她没在看他的时候，如果史蒂夫靠近，她也会后退。  
  
艾丽莎盯着史蒂夫的眼睛看了一会儿，也不出声。  
  
史蒂夫看向巴基，寻求帮助，他虽然是心理医生，但巴基对女孩显然有更深的了解。  
  
巴基已经完全跪在地板上，双手扶着膝盖，“不是因为史蒂夫，艾丽莎，不是因为史蒂夫的关系，我真的很忙，要工作。”  
  
艾丽莎终于别开了视线，注意力又回到巴基身上，她又看了巴基一会儿，“警察。”  
  
巴基迅速地点头，“嗯，是警察，因为发生了案件，所以很忙。”  
  
艾丽莎抿着嘴，低下头，把书包背到了背上，她绕过巴基开始向大门口走去。  
  
巴基从地上站起来，似乎松了一口气，史蒂夫这才觉得他刚刚大概真的很紧张。  
  
“你过关了？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“似乎是的。”巴基回答。  
  
“你是怎么做到的？”史蒂夫又问。  
  
“嗯？什么意思？”巴基疑惑不解地看着史蒂夫。  
  
“你和你妹妹，你们与艾丽莎相处的时候都能和她‘对话’，即使她很少开口。”  
  
“相处时间长了，就可以感觉到她想要什么，艾丽莎很直接，比很多其他小孩都好懂。”巴基耸耸肩，“欧尔嘉现在也大概可以猜出她想要什么了，这肯定算不上什么特长。”  
  
“嗯，我知道，但我想问你更看重面部表情还是身体语言？”  
  
“全部？我猜……有各种因素——”巴基挠挠头，艾丽莎已经走到客厅门口，自己去穿鞋子了。  
  
“我们就要出发了，巴恩斯先生。”欧尔嘉再次出现，她也背上了自己的单肩包，手中提着为艾丽莎准备的午餐盒。  
  
“嗯嗯，好的。”巴基回答。  
  
“您离开的时候请锁上门，昨天看到新闻里说展望公园就发生了——”她突然联想到了巴基的身份，便闭上了嘴，“抱歉，我昨晚没有意识到这点，警方在调查那个案子。”  
  
“嗯，没关系，我会锁好门的，你们确实要注意安全。”巴基回答。  
  
“当然。”欧尔嘉严肃认真地说道，“再见，巴恩斯先生。”  
  
“再见。”巴基在艾丽莎回头的时候对女孩挥了挥手。  
  
欧尔嘉打开大门，“我们走了，艾丽莎。”  
  
艾丽莎并没有道别，她跟着自己的看护者走出了大门。  
  
巴基在原地站了一会儿，才转向史蒂夫，“怎样？我们可以再待一会儿，黛西七点半来接我。”  
  
“巴基，我突然想起一件事，我们最近在做一个小项目，算是积累一些自闭症儿童与他人交流的数据，有点像拍电影一样的动作捕捉，用于分析和研究自闭症孩子的表达方式。我想问问，你觉得艾丽莎有没有可能参加？”  
  
巴基犹豫了一会儿，问道：“要做什么吗？”  
  
“需要家长和孩子共同出席，在游戏室里完成一些规定的交流任务，都很简单，屋内设有3D录像设备。因为需要录像，即使我们保证录像和3D成像只在这一个研究项目中使用，但毕竟不是所有家长都可以接受。如果你认为有可能我当然会去征求克里斯的意见，但如果你都认为不妥，我也就不想打扰你妹妹了。我们提供经济补偿……虽说这对你妹妹大概没什么影响。”  
  
“我觉得你可以问问克里斯，毕竟对于艾丽莎来讲只是去医院玩儿一会儿。”巴基回答。  
  
史蒂夫抿起嘴，又犹豫了一会儿，“你妹妹如果不愿意的话，你一定要实话告诉我，因为我觉得克里斯似乎觉得我帮过她什么忙，于是……”  
  
巴基笑道：“我向你保证，如果是关于艾丽莎的事情，你就算救过她的命，她认为不妥、不同意也会直说的。”  
  
“这样就好……”史蒂夫点点头。  
  
“克里斯明天回家，你可以给这里打电话。”  
  
“你也会来吗？”  
  
“如果克里斯同意的话，我也可以抽出时间——”正说着，巴基突然从口袋里掏出手机，屏幕是亮的，上面显示有一条新消息。  
  
“如果可以的话，欧尔嘉也可以一起来——你知道这种案例很难得。”  
  
巴基笑着对史蒂夫点点头，“当然，欧尔嘉最容易，克里斯给她付工资。”他滑动屏幕，史蒂夫没来得及别开视线，那条信息写着：“我到早了，你能跑过来吗？懒蛋。”  
  
巴基迅速回复，看他的操作速度，大概是回了一个“好”。  
  
“我搭档，她来早了。”  
  
“嗯，那我们也走吧。”  
  
“其实，你自己也可以，艾丽莎认识你，但不熟悉，你也可以与她交流试试——如果克里斯同意参加实验的话。”  
  
“这真是个好主意，如果她同意，我会安排的。现在快走吧，别让你的搭档等太久。”史蒂夫感激地说道。  
  
巴基锁好房门，和史蒂夫一起来到楼下，“你和搭档关系不错？”史蒂夫忍不住问。  
  
“嗯，而且她知道我们。”  
  
史蒂夫感到非常惊讶，“真的？你告诉她的？”  
  
“昨天早晨嘛，你非拉着我说话。”  
  
“我很抱歉——”  
  
巴基立即打断了他，“嘿，我开玩笑的，黛西不错，她没什么问题。”  
  
史蒂夫仔细观察巴基的表情，他似乎真不在意，史蒂夫这才放下心来。  
  
巴基捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，再次安慰道：“反正她是我搭档，早晚有一天得知道。”  
  
他的话让史蒂夫感到欣慰，“早晚”听起来，像是一个对长久关系的保证。他们在楼下拥抱告别，史蒂夫又回到自家公寓，他打开电视机，一边看新闻一边收拾上班的东西。  
  
新闻里播放的内容和昨天晚上没什么本质区别，现在更多关于死者的信息被公布，比如她曾经在什么学校就读，有过怎样的工作。托马斯女士显然居住在一个很封闭的社区里，新闻里播放了一些托马斯家的画面，记者试图采访她的邻居们，但没有人愿意与记者打交道。这也许是件好事，史蒂夫心想，但如果他们也不愿意与警察交流，可能就没那么好了。  
  
这一天天气晴朗，空气中已经隐隐约约能嗅到夏天的味道。史蒂夫像往常一样去上班，他的心情很好，几乎已经把前一天发现凶案现场的忧郁甩在脑后了，他希望巴基他们的调查会有进展，尽快找到失踪的孩子们。  
  
就像以往的每周三一样，这一天史蒂夫只在上午接待病人，下午会安排时间用于科研。早晨他与巴基分开时并没有约定什么，所以他今晚会在办公室多待一段时间。史蒂夫已经做好耐心等待巴基下一次联络他的准备。  
  
史蒂夫完全没想到，他在当天中午，就再次接到了巴基的电话。  
  
“我们找到了泰勒。”巴基毫无开场白的说道，“正在去医院的路上。”  
  
巴基的语气严肃刻板，史蒂夫立即紧张起来，迅速打开电脑浏览器，一边听电话一边搜索新闻，新闻网页上还没有任何更新。  
  
“怎么了？他受伤了吗？”  
  
“不，不，他看起来还不错。”史蒂夫听到电话那边有警用无线电的噪声。  
  
“另一个小家伙呢？”  
  
“这正是问题所在。”巴基回答道，“希尔警官打算去找你。”  
  
“到底怎么回事？”史蒂夫感到焦虑。  
  
“我现在要挂了，我们必须见面再说。”在史蒂夫反应过来之前，巴基已经结束了通话。


	3. 第三章

**1.**  
  
有人在巴基眼前打了一次响指，“请集中注意力，巴恩斯警官。我们从头开始——”  
  
巴基两只手用力搓了搓自己的脸颊，希望有人可以把自己从这种糟糕的局面中解救出来，“操你——”他小声嘀咕道。  
  
“你说什么？！”正在问询的FBI探员也已经失去了耐心。  
  
真他妈糟糕，巴基暗想。  
  
房门突然被打开了，外面更清爽的空气涌进室内，巴基熟悉的男士香水味跟着飘进来，“嘿！你在审问他！”  
  
巴基抬起眼皮，看到史蒂夫推门走了进来，他脸上带着愤怒和指责的表情，双手叉腰，站到了巴基身旁，面对来自调查局的柯尔贝尔探员。  
  
“你是什么东西？”柯尔贝尔没好气地质问道。  
  
“这位是罗杰斯医生，NYPD咨询的儿童心理专家。”站在巴基背后的玛利亚·希尔警官解释道，然后她看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫也转身面向她，“医生，我看你是误会了什么，我们只是在交换情报，不是什么审问——”  
  
柯尔贝尔显然无法理解希尔为何要向史蒂夫解释任何事情，他是那种那种能对人粗鲁就尽量粗鲁的老派混球探员，“罗杰斯医生，请你去找迈尔斯警官，不要来打扰调查——”  
  
“听着，也许你不知道，但巴恩斯警官来自陆军特种部队，他们接受过对抗敌军审讯的训练，无论你管这种封闭室内重复相同问话的活动叫什么——交换情报——随你的便，但这达不到你想要的效果。这只会导致巴恩斯警官进入——现在这种状态，他会失去反应能力。如果你们真想有效地交流而不是相互找麻烦，我叫秘书准备了咖啡和饼干，我们可以一起去有沙发的多功能活动室，包括迈尔斯警官和约翰逊警官。”  
  
柯尔贝尔从椅子上站了起来，“医生，据我所知，组织调查案件是FBI和NYPD的工作，还轮不到你一个咨询人员来发号施令，FBI有现成的专家，我们可以立即换人。”  
  
还不等希尔开口调解，史蒂夫立即回道：“我没想对你发号施令，FBI探员先生，如果你觉得我在发号施令，大概因为我当过陆军上尉，讲话的语气可能令你产生心理作用，但我可以向你保证我没有——如果我在发号施令，我会期待对方无条件服从，而不是像这样对我叽叽歪歪的。”  
  
“你说谁叽叽歪歪？！”柯尔贝尔已经气得脸红脖子粗，但史蒂夫仍然不为所动。  
  
“柯尔贝尔探员，我想换个大点的屋子让所有人做一次简报是个好主意，毕竟巴恩斯警官已经把事情大致讲完，你也听到，他与约翰逊警官的证言没有出入，现在是时候把所有人集中在一起进行简报了。”希尔的语气也格外冷静，这让令柯尔贝尔显得更加难堪。  
  
柯尔贝尔刚想发作，巴基的搭档黛西·约翰逊突然从门口探头进来，“长官，雷诺德兹的律师已经来了，迈尔斯警官让我来通知大家。”  
  
房间中尴尬地沉默了几秒钟，最终柯尔贝尔强迫自己冷静下来，说道：“叫迈尔斯警官、内尔曼探员还有那两个辅导员一起，我们做一次简报。”  
  
“在哪里做简报？”黛西问道。  
  
柯尔贝尔凶恶地瞪了史蒂夫一眼。  
  
史蒂夫回答道：“三楼的多功能室，秘书已经准备好咖啡和饼干。”  
  
“太好了！我是说……好的长官。”她退了出去，柯尔贝尔紧跟着离开了房间。  
  
希尔经过史蒂夫身边的时候，只是说了一句：“你也要适可而止，医生，别让我后悔来找你，我们确实可以随时换人。”  
  
史蒂夫耸耸肩，没回答。他在半小时之前才签署好与NYPD的合作协议，据巴基所知，史蒂夫的加入和巴基没有任何关系，史蒂夫一直获得某个纽约市检察官的举荐，一个名叫卡特的女人，卡特与希尔似乎交情匪浅。等有机会，巴基大概会问问史蒂夫与纽约警务系统的关系，他身上还有太多巴基不了解的背景，巴基希望有一天，自己可以了解这个人的全部。  
  
等所有人都离开房间，巴基才长长出了一口气。  
  
“你还好吧？”史蒂夫轻声问道。  
  
“我没事，不过你真是救了我的命，我的脑袋都要爆炸了。”  
  
“我听迈尔斯警官说，是你找到了男孩，他们至少应该有点感激之心。”史蒂夫忽略掉了巴基的感谢，直接对FBI抱怨起来，在短暂的交往当中，巴基至少了解了史蒂夫的这点性格，他十分厌恶霸陵。  
  
“我的任务就是找到他，警察局为此付我薪水，我只是在完成任务。”巴基摇了摇头，也终于从椅子上站起来。史蒂夫出现后，他的紧张感消失了一大半，就像史蒂夫说的那样，巴基接受过对抗审讯的磨炼，让他在反复问询下主动交代自己所知的信息完全违背他的本能。不仅如此，巴基还经历过实战……那些他宁可遗忘的噩梦。  
  
“全纽约的警察都在找他，只有你找到了，你需要多给自己记点功劳，巴基。”史蒂夫拍拍巴基的肩膀，“也许你过不了多久就能做警探了。”  
  
“好吧，队长，借你吉言。”巴基对史蒂夫敬了个礼，回想起他对柯尔贝尔探员说话的态度，忍不住露出笑容，“但我不得不说，你真的很喜欢发号施令。”  
  
史蒂夫只和巴基对视了一会儿，就错开了眼神，不好意思地挠了挠头，“胡说，我肯定没有。”他挥了一下手臂，向门口走去，巴基跟在他身后。巴基敢肯定，史蒂夫脸红了。  
  
史蒂夫真的充满许多奇妙特质，在此之前巴基从未遇到过任何像他一样的人，他说话做事时有某种非常自然的权威性，但同时又会显得腼腆谦虚，像个总是不好意思的傻小子，史蒂夫看起来并非经验十足，但却有某种特殊的说服力，这种极端矛盾在他身上却完美地融合在一起。  
  
“他们过一会儿还会继续让你讲同样的事情。”来到楼梯间的时候，史蒂夫突然回头，打断了巴基对史蒂夫的思绪，他看起来有些忧虑。  
  
“没关系的，我好多了，而且，就当是说给你听。”巴基满不在乎地耸耸肩，如果是对史蒂夫诉说，他会感觉自然轻松许多。  
  
史蒂夫又看了巴基一会儿，确认他没事，才继续下楼，“我倒是真的很想知道，你到底是怎么找到他的。”“好运？”巴基回答道，“比起这个，你刚才看见那个孩子了，你觉得……”  
  
史蒂夫立即摇头，“我不知道巴基，我至少得先和他聊几句。”  
  
“希望他们能允许你与泰勒交谈。”  
  
他们走进多功能室的时候，两个FBI探员、五名NYPD刑警和巡警、还有儿童医院的专家辅导员都已就位。柯尔贝尔显然正在与希尔争论什么，看到史蒂夫和巴基进门，二人同时禁声。  
  
希尔走到黛西身边的位置坐到了沙发上，黛西不自在地向旁边挪了挪，她还没有完全适应与希尔一起工作。柯尔贝尔对巴基说道：“巴恩斯探员，我想你也已经短暂休息过了，现在可以再讲一遍你是如何找到那男孩，以及他到底说了什么吗？”  
  
巴基深深吸了口气，看了看自己的搭档，又看了看史蒂夫，努力忽略掉房间里的其他人，开始回忆上午的经历。  
  
那并非全是运气，也有一半来自某种必须完成任务的冲动，巴基曾无数次与自己的队友们在陌生的中东城市中试图依靠微小的线索寻找敌人，那时候有人说他们在玩猫捉老鼠的把戏，但在巴基看来，那时候的他们，更像是老鼠捉猫。这次，他追逐的场景变成了再熟悉不过的纽约市，警察们寻找的目标，只是两个完全无害的男孩，巴基给自己设定了目标，就一定要完成。  
  
清晨与史蒂夫分开后，巴基搭上他与黛西的巡逻车，开往分局更换制服，随后前往曼哈顿的警察总署。托马斯案因为失踪儿童而请来了FBI协助调查，在专案组准备室内，巴基和黛西是官职最小的警察，二人所在分局的刑侦队长，希尔，以及希尔的上司，都参加了晨间的报告会。前一天负责问询死者姐姐雷诺德兹一家的警官、负责追查死者前男友马克·齐格勒的警官、以及负责现场勘查的鉴证人员纷纷做了简报，警官们已经把在托马斯家收集的线索全部变成照片档案，打印发给了所有参与简报的人。  
  
根据雷诺德兹女士的证词，死者托马斯女士自从丈夫道格拉斯去世后便一直患有轻度抑郁症，她的病情在丹尼斯出生后骤然加重，必须依靠药物才能稳定情绪。雷诺德兹夫妇膝下无子，时常主动帮忙照顾泰勒和丹尼斯。经济方面，艾尔西亚与前夫曾在距离自家不远的住宅楼内投资购买了三间公寓，艾尔西亚目前无业，以出租房屋为主要经济来源，生活条件也属尚可，供应两个孩子上学并无太大负担，但也绝不富裕。所有认识艾尔西亚·托马斯的人都对她的私生活了解甚少，除了她的三家房客以及一些邻居，她很少与别人交流。  
  
托马斯与她的前男友马克·齐格勒是由她的姐姐介绍认识的。四年前雷诺德兹夫妇带泰勒一同出游，碰到了在布鲁克林区拍摄外景广告的齐格勒，齐格勒的上司看中了泰勒，想邀请小男孩作儿童模特，雷诺德兹给妹妹打电话获得许可后，泰勒加入了正在拍外景的女模特，拍摄了几张照片。  
  
可惜有泰勒的照片并未被广告公司采用，齐格勒好心地把几张制作好的照片送到了雷诺德兹家，这才被雷诺德兹女士介绍给了妹妹。齐格勒与艾尔西亚·托马斯交往了一段时间，很快进入半同居状态，艾尔西亚再次怀孕，齐格勒甚至做好了结婚的准备。丹尼斯早产了两个月，所幸除了十分瘦小体弱外，并无永久性生理缺陷。但婴儿出生后，情侣二人间矛盾日益加重，齐格勒不堪忍受，最终决定分手，他无意争夺婴儿抚养权，也没想过逃避抚养责任，似乎是个彻头彻尾的老好人。  
  
他于几个月前搬离了托马斯家，回到了自己在泽西市的公寓居住。根据齐格勒的证词，他目前每周末探望自己的儿子一次，其他时间除非艾尔西亚需要帮助，否则他不会回到布鲁克林。上一次见到艾尔西亚，也是在前一个周末。  
  
警察对于齐格勒的证词尚有疑虑，因为艾尔西亚死亡当晚6点左右，她曾给齐格勒打过一次电话，齐格勒称电话内容只是为了确认他下个周末的行程，通话时间只持续了2分钟左右的时间，然而这种巧合在警方全无线索的时候，也值得关注。  
  
简报之后，希尔与她的临时搭档迈尔斯警官前往医院观看尸体检查，巴基和黛西带着案件材料，回到死者家附近的区域，组织其他分局巡警一起搜索失踪的孩子。  
  
他们从死者家出发，漫无目的地在街上游荡，询问街边便利店的店主，试图搜索两个男孩的踪迹。他们通过简报了解，泰勒在当天下午从学校安全到家，6点左右有邻居看到泰勒独自外出，但没人看到泰勒遭人绑架，自此之后也没有邻居再目击到泰勒回来。  
  
他们试图让目击泰勒离家的邻居仔细回想泰勒当时的衣着，泰勒穿着他的蓝白夹克上衣，戴着棒球帽，还背着他的棒球包。邻居只当他是去公园玩，所以根本没有在意。  
  
巴基和黛西为此向南找到格雷乌森德公园，但一路上没再碰到见过泰勒·托马斯的人，更没人见过泰勒带着他幼小的弟弟。  
  
“再说一次，你们为什么会开始向北走？”柯尔贝尔打断了巴基的描述，有些不耐烦地问道。  
  
“因为我的搭档开车时，我只能一遍又一遍的翻证物照片，我看到泰勒屋里的那些画，其中有五张都是同一个角度的布鲁克林桥。那几张画和他的其他涂鸦不一样，那几张画的角度非常准确，我们觉得那不像是凭借想象画出来的。于是我找到了希尔警官，打电话给雷诺德兹女士，她告诉我们曾多次带泰勒去过旧码头街的公园，于是我们开始往那个方向找，那里已经出了分局辖区，所以我们没有叫上其他人，毕竟只是不着边际的猜想……”  
  
“所以你们在主街公园找到了他。”  
  
准确的说是在旧码头街旁边工地的楼里面，男孩走了整整五英里的路，躲在工地高架的三层，在那睡了整晚，目前工地处于停工期，并没有工人造访，所以也无人发现躲避的男孩。  
  
巴基点了点头。  
  
“找到后呢？你们是怎么做的。”  
  
“我和我的搭档，约翰逊警官，我们反复确认男孩的照片，立即打电话报告，虽然没有看到外伤，还是叫了救护车。我们表明了自己的身份，我们把他带到警车旁。我的搭档告诫我说最好不要做任何询问，先等待探员到现场，但是我说服了约翰逊警官，我认为了解丹尼斯的下落是最紧迫的事情。于是我问他：‘你知道你的弟弟在哪里吗？’”  
  
“‘你知道你的弟弟在哪里吗？’原话？”  
  
“是的，一字不差。”  
  
“他是怎么回答的？”  
  
巴基闭上眼睛，又睁开，“他没有立即回答……”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“我又对他说，‘听着，泰勒，我们需要知道你弟弟的下落，他还好吗？他安全吗？’我想我是这么问的。”  
  
“他的回答？”  
  
巴基沉默了几秒，才开口，“他说：‘丹尼斯死了。’我和黛西……我们感到震惊，我们不知道如何继续，然后泰勒又说：‘我把他从桥上丢了下去。’”  
  
“一字不差？”  
  
“一字不差，长官，‘我把他从桥上丢了下去。’”黛西插嘴道，“我当时就和巴基在一起，我承认我们都没什么经验，于是我们开始问他，是不是真的，为什么这么说，在哪个桥上丢下去的，我们问了很多，但是泰勒就不再说话了，直到希尔警官到场。我想我们不小心吓到了他……”  
  
柯尔贝尔看向希尔，希尔摇摇头，“泰勒·托马斯没有对我说任何话。”  
  
“所以你们两个是唯一听到他这么说的人，你们觉得事情的可信度有多少？”  
  
“那个邻居，看到泰勒出门的邻居，他很确定泰勒是背着他的棒球包出门的。现在他的包没有了。”巴基疲惫地叹了口气，他还能回忆起男孩空洞的眼神和平板压抑的语气，那让巴基做好面对最糟的准备。  
  
“你的意思是……耶稣基督。”迈尔斯嘟哝着，史蒂夫看着巴基，但没有发言。  
  
“这将决定我们是否要开始打捞……”柯尔贝尔有些恼火地摸着下巴。  
  
“事实上我已经通知了NYPD的巡逻船在水面寻找，如果要在东河打捞尸体，我们必须知道丹尼斯被扔下去的准确时间和地点，NYPD有河流监测数据，可以计算出大概的打捞区域，潜水员才能下水。没有信息，打捞无法进行。我们需要那孩子配合，全看雷诺德兹夫妇是否决定配合警方，不然我们也无能为力。”希尔转向史蒂夫，“医生，你怎么看？”  
  
“我刚刚才签了你们的协议，只是隔着玻璃看了那孩子一会儿，没办法做出任何判断。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
柯尔贝尔不屑地哼了一声。  
  
但希尔却很有耐心，她继续问道：“但你至少有第一印象。”  
  
史蒂夫端起自己的咖啡，喝了一口，“‘第一印象’是个伪概念……”他叹了口气，犹豫了一会儿，巴基知道他确实已经做出了一些判断，“我想警方肯定也认为，泰勒对巴恩斯警官还有约翰逊警官说的话，可以有许多种不同的解释，但你们想知道的是：这个孩子是否是具有暴力倾向的人格障碍症患者，他是否有意杀害一个婴儿……”  
  
史蒂夫停了下来，希尔固执地追问，“你的结论是？”  
  
“迈尔斯警官给我看了托马斯家的状况，其中包括泰勒的房间，我也注意到了巴恩斯探员刚提到的，他用来寻找男孩的那些涂鸦。儿童画作往往反映出他们对世界的认知，患有人格障碍的儿童，他们所观察到的世界也是极端的、扭曲的，那些作品通常会带有某些易于常人的特征，但是泰勒的作品无论在用色还是构图上都反映出一个正常7岁男孩的爱好和视角，如果单从他的生活环境来看，我没有察觉到任何异常。”  
  
“反社会人格也许会隐藏得很深，可能不易察觉。”柯尔贝尔插嘴道，“FBI也有过不少案例，问题儿童在犯案前并没有表现出任何异常。”  
  
“不是没有表现出异常，是他们身边的人未能察觉到。”史蒂夫解释道，“你所说的这类人格障碍，他们确实很可能在幼年时期就学会了隐藏自己，但儿童的隐藏技巧并不熟练，之所以无法被发觉，是因为他们身边的人会本能地忽略那些线索。这不仅仅适用于儿童，同样适用于任何此类罪犯，我想这点警察再清楚不过了。针对成人，他们可能已经在成长过程中学会了应付怀疑和复杂的审讯，但小孩子没有机会得到这种锻炼，一旦有针对性地进行检查，他们通常无法完美隐藏。”  
  
“也就是说，如果有机会接触，你能给出准确的判断。”  
  
“心理学不是物理学，我可以保证90%的准确性。”史蒂夫摊开手掌，“但无论泰勒是否属于反社会人格，他都有可能像他坦白的那样，把自己的弟弟扔进了河里。孩子有自己的幻想和认知……我必须先进行诊断，才能给你们提供一些评估。”  
  
“所以呢？”迈尔斯警官问道。  
  
“所以我们只能等着。”希尔回答，“等着律师的许可。”  
  
柯尔贝尔开始在房间中来回踱步，“这可是一个婴儿的性命，狗娘养的……”  
  
多功能室中气氛凝重，一片沉默，只有柯尔贝尔恼人的脚步声。  
  
巴基的内心中已经接受了丹尼斯的死讯，从他们发现泰勒到现在已经过了2个小时，如果丹尼斯被扔进水里，应该没有存活的可能性了。  
  
那个早产的婴儿长到一岁半仍然只有20磅重，身高不足30英寸……正好可以塞进一个棒球包内。当泰勒出家门的时候，丹尼斯也许已经死了……。  
  
那么也许泰勒并没有杀死他，他从来都没有说过杀死，巴基沉默地思考着。  
  
他偷偷看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫也在看他。  
  
巴基觉得自己突然被卷进了一件奇怪的事件里，他才刚刚作为巡警工作了三周时间，本不应该出现在重案组，现在也不该站在这里，为楼上那个男孩的未来而感到焦虑。如果他不在这，也许史蒂夫也不会在这。  
  
但事已至此，史蒂夫的存在给他带来莫大的安慰。  
  
巴基又看了史蒂夫一眼，借口去洗手间，离开了多功能室。史蒂夫很快便跟了出来，在洗手间找到他。  
  
他们并肩在窗边站了一会儿，巴基点燃一支香烟，只吸了一口，香烟夹在他的两指间，烟灰缓缓延长，香烟卷纸随之后退。  
  
“这里不让抽烟。”史蒂夫以轻松的语气说道。  
  
巴基把香烟熄灭了，他突然冲动地说道：“谢谢。”  
  
“谢什么？”史蒂夫问，巴基喜欢听他说话的声音，即使只是简短的两个单词。  
  
“我不知道，所有？……我只是觉得，你也在这真是太好了。”  
  
“我帮不上什么忙。”史蒂夫回答，“别忘了你们还有一个在逃的凶手，泰勒总不可能杀了他母亲。”  
  
“是的，没错，你说的没错，史蒂夫……我们得找到那个凶手。”  
  
史蒂夫又沉默了一会儿，最终说道：“你是个好警察，我能看出来，你们会抓到他的。”但愿如此，巴基心想。  
  
  
**2.**  
  
希尔站在医院楼下后门的非官方“吸烟区”，点燃了香烟。  
  
天气阴沉沉的，似乎突然就要下雨了。  
  
女警官昨晚在警局待了整夜，接近清晨才在狭小的办公室里临时睡了一小时，早晨起来还要面对那位该死的柯尔贝尔探员。  
  
狗屎。她暗自骂了一句。  
  
但希尔不能打破社交礼仪，目前对她来讲是个关键时期，她正与四个来自不同分局的男同事竞争同一个组长职务，无论是日常工作面对下属，还是接待其他执法部门派来的协力者，希尔都需要完美表现。  
  
当下每个政府职能部门都被盯得很紧，对政治正确的苛刻要求有可能为希尔带来优势，但如果上司觉得警局里已经有了足够的女长官来充脸面，那么性别同样会成为她最大的绊脚石，让她必须花十倍的努力才能迈过障碍。在警察局里，男女平等至今仍然是一句面子上的屁话，而且希尔怀疑在许多其他地方也是同样。  
  
她向潮湿的空气中吐了口烟，心思又回到手头的案件上。在升职考核之前，每一个案子都有可能成为表现的机会，要不然也会变成足以埋葬你的那个火坑。  
  
托两个巡警的福，他们竟然幸运地发现了泰勒·托马斯，这实在是一件大功劳，完美印证了纽约警察的效率，而且那两个警察还是希尔临时起意才带上来的新人——希尔相信实力，但一点点运气也是无妨。  
  
她需要对那两个巡警多加观察，希尔这样想，她昨夜也曾临时看过詹姆斯·巴恩斯的简历，男人在新巡警当中不算年轻，实习期很短，有部队经验，这点好也不好。一方面，部队里，特别是特种部队来的家伙，他们遵守纪律，懂得上下级间的服从关系，敏锐、高效，巴恩斯目前为止的表现就是个好例子；但另一方面，希尔也相信打仗让所有人染上精神病，变成半个残废，她可没那么容易相信警员学校的心理评估，她看得出来，巴恩斯那家伙得脑子里大有问题。  
  
至于约翰逊，希尔了解她，本来对她抱有期待，但那个该死的臭丫头，竟然就这么砸了自己的名声。希尔觉得有些头痛，等到她当上组长——是的，她抱有决心——等到她可以自己挑选人手时，她需要一些新鲜血液，那些真正能够破案的警察，而不是现在总局里那些自视甚高的蠢货们……  
  
正想着，她身边的楼门突然推开了，黛西·约翰逊走了出来，在口袋里摸烟，楼门完全关上后，她才注意到希尔，吓了一大跳，差点把刚掏出来的香烟扔到地上。  
  
“我有这么可怕？”希尔掏出自己的打火机。  
  
黛西转着眼睛，努力寻找逃跑的借口，但似乎没想出什么，只好慢条斯理地凑过来，希尔给她点了烟。  
  
“楼上怎么样了？”  
  
“妹妹还没有做出决定，那个犹豫不决的婊——”黛西把最后一个字咽回肚子里。  
  
希尔暗自觉得好笑，但她仍然习惯性地板着脸，“我看你在新分局适应得不错？”  
  
黛西一瞬间又变得气鼓鼓的，“当然了，托您的福。”  
  
希尔没心思和她玩这种幼稚的赌气游戏，她们之间的上一页已经翻过，如果黛西能够洗白自己过去的经历，她仍然愿意招募她，“你的搭档呢？”  
  
“巴——巴恩斯警官？”黛西挑起眉毛。  
  
“看来他们给你找了一个不能胡搞的对象。”  
  
黛西再次变得犹豫，怀疑希尔到底知道什么或者不知道什么，最终她选择沉默，看来还是学聪明了一点。  
  
希尔的手机突然响了起来，电话是楼上打来的，她按下接听。  
  
“他们出来了——”  
  
希尔对黛西点了点头，两个人掐灭了刚点燃不久的烟头，返回室内。  
  
* * *  
  
“过程是这样的，罗杰斯医生，泰勒的家属希望你来提问，我们在三号治疗室进行问答，泰勒的姨妈会在场陪同，他的代表律师和警方会在隔壁房间通过单面玻璃和扩音器监督问话。”希尔向史蒂夫解释着流程，柯尔贝尔探员不耐烦地站在一边颠着脚，“你需要把重点集中在询问丹尼斯的下落上，这是最重要的。”  
  
“我明白了。”史蒂夫回答。巴基怀疑史蒂夫早就了解全部，他此刻耐心听从讲解，只是为了不与柯尔贝尔探员发生更多冲突，可惜FBI探员并不领情，仍然一脸不悦，“这里的通讯设施与警察局十分相似，只是环境更友善一些，如果你们需要与我沟通的话，只需要按对讲按钮，我会带着蓝牙耳机。”史蒂夫向希尔介绍了一下监控室内的设备，便出去迎接泰勒和雷诺德兹女士了。  
  
巴基和其他人一起留在监控室，他的手心微微出汗，不由得有些紧张。没过多久，单面玻璃另一边的房门打开了，史蒂夫带着男孩走进屋内。男孩看起来哭过，他的眼眶发红，眼神空洞，无精打采。雷诺德兹牵着男孩的手，拉他在一边的沙发上坐下，巴基突然注意到史蒂夫微微皱眉，他仔细观察，史蒂夫似乎在为雷诺德兹的行为感到不满。  
  
“二位想吃点什么吗？或者喝点饮料？我这里有橙汁、可乐和七喜。”史蒂夫看着男孩，但男孩安静地坐在沙发边，盯着地面。  
  
“他喜欢喝七喜。”雷诺德兹代为回答道。  
  
史蒂夫还是从冰箱里取出了几罐不同的饮料，摆放在男孩面前的茶几上。  
  
“真是效率低下……”柯尔贝尔探员用在场所有人都能听到的音量抱怨道，“我们可只有一个小时。”  
  
巴基看得出来，雷诺德兹的律师也同样有些急躁。  
  
“那个叔叔呢？”巴基微微侧身，在黛西耳边问道。  
  
“他还有工作，所以先回去了。”黛西低声回答。  
  
所以说安德鲁·雷诺德兹并没有他夫人这般对外甥上心，巴基暗想，如果是艾丽莎必须被警察问询，就算有天大的事情，巴基也不会提前离开，他想了想又问道：“丹尼斯的生父呢？那个叫齐格勒的家伙。”  
  
“迈尔斯说那家伙又是一天联系不到人。”  
  
“不会是跑了吧？他女友的小孩失踪，还有他自己的亲生孩子，难道他不担心吗？”  
  
巴基偷偷看向希尔，她必然为此焦虑不安，FBI只关心失踪儿童的案件，如果他们就此可以断定两个孩子全部找到，那么FBI的工作也就结束了，剩下的一桩谋杀案，还要落在希尔的肩上。  
  
“别说话了，专心点，刚刚已经联系到齐格勒了。”希尔严肃地看了巴基一眼，巴基老实地闭上嘴。  
  
治疗室内，男孩并没有挑选饮料，仍然是雷诺德兹替他把七喜拿到面前，打开罐子。  
  
史蒂夫脸上仍然带有真诚的温和笑容，但他的身体语言却透露出某种沮丧。即使巴基与史蒂夫接触的时间算不上太长，但他至少对史蒂夫透露的这一情绪感到熟悉，他知道自己先前的若即若离，就没少令史蒂夫产生相似的沮丧心情……巴基摇摇头，暗自要求自己打起精神，不要去想无关的事。  
  
史蒂夫向泰勒做了自我介绍，男孩连眼皮都没有抬一下，也没去碰那瓶饮料。  
  
“泰勒，你现在感觉怎样？很累吗？我听说你昨天从家一直走到布鲁克林桥。”  
  
男孩终于抬头看了史蒂夫一眼，他随后点了点头。  
  
“那可有五英里呢，你自己走过去，完全没有迷路呢，可真了不起。”史蒂夫微笑道。  
  
柯尔贝尔再次忍不住抱怨，“这简直是浪费时间。”  
  
站在他身后的律师也皱起眉，“这样下去，那孩子仍然什么也不会说。”  
  
“你说仍然是什么意思？”柯尔贝尔问道。本来对柯尔贝尔的牢骚感到十分不耐的希尔也扭过头来倾听。  
  
“我们知道的不比你们多。”律师不情愿地回答道。  
  
“泰勒不愿意回答？”希尔问。  
  
“他一句话也没说过。”  
  
巴基忍不住开口道：“他是个小孩，又受了精神创伤，沉默是正常现象。”  
  
“所以你对小孩很有研究？”柯尔贝尔嘲讽道。  
  
“是的，长官，我有一个同龄的外甥女。”这次巴基毫不客气地回答。  
  
柯尔贝尔似乎还想再说什么，但他的搭档碰了碰他的手臂，柯尔贝尔终于闭了嘴，他从前排绕到后面，找了张椅子，重重地坐下去。  
  
单面可视玻璃另一边的治疗室内，史蒂夫仍然很有耐心，他对男孩前一天的路程提出各种细节性的问题，试图寻找突破口，先让男孩开口答话。  
  
史蒂夫一直自问自答，过了漫长的一刻钟时间，男孩终于再次抬起了头，这次他突然转头看向巴基。  
  
巴基吓了一跳，监控室内所有人都对他转过脸，但众人随即意识到，男孩根本无法看透玻璃，这次对视只是个意外巧合。  
  
“镜子那边，有警察？”男孩突然开口，他没有回答史蒂夫先前的任何问题，反倒提出了自己的问题。  
  
史蒂夫也顺着他的目光看了看镜子，他回答道：“是的，泰勒，那边有四位警官，还有两位联邦调查局来的探员，还有你的律师，米歇尔阿姨。他们在那边听我们的谈话。”  
  
雷诺德兹表现出惊讶的神情，她似乎没想到史蒂夫会坦言相告。  
  
但史蒂夫继续说下去，“你看，桌上的麦克风会把我们对话的声音传过去，当他们想对我说话的时候，”史蒂夫侧过头，用食指碰碰自己佩戴的耳机，“我能从这里听到他们的声音，你想戴上试一试吗？”  
  
“这家伙到底在干什么——”柯尔贝尔再次嘀咕起来。希尔对他做了个禁声的手势。  
  
男孩犹豫了很久，终于向史蒂夫伸出手。史蒂夫摘掉耳机，却没有立即递过去。  
  
“我看你的手表也很漂亮，我们交换怎么样？给我看看你的表，我把耳机借给你玩？”  
  
男孩考虑了片刻，他从手腕上取下了自己的手表，推给史蒂夫，史蒂夫把耳机放到男孩面前。  
  
男孩攥着耳机观察了几秒，才把它贴近耳朵，“喂？”他小心翼翼地说道。  
  
史蒂夫朝玻璃这边做了个手势，巴基等不及别人，他走过去，按下对讲按钮，向希尔点头示意。  
  
希尔显得犹豫，但她最终开口说道：“你好，泰勒，我是玛利亚·希尔警官。”  
  
男孩露出了惊讶的表情，“这就像手机一样，可以打电话。”  
  
“更像是土电话，”史蒂夫说道，“你知道那种吗，把两个杯子用一根绳子连起来。”  
  
“我知道那个。”泰勒回答，他的神态似乎终于放松了一些，男孩把耳机还给了史蒂夫，并要回了自己的手表。  
  
“你自己做过吗？我是说土电话。”  
  
“是的，做过，我把它拿回家。”  
  
“可以给丹尼斯打电话？”史蒂夫终于小心翼翼地提到了丹尼斯的名字。  
  
“丹尼斯还不会说话，只能咿咿呀呀的。”巴基注意到泰勒并没有用过去式，也许男孩还不能正确地使用英语时态，艾丽莎也经常犯这种错误，他不能对此抱有错误的期望。  
  
“你喜欢丹尼斯吗？”  
  
“他很吵。”泰勒回答，但语气里没什么敌意，过了一会儿，他果然又补充道，“但他很可爱。”  
  
史蒂夫露出笑容，玻璃另一边的人们则完全笑不出来，巴基只感到越来越紧张。  
  
史蒂夫继续与泰勒聊着他弟弟的话题，从交谈中，他们了解到泰勒对弟弟的态度非常普通而典型，泰勒是个负责的兄长，虽然有些抱怨，但他似乎把照顾弟弟当做自己的责任。  
  
潜意识里，巴基觉得史蒂夫与泰勒的对话似乎缺乏某些元素，但一时之间，他也难以断定到底是哪点缺乏。  
  
极端缓慢地，史蒂夫把话题逐渐引向丹尼斯的下落，“泰勒，你昨天出门的时候，带着丹尼斯一起吗？”  
  
泰勒皱起眉头，沉默了许久，巴基几乎以为男孩不会回答了，但随后，泰勒非常小幅度地点了点头。  
  
监控室里所有人不由得向玻璃那边聚拢，就连柯尔贝尔也从椅子上站起来。  
  
“所以说，你把他带到了布鲁克林桥？”  
  
男孩的眉头越皱越紧，突然间，他的情绪发生了转变，“他很重！很重很重！我太累了，我不能走更远了，那是个好地方，我喜欢……”男孩的语速变得飞快，喋喋不休地重复着他很重。  
  
雷诺德兹单手捂住嘴巴，想要上前安抚，但史蒂夫对她摇了摇头，女人犹豫许久，最终坐在自己的位置上没有动。  
  
等到泰勒自己平静下来，他的眼里已经噙满了泪水。  
  
“泰勒，找到你的巴恩斯警官说，你把丹尼斯从桥上扔了下去，是这样吗？”  
  
巴基屏住呼吸。  
  
又过了仿佛一个世纪那么久，泰勒最终哽咽着回答道，“是的，他死了。”  
  
“你昨天背着背包对吗？”史蒂夫又问，他好像拥有无穷的耐心。  
  
泰勒点点头。  
  
“背包很重？”  
  
泰勒再次点点头，“丹尼斯很重。”  
  
现在雷诺德兹用双手捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
  
史蒂夫也微微蹙眉，“丹尼斯是怎么死的？”  
  
这个问题似乎让男孩思考了一阵，他最终给出了确定的答案：“淹死的。”男孩回答道。  
  
“好了，够了！米歇尔，我们不想再回答任何问题了！”雷诺德兹女士突然拉着泰勒站起身。  
  
在监控室里的秘书立即开始向室外走。  
  
巴基又按下对讲按钮，“医生，那个律师过去了。”  
  
史蒂夫并未对巴基的信息作出回应，他突然又开口问道，“泰勒，你妈妈呢？”  
  
一瞬间，泰勒似乎感到迷惑，他抬起头，再次看向单面可视的玻璃，这次他的目光没有撞上巴基的，只是看向室内的一角。  
  
史蒂夫跟上泰勒的目光，向玻璃处望了一眼，似乎也在思索。这时候治疗室的大门打开了，律师冲进门内，挡在史蒂夫面前。  
  
史蒂夫抓紧最后的时间，试图问话，“你从哪里把丹尼斯扔下去的？桥边？桥上？正中间？”  
  
“好了，医生，我们不想再回答你的问题了。这是个坏主意，我们应该先搞清楚发生了什么。公开审讯是个错误。”  
  
“律师小姐，我并不怀疑泰勒做了什么错事，对不对，泰勒？”  
  
“泰勒，不要回答。”律师命令道。  
  
但男孩并没有听从，他突然说道：“没有走到中间，太远了，走了很久，差一点就到中间，灯很亮很亮。”  
  
“那是几点呢？”史蒂夫又问，“你戴着手表。”  
  
“差一刻钟十二点。”泰勒回答。  
  
“我们走，卡洛琳。”  
  
“你们不能走。”不知何时，柯尔贝尔也冲去了另一个房间，希尔跟在他身后，“他涉嫌谋杀。”  
  
巴基与黛西对视一眼，也跟着来到走廊上。卡洛琳·雷诺德兹正牵着泰勒的手离开治疗室，走向电梯，迈尔斯已经跟上去拦截。  
  
治疗室内，雷诺德兹的律师仍在发言，“柯尔贝尔探员，你说什么胡话？且不说泰勒只有七岁，而且你的话是无稽之谈，我觉得当务之急，是要找到丹尼斯，我相信泰勒是个好孩子，他为你们提供的信息完全属实。”律师绕过柯尔贝尔，也来到走廊上。  
  
“那小子杀了一个婴儿。”柯尔贝尔咬牙切齿地说道。  
  
如果律师对此有一丝怀疑，她并未表现出来，“没有任何问题提到泰勒对丹尼斯的死亡有所参与，更何况，你至少先要把尸体找出来。”  
  
律师说完便追上了雷诺德兹和泰勒，在律师带领下，他们穿过了迈尔斯警官的最后一道防线，就那样进入了电梯。  
  
柯尔贝尔只能找史蒂夫发泄不满情绪，“这都是你的错！你应该问他更清晰明了的问题，问他：‘你是否杀死了你弟弟’！”  
  
史蒂夫双手抱胸，不为所动，“我不会那么问，是因为我本来就觉得他没有杀死任何人，现在我仍然保持我的观点。”  
  
“说来听听。”希尔在柯尔贝尔开口之前对史蒂夫说道。  
  
史蒂夫先把所有人都招进了屋内，让大家找地方坐下。  
  
等到警察们情绪相对稳定之后，史蒂夫才说：“我试图在泰勒身上寻找人格障碍的特征，但是他显得很正常，我不得不以正常男孩为基准，来评断他的行为。我有一系列观察，我认为可以说明自己的观点，但首先你们可能想直接听听结论。”史蒂夫略过了所有的分析，直奔主题，“泰勒能够正常的表达喜怒，最重要的，他能正常表达罪恶感。他对一些事情怀有罪恶感情绪，比如说抱怨弟弟吵闹，抱怨弟弟太重，在这些事情上，他心中不满，但同时又因为抱怨而感到自责。另一方面，对于丹尼斯的死，他完全没有罪恶感表现，也就是说，他相信丹尼斯的死与自己无关。”  
  
“你是说……你相信他说的，丹尼斯已经死了？”巴基最先关心的，是婴儿的状态。  
  
“是的，我很遗憾，根据泰勒的证言，我相信他弟弟在他离开家之前就死了。就像你先前猜测的那样，他把丹尼斯被在棒球包里，带到了布鲁克林桥，从桥上连人带包扔了下去。我认为你们应该立即去打捞。我也相信泰勒所供述的时间准确，因为他很注重时间，从他谈论弟弟的作息时就可看出来，他对时刻有清晰的概念。”  
  
希尔与迈尔斯对视了一眼，迈尔斯站起身，说道：“无论如何，我先去联系打捞船和潜水员，现在距离日照结束还有三个小时，有可能赶不上了，但我们明天一早肯定可以开始打捞泰勒的书包。”  
  
“那你觉得，丹尼斯是怎么死的？”希尔问道。  
  
“泰勒说丹尼斯是淹死的，他必然有他的理由。肯定不是在河里，我恐怕……是在家里。”史蒂夫安静地回答。  
  
“难道说……”黛西第一个想到了可能的答案，“是他妈妈……”  
  
史蒂夫看向她。  
  
黛西有些不好意思地转向希尔，仿佛在为自己插话做出辩解，“因为产后抑郁症，精神疾病严重的时候，常常无能力照看子女，我知道一个这样的例子，母亲不小心在浴缸里淹死了自己的婴儿。”  
  
“这种案例不在少数。我没法判断细节，需要你们通过现场来证实，我只能判断出一点，泰勒似乎认为他母亲应该为丹尼斯的死负责。”史蒂夫看了看大家，继续解释道，“泰勒提到家庭生活的时候，在刻意回避提起母亲，即使我有意引导，他也从未提起过他妈妈，但我看过泰勒之前的画作，你们带来的那些证物照片，他母亲时常出现在他的画里，所以我认为他与母亲之间的罅隙是新近产生的。恐怕还没有人告诉他母亲去世的消息，当我问起的时候，他看向镜子，而他知道，警察在那镜子后面。我觉得泰勒认为他妈妈被警察抓走了。”  
  
房间内沉默蔓延，大家表情凝重地待了一段时间。柯尔贝尔先站起来，“我们和迈尔斯警官一起去找婴儿包，你们负责回托马斯家，重新调查。”  
  
希尔点了点头，她看向史蒂夫，“感谢你的配合，罗杰斯医生，我们需要你把今天的评估按照先前交给你的表格写成报告。”  
  
“没问题。”史蒂夫点头答道。  
  
“我们走吧。”两名FBI探员已经动身离开，希尔招呼自己的两名巡警，黛西立即跟上去。  
  
巴基留在后面，待所有人都出门后，他问道：“你还好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫吸了口气，绷紧的双肩放松下来，他对巴基微笑，“这是我的工作，巴基。”  
  
“你看起来很在行。”巴基由衷地说道。  
  
史蒂夫听到表扬似乎有些害羞，但他点点头，“你呢？你还好吗？”  
  
“就是还得继续加班。”巴基停顿片刻，“你呢？待会儿回家吃饭吗？”  
  
“暂时还不会回去，我想我会先把这份报告写出来，趁着记忆比较完整的时候。”  
  
“那我走了？”巴基有些留恋地转向门口。  
  
史蒂夫走过来，轻轻握了握他的手，又放开，“快去吧，你的搭档在等了。”  
  
  
**3.**  
  
巡逻车上少有的沉默，巴基和黛西正跟着玛丽亚·希尔的黑色福特前往被警察封锁的托马斯家。  
  
当黛西不先开口说话的时候，巴基通常无法找到话题，只能安静地看向窗外，看楼宇间天色渐渐暗下来。  
  
“如果希尔知道什么关于你和那个医生的事情，不是我告诉她的。”车开到一半，黛西突然这样说道。  
  
巴基挑起眉毛，他仔细观察搭档的侧脸，显而易见，有什么心事在折磨她，“这是什么意思？”  
  
“我说不清楚，不知道，我下楼抽烟的时候她突然问起来……”  
  
“问我和史蒂夫？”  
  
“不是！她就是问你，似乎知道你是……那什么，我假设是因为她看到你和你男朋友在一起？毕竟你们当时一起消失了一段。总而言之，重点在于，不是我说的！我什么也没说，不会背后八卦，也不会出卖搭档，你必须相信这一点。”  
  
“好吧。”巴基有点想笑，但他忍住了。  
  
“好吧？”黛西不可思议地瞪大眼睛。  
  
“对呀，我信了。”巴基回答。  
  
“可是——”一辆轿车突然插进警车前面，黛西踩了急刹车，猛按喇叭，“操！真想把这家伙拦下来开条，竟然敢和警车抢道！”  
  
为了自己的人身安全，让黛西恢复专注冷静驾驶，巴基好心地解释道：“我是别人介绍来警局的，想必你也知道，实习期短的大都有点关系，我是原来部队的长官推荐。入职的时候，我想要个女搭档，于是就对菲利普斯直说了，‘想要女搭档，因为我是个同性恋……’”巴基回想着当时的情景，分局局长坐在椅子上，不动声色，脑袋里已经开始打上了算盘，“这二者之间当然没有任何因果关系，只不过对于一个异性恋大脑，把它们联系起来再容易不过。菲利普斯果然十分'理解'，你很不走运地就摊上了我。当然，后来我知道了你的背景，睡老板那摊烂事，才觉得菲利普斯是故意的。”  
  
黛西张了几次嘴巴，没说出话，最终她问道：“那你为什么想要女搭档？”  
  
“因为有个混账，我的天敌，我知道他也在布鲁克林警局里，但不知道他的分局或番号，只知道他性别男。哪怕有万分之一的机会碰到他，我都不想冒险。”  
  
“你在耍我，巴恩斯，你他妈在逗我玩！”黛西不相信地指控道。  
  
巴基耸耸肩，“都是实话，我和他打过一架，差点被开除军籍，那个恐同的王八蛋。”  
  
黛西又看了巴基好几眼，似乎在评判真伪，五分钟后，没有找到任何恶作剧的信号，黛西终于接受了事实。  
  
巴基继续道：“所以说我相信你什么都没说，希尔也没撞破什么，菲利普斯知情，想要征用我们的希尔就肯定知情。老实说，警察和部队还有点相似之处。”  
  
“你也不怕……别人说闲话？”  
  
“早就过了那个时期，出柜了，再者说，你应该看看菲利普斯知道后的脸，他可不会传闲话，他会尴尬致死的，除非像现在这种情况，他大概觉得自己有义务告诉希尔。”  
  
“你男朋友呢？也出柜了？你们公开在一起的？我还以为你不相信命中注定的另一半呢。”  
  
巴基抿起嘴，想象着与史蒂夫公开在一起。随即他才意识到，二人确实已经公开在一起了，如果说此前仍然不够明朗，昨天起码是某种正式的宣告。史蒂夫也早就出柜，巴基可以去做——不对，是应该去做男朋友该做的事情……  
  
“巴基？”  
  
巴基回过神来，“我们刚交往不久。”  
  
“你要教教我诀窍，怎么找到一个高大英俊又有钱的男人，好运怎么就让你占了呢。”  
  
巴基哼了一声，但内心里也有同样的不确定，史蒂夫这种好运气，当真就砸在了巴基头上。他答应史蒂夫会努力适应，或者说他也答应了自己，但想要消除那种“怎么可能是我”的心态，仍然不是一朝一夕可以办到的，“首先你需要长得漂亮。”巴基回答。  
  
“滚你妈的！”黛西用手肘捅了巴基一下，“不过说真的，你那个医生似乎有两下子，我越想他说的情景，就越觉得他说得对。”  
  
“等他们捞起丹尼斯的尸体就知道了。”巴基回答。但经过史蒂夫的那番解说，大概所有人都不得不承认，丹尼斯幸存的可能性十分渺茫。  
  
黛西把车开到托马斯家门口，希尔已经在与守卫的警察交流，看到黛西和巴基，她便招呼二人进屋。  
  
托马斯家非常混乱，不单单是因为它经过警察的搜索，插满了黄色的证物标签，房间本身也并非干净整洁，房子里散发出几日无人打扫和食物腐败的气味，还混着变质的酒精味，脏衣服扔得到处都是，地上四散着婴儿玩具，家具和地板上都有划痕，厨房的水池边，放着一摞脏盘子。托马斯家的冰箱上贴满了照片和记事贴，照片大多数是两个男孩的，丹尼斯十分瘦小，一双眼睛通常睁得又圆又大，确实非常可爱。那些照片很清晰，从光线和色彩来看似乎是高级单反相机拍摄的。与弟弟相比，泰勒似乎不太喜欢照相，他在这些日常照片里，几乎没有直视镜头过。  
  
冰箱上最长的一张纸是个婴儿每日食谱，上面印着可爱的卡通动物，顶端空格中填了丹尼斯的名字。由那张食谱看来，丹尼斯目前一日要吃7餐，每餐的时间和内容都被仔细记载。  
  
巴基看着那张食谱清单，又回头看了看饭桌上贴的黄色标签，“现场的照片还有吗？”  
  
黛西把自己的笔记本翻开来，里面夹着很多复印纸片，她一面翻找一面说道：“如果说丹尼斯是淹死的，不应该去看一看浴室吗？”  
  
“怎么了？”希尔从浴室内探出头问道。  
  
巴基摇头不答，他凑近黛西，在搭档的笔记本中翻找餐厅和厨房的照片。  
  
“这张。”巴基指着照片中与面前家具一模一样的餐桌，餐桌上贴黄标的位置，原本摆着塑料盘和彩色碗碟，碗碟中盛有不太新鲜的果泥和酸奶，还有奶酪条等婴儿食物，“对照一下丹尼斯的食谱，这是他前天4点半的下午餐，看起来他没吃上这顿饭。”  
  
“泰勒是几点放学的？”黛西立即问道。  
  
“我们昨天找人的时候已经问过学校，4点半放学，泰勒从学校走回家，我们可以给他留出半小时的时间。”希尔回答  
  
“所以说5点，他回到家里。根据邻居的情报，他不到6点便又出门去了。从此一直没再回来。直到今天中午被我们发现。”  
  
希尔点点头，“时间对得上，上午的时候尸检报告已经出来了，艾尔西亚·托马斯体内酒精含量很高，还有镇定类药物，膝盖和手肘有淤青，鼻腔内有血迹。先前认为她可能是在外面摔倒了，四肢着地，但现在看起来有可能不是……你们来这里。”  
  
黛西和巴基跟着她走进浴室，这里的空间很宽敞，浴缸旁边还摆着一个橘红色的塑料婴儿澡盆。澡盆看起来已经不再用了，盆里装着两个洗衣篮，篮子里都是脏衣服。巴基还记得现场照片中，浴缸中放满了水，水面上飘着婴儿玩具。一条白色浴巾堆在浴缸旁的地砖上。  
  
“我们在这里发现了一点血迹。”希尔指着地砖上贴有黄色胶带的地方。  
  
巴基看了看胶带到门边的距离，回想着昨天清晨那具尸体趴倒的姿势，“我能看看尸体的照片吗？”希尔把照片递过来，巴基观察着赤裸女尸手肘和膝盖处的伤痕，她的腰部也有一处青紫……  
  
“我想她抱着丹尼斯，走进浴室，然后摔倒了。”希尔边说边做出模拟的动作。  
  
巴基安静地站在原地，想象着女人抱着自己的小婴儿来到浴室洗澡，却在进门时不慎滑倒，婴儿摔在地上，女人则砸在小婴儿的身体上。  
  
艾尔西亚没有尖叫，也没有求救，她没有打电话报警，也许她的婴儿立即就死了，女人陷入了某种妄想中，也许她把死去或受伤昏迷的婴儿留在了澡盆里，也许在那之后她还给婴儿准备了下午餐，放在桌子上。  
  
“等我们找到丹尼斯的尸体，也许能印证更多信息，她小腹上这块淤青，确实很像是婴儿脚踹的痕迹，她的腰部大概隔在了婴儿的脚上。”巴基说道。  
  
“但我们无法证明什么……要是泰勒能够把他回家后看见的完全讲述出来就好了。”  
  
“这也不是没可能，我们可以告诉雷诺德兹夫妇我们现在的观点，如果我们不怀疑男孩杀人，也许她会允许史蒂夫再对泰勒进行一些问询。但别忘了，泰勒没有看到事情经过，他五点才回家不是吗？那时候丹尼斯恐怕已经死了。”巴基托着下巴。  
  
“还有一个问题，泰勒回家的时候，他母亲在哪里？”  
  
“卧室里有打开的酒瓶，而且邻居说傍晚的时候，那辆大众汽车仍然停在托马斯家的车库里，所以我们可以假定泰勒回来的时候他母亲在家里，仍然活着。”  
  
“这真是太不幸了……”黛西捂住嘴巴，叹了口气。  
  
巴基的头脑里已经闪现过无数的场景，每张现场照片都包含着未知的细节，但无论如何，他们有可能再也不会知道两天前的下午，这间屋子里发生了什么。巴基回想起男孩泰勒，他难以不把泰勒与艾丽莎对比，也许是由于艾丽莎的疾病令她显得略显幼稚，但泰勒作为一个7岁的男孩则又格外成熟，巴基对孩子的了解十分有限，也许他应该再向史蒂夫询问一下他的专业看法。  
  
他们在托马斯家又待了一段时间，各种线索都指向艾尔西亚过失导致丹尼斯死亡并陷入绝望妄想中的事实，但没有决定性的客观证据，在找到丹尼斯的尸体确认死因前，一切都只是猜测。  
  
迈尔斯警官从东河畔打来电话，向他们告知柯尔贝尔逼迫河岸巡查队在当晚第一次下水，但由于光线不足，傍晚的打捞毫无收获。他们通过风速、水流信息和丹尼斯的体重建立了模型，大体算出打捞区域，明天一早打捞就会继续进行。  
  
傍晚八点，巴基和黛西结束了一天的工作，准备回家。黛西向巴基询问他下车的地点，这一次巴基选择了距离儿童医院不远的一家中餐馆。  
  
“要去吃饭吗？”黛西问道。  
  
“买外卖。”巴基回答。  
  
“我可以等你拿到食物再带你一程。”黛西好心地建议道。  
  
“不用了。”巴基摇摇头，但他觉得自己的搭档有资格听到具体的解释，“我想去看看史蒂夫还在不在。”  
  
黛西先是笑起来，然后眨了眨眼睛，“你不能给他打个电话吗？”  
  
巴基犹豫了片刻，说道：“我还是想直接过去看看……”  
  
“你们当真还在谈恋爱的阶段。”黛西总结道。  
  
“我们已经过了那个年纪，没有那个阶段了。”巴基不耐烦地挥挥手。  
  
黛西还想说什么，但她最终选了沉默，她把车停在中餐馆门口，向巴基道了晚安。  
  
巴基寻思着史蒂夫爱吃的东西，买了两份鸡肉虾仁炒面，向儿童医院走去。心理咨询搂下的接待护士认出了巴基，巴基仍然穿着警服，护士只当他还在执行公务，并告诉他罗杰斯医生仍然在自己的办公室内。  
  
巴基乘坐电梯上了楼，心理咨询处已经停止服务，大部分屋子都黑着灯，只有史蒂夫的办公室门口传来亮光。  
  
巴基走到门前，多少觉得自己有点傻气，如果打扰到史蒂夫工作怎么办？如果他并没打算见到巴基怎么办？他正想着，突然听到屋内有桌椅移动的声音。  
  
“有人在外面吗？”他听道史蒂夫的声音。  
  
巴基只得推开门，有些犹豫地站在门口，屋里史蒂夫已经从椅子上站了起来，他对巴基的出现感到惊讶，但随即便露出欣喜的笑容，“巴基？你怎么回来了？”  
  
巴基拎起手上的饭盒，“我想你可能还在这，买了点吃的。”  
  
史蒂夫看起来很感动，他立即给巴基搬了椅子，在办公桌上腾出地方，“真是太感谢了，其实我就是闻到走廊里有食物的味道，才感觉有人来了。”  
  
巴基把饭盒取出来，摆在桌上，史蒂夫给二人倒了水，随后便坐下来，吃起巴基给他买的面条。办公室里很安静，一整层楼恐怕只有他们二人，史蒂夫似乎饿了，他大口大口吃完整盒的时候巴基的盒子里还剩下一半。  
  
史蒂夫显得有些不好意思，“我真的有点饿了，下午一直在打报告，没想到一转眼就已经这么晚了。你们的调查有进展吗？”  
  
“我们去了托马斯家，我想你下午说得没错，史蒂夫，丹尼斯是在家里出了什么意外，但没有决定性的证据，必须要先找到丹尼斯的尸体。你呢，怎么样，你的报告写完了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇鼠标，他的电脑屏幕亮起来，“马上，如果再给我半小时的话。”  
  
“你先继续吧，我先吃完我的东西。”  
  
史蒂夫立即点点头，坐回电脑前开始工作，巴基的面条也在十分钟内吃完了，他就安静地坐在一边，看史蒂夫工作，盘算着接下去应该怎样做。可惜他大部分时间只是看着史蒂夫，看他专注的样子，脑子里难以形成任何计划，只是不断地回想着下午史蒂夫与男孩泰勒的交谈。  
  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫在他眼前打了个响指，正坐在他对面傻笑，“想什么呢？这么出神，我搞定了，咱们可以回家了。”  
  
“哦。”巴基扭头看了看史蒂夫已经关闭的电脑屏幕。  
  
史蒂夫的笑容微微收敛了一点“你今天……还和我一起回去吗？”他小心翼翼地征求巴基的意见。  
  
“我没开车，我在想你能不能送我回我的公寓。”  
  
如果史蒂夫对此感到失望，他并没有表现出来，史蒂夫从椅子上站起来，伸了个懒腰，“当然没问题了，报答你送饭给我的恩情，真是太感谢了，我们走吧。”  
  
史蒂夫收拾好自己的公文包，穿上夹克外套，和巴基一起来到医院的地下车库。时间已经过了九点，路上交通拥堵的情况有所缓和，史蒂夫开车要比黛西平稳得多，巴基上车没多久就不小心睡着了，等他再次睁开眼睛，史蒂夫已经把汽车停在了他家楼前。  
  
“巴基？到家喽！”史蒂夫轻轻摇醒他。  
  
“对不起，我有点累，睡着了。”巴基眨了眨眼睛，坐直身体。  
  
“没关系，一天都在工作一定很累吧，快上去休息吧。”史蒂夫说道，他的语气中有一丝惋惜。  
  
巴基咬了咬下嘴唇，记起他与黛西的对话，现在他和史蒂夫是真正的情侣了……“你愿意上楼坐坐吗？”巴基问他。  
  
史蒂夫在当晚第二次露出惊讶的神色，惊讶很快又转变为笑容，“如果不麻烦的话……当然。”  
  
“怎么会麻烦？”巴基拧了史蒂夫的汽车钥匙，关闭发动机。他带着史蒂夫下车上楼。  
  
巴基住在公寓楼的六层，这栋楼也属于布鲁克林区的新建筑，设有电子门禁，里面大部分房间都是五十到一百平米的小户型，住户也都是巴基这样的年轻人，楼内禁止饲养宠物，也不适合有小孩的家庭。  
  
史蒂夫跟在巴基身后进入他的小公寓里，巴基打开电灯，他有些局促不安地站在客厅中央，等着史蒂夫四处张望。巴基并不担心自己的公寓不够整洁，事实上，他的公寓总保持着绝对的秩序，这里像他在部队的宿舍一样井井有条，所有的杂物都装在统一的白色收纳盒里，收纳盒整齐地排在墙边的架子上。家里没有多余的家具，甚至连沙发都没有，客厅与开放厨房连城一体，客厅中央摆放着白色的方桌，桌旁有一把椅子，面对墙上的壁挂电视。  
  
说是客厅有点名过其实，巴基从来没有过客人。  
  
史蒂夫像巴基一样脱掉鞋子，和巴基面对面站着，似乎有些不知如何是好。  
  
“就是这里了，里面是卧室和洗手间……”巴基指了指餐桌旁的椅子，“你可以先坐在这里，我来煮开啡。”  
  
史蒂夫老老实实地在餐桌旁坐下，仍然好奇地打量着四周，没有做出任何评价，巴基开始思考叫史蒂夫来做客是否是个错误，他们两个人在这里，能做些什么呢？  
  
巴基的橱柜里仅有一只咖啡杯，他打算把那只杯子给史蒂夫用，自己则把咖啡倒在喝水的玻璃杯里，巴基正在忙活的时候，听到史蒂夫在他背后站起来，逐渐靠近，走到他身后。巴基有些气馁地把咖啡壶塞回咖啡机下面。史蒂夫则在背后搂住他的腰。  
  
“你看吧，我先前不是不想叫你上来，我这里实在待客能力有限。”巴基说道。  
  
“谢谢，你这里很不错。”史蒂夫的下巴垫在他的肩膀上，在他耳边轻声说道。  
  
巴基在史蒂夫怀抱里转过身，面对他的金发情人，史蒂夫的表情很温和，也很认真。巴基忍不住盯着那双眼睛看。  
  
“谢什么？我知道你怎么想，史蒂夫，但这里适合我住，我需要——”  
  
“你不知道我怎么想，我说这里很不错，我是认真的。”史蒂夫打断了他。  
  
巴基叹了口气，把额头靠在史蒂夫肩膀上，仍然不想放弃解释，“我回来之后就一直住在这里，我需要自己的地方，保持一点秩序，你能明白吗？从海外回来以后，我觉得一切都变样了，城市里如此混乱而危险，到处都是汽车和小孩子，吵得要命……”  
  
“我当然理解，巴基，别忘了我也是从那边回来的。”史蒂夫把他拉近了一点，现在他们站在巴基的小客厅中拥抱，那令巴基感到放松，“我只是在想，如果你的地方这么干净，也许我家显得太乱了。”  
  
“只是你的床太软了，像躺在棉花上一样。”巴基笑着回忆道。  
  
“是吗？也许我应该换张新床。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“史蒂夫，我只是开玩笑——”  
  
“嘿，巴基，放松点，我知道，没关系的。”  
  
巴基在史蒂夫的肩膀上深深吸了一口气，他身上混合着各种日常的气味，让巴基的小公寓突然有了一丝的生活气息，他觉得自己把史蒂夫叫来楼上不应该是为了谈论这些，但他还是忍不住坦白道：“从那边回来以后，真的不一样了，不只是我怎么看待周围的一切，我觉得自己也变了，我把太多的东西都抛在了战场上，回家来就只剩了一个空壳。史蒂夫，我不得不问你，你真的确定吗？我觉得我甚至不会像原来一样对待别人……不会去爱了。”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻拍着巴基的后背，“克里斯和艾丽莎呢？难道你不爱她们吗？”  
  
“克里斯是我妹妹，她不一样的，在我离开纽约之前，她就是我的责任，从她出生开始，我就在照顾她了。艾丽莎是克里斯的女儿……我当然……”巴基试图解释，但他无法准确的表达。  
  
“那是一样的，巴基，所有的爱都是一样的，只是对象的问题。我见过你与你妹妹还有艾丽莎相处，那除了爱不可能是别的。”  
  
巴基考虑着史蒂夫的话，想着他们现在的状态，自从巴基买下他的公寓以来，这里没有来过任何客人，即使是克里斯和艾丽莎也不曾来过，这是巴基自己的私人空间，任何人出现在这都会令巴基感到不适。直到现在，他邀请史蒂夫进门，他们站在他的小客厅里拥抱，巴基说着不合时宜的话，谈论危险的话题——爱，和未来。  
  
令人惊奇的，史蒂夫的存在不会让巴基感到不安或抵触，恰恰相反，在最初的慌张过去后，现在巴基觉得安全，温暖。  
  
这必然代表了什么。  
  
在他的沉默之下，史蒂夫继续说道：“别让……别让我们的关系误导你，巴基，如果，你觉得我们之间有什么问题，那一定不是你的问题，也许最终时间会证明，那只是因为我不是你的那个人，但永远，永远，别怀疑你自己的能力。”  
  
突然之间，巴基意识到他有必要为此做出回应，他不能让史蒂夫这样认为，没有任何一个人，可以像史蒂夫一样被允许进入巴基的家里，进入他的心中。  
  
他抬起头，握住史蒂夫的一只手，并把他的手背压在自己的胸口上，隔着史蒂夫的手掌，巴基能感觉到自己的心脏在跳动。史蒂夫看着他，给他安慰的笑容，也许还带着一点点落寞，史蒂夫的嘴唇微微分开，也许他在期待一个吻。  
  
巴基会给他一个吻。  
  
但在此之前，有更重要的事情需要被说明——  
  
“史蒂夫，我爱你。”  
  
史蒂夫的笑容转变成惊讶，他的瞳孔微微放大，不可思议地盯着巴基，似乎不敢相信巴基所说的。但巴基觉得自己无比确定，于是他重复道：“我想我爱你，这样可以吗？”  
  
“当然，当然了，我也爱你。”史蒂夫在亲吻前回答道。  
  
  
**4.**  
  
巴基第一次出征海外的时候，他的班长曾经对新兵们说过一句话，他说，战争消耗灵魂。那时候所有人对此一笑置之，他们对太戏剧性的说法不屑一顾，自认为做好了一切准备。  
  
参军入伍已经不再像许久之前那样，国家仍然向士兵们灌输信仰和正义，但或多或少的，如今所有人都能在潜意识中感觉到现代战争背后的经济因素，某些攸关生死和正义的东西逐渐消失了。或者说，对于他们伟大的祖国来讲，战争变得更关乎别人的信仰和正义，还有自己门前的利益。不仅如此，流行文化中对暴力的渲染，潜移默化间让年轻人变得麻木，生命的非自然消亡无法再带来曾经的震撼，起码巴基自己是这样认为的。  
  
事实证明，他还是想错了。他们并非时时经历队友的牺牲，在巴基的整个军旅生涯中，他所在的队伍一共损失了三名成员，他自己受过一次枪伤。但亲眼目睹生命成为某种耗材，亲身体验包括自己在内的士兵们变成他人谋取利益的消耗品，仍然足以改变人心，战争带给士兵们的领悟，就如班长所述，真的消耗灵魂。  
  
第一次从海外回国的时候，巴基毫无缘由地变得暴躁愤怒。他离开前，家乡还是现实，回来以后，纽约仿佛变成了某种虚幻，没有任何事情符合巴基的心意，没有任何人令巴基真心喜爱，他觉得自己被孤立，被遗弃。巴基主动申请了更危险的工作，第二次去往前线。  
  
这一次，巴基是因伤退伍的，在一次行动中，他的小队陷入了敌人的埋伏，两人牺牲，七人受伤，他们孤军奋战整整二十四小时，终于等到增援撤离，那时候，巴基的精神和体力都已经被拽到极限。劫后余生，他重回美国时，再次变了样子。  
  
在战场上，巴基必须努力压抑感情，无论好坏——恐惧、憎恨、关怀和爱，所有这些都会成为行动的障碍。在极端危险的环境中，感情必须让位于感官，他必须集中精神去看、去听、去嗅、去发觉最微小的气流抚过汗毛，巴基的敏锐关乎他与战友们的性命。专注于感官的锻炼对他形成了不可逆转改变，如今巴基的五感敏锐异于常人，任何细小的异动都可能造成应激反射。与此同时，他还失去了大部分表达自己的能力，无论是言语，还是情绪。  
  
也就是那个时候，巴基用他所有的积蓄买下现在居住的小公寓，开始自己着手装修，他一点一点地把自己的空间武装起来，用最好的隔音材料，单色的涂漆，重建心中急需的那种秩序。巴基给自己在城市中心创造了一个小世界，这里安静，整齐，安全，无人来犯。  
  
有那么一段时间，巴基觉得世界上唯一与他同病相怜的，便是刚刚被确诊为自闭症的艾丽莎，他们就好像被困在自己的身体里，对于周遭，只能感知和理解，却无法做出反馈。  
  
巴基花很多时间与艾丽莎在一起，因为艾丽莎从不介意他在表达上的模糊和迟钝，有时候他与那个安静的小女孩只是相对坐在克里斯家中的地毯上，对视，观察，巴基尝试说些什么，但总是不太成功。他们在一起，一坐就是一个上午，艾丽莎永远不会抱怨，恰恰相反，她似乎很喜欢这种无声的交流方式。  
  
克里斯坚持为此支付巴基一些薪水，巴基也不得不承认，那时候他确实需要一些经济支援。  
  
有时候巴基觉得艾丽莎真正帮助了他，在他们二人的世界里，时间变得缓慢，让巴基有机会重新适应自己如今的状态，重新学会组织语言。他们就像一个非常有效的互助小组，为彼此提供支援。巴基开始对艾丽莎讲述他的感受，他从战场带回家的心得，也许那些内容只是破碎的只言片语，并且绝不适合儿童，但艾丽莎不会告发他。相对的，艾丽莎也在他们的相处中，以前所未有的速度学习着语言。  
  
克里斯因为女儿的进步而对巴基心怀感激，但巴基觉得自己才是收获更多的一方，毕竟要不是因为艾丽莎，他也不会遇到史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
直到此时此刻，令人满足的性爱结束，史蒂夫依偎在他身边，睡得安稳，巴基仍然无法理解这个金发男人是如何出现在自己生活中的。史蒂夫也经历过战争，但他似乎没有受到任何影响，仍然对生活和工作充满热情，单是这一点就令巴基感到敬佩甚至羡慕。史蒂夫对巴基全心投入，甚至愿意为了配合他而放慢脚步，在此前所有史蒂夫开车送他回家的傍晚，在巴基未能下定决心邀请史蒂夫上楼的时候，巴基总是会怀疑，也许那就是最后一次了，史蒂夫最终会感到厌烦，会停止，会消失。但史蒂夫仍然只是把他送到楼下，笑着道晚安，一次又一次。  
  
巴基愿意拿出自己的全部来回报，他只怀疑自己的全部尚且不足够。改变是必须的。  
  
史蒂夫给他带来了很多新的动力，他愿意开始现下的工作，也多少与史蒂夫的存在有关……巴基需要证明自己，或者是需要向自己做出证明，这两者间关联紧密，巴基需要确信自己的价值和存在意义。  
  
眼下就是机会。  
  
巴基的思绪回到那个叫泰勒的小男孩身上，脑海里不断重现着史蒂夫与男孩对话的情景，不断重复着每一个细节，史蒂夫的不悦，他为何不悦？男孩给巴基带来的违和感，哪里违和？泰勒与艾丽莎不同，他与艾丽莎相反。但他们拥有同样的眼神，用儿童的视角观察，用儿童的大脑思考，并得出与成人截然不同的答案。  
  
史蒂夫突然在他身边动了动，换了一个压在巴基肩膀上的姿势，一条手臂绕过他胸前。史蒂夫说了一句模糊不清的话，现在他轻微的呼吸声就在巴基耳边。巴基也动了动，他拽了拽史蒂夫后背上盖的薄被。巴基的床并非躺不下两个人，只不过他们必须分享一床单人被。为此巴基在睡前特意拿了自己的外套盖在上身，但很快外套就变得不必要了，入睡后的史蒂夫似乎仍然觉得不够暖和，又或者他觉得巴基不够暖和，执意把自己盖在巴基身上。  
  
巴基安静地等了一会儿，来判断自己是否不小心吵醒了身边的人，史蒂夫又说了一句什么，巴基仍然无法听清，最终他轻声问道，“你说什么？”  
  
“……很……高兴。”史蒂夫说。  
  
他听起来就像在说梦话，鉴于巴基今早叫史蒂夫起床的经历，他几乎可以肯定史蒂夫只是在说梦话。  
  
“我也很高兴。”巴基回答。  
  
“特别……喜欢你。”  
  
巴基觉得自己的呼吸梗在喉咙里，他条件反射般地想问为什么，但即使史蒂夫只是在做梦，这样的回应仍然不合时宜，过了一会儿，巴基才回答，“我也是，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫满足地叹了口气，趴在巴基身上不动了。  
  
又过了许久，巴基最终闭上眼睛，听着史蒂夫的呼吸声陷入断续的梦境中。  
  
那些并不是美好的梦，爆炸与直升机的轰鸣声似乎很遥远，但巴基可以嗅到空气中弥漫的火药味，硫磺熏得他双目疼痛，风镜呢？他的风镜去了哪里？猛然间巴基的左肩受到剧烈冲击后错，巴基屏住呼吸，猛地睁开双眼，面对他的，是明亮的灯光和史蒂夫忧虑的脸——史蒂夫在摇晃他的肩膀，不是子弹……  
  
巴基用力吸气，这才感到胸口窒息的感觉，他开始大口大口的呼吸，双耳发涨，耳边的嗡鸣掩盖一切，让史蒂夫的声音听起来遥不可及。  
  
巴基专注于吸气、呼气，史蒂夫坐在他身边，巴基终于能听清史蒂夫口中重复的熟悉音节，他在念着巴基用来安抚艾丽莎的童谣……  
  
史蒂夫曾在巴基第一次带艾丽莎去做心理评估时听到过一次，巴基甚至不知道他还记得。  
  
思绪让巴基渐渐平静下来，史蒂夫停止了念诵童谣，小心翼翼地看着他。  
  
“你竟然还记得？”巴基轻声说，心中有些感动。  
  
史蒂夫没有回应，他皱着眉头，反问道，“做梦了吗？”  
  
“似乎是……对不起吵醒你了，几点了？”  
  
“六点多，我昨天关掉了晨练的闹钟，现在正好醒过来。”  
  
“你今天倒是清醒得很快嘛。”巴基笑道。  
  
“醒了一小会儿才发觉你在做梦——”  
  
“我没事了，真的。”巴基有些尴尬地回答，但史蒂夫看起来比他还要不自在，于是巴基继续说道，“我知道，这有些难堪——”  
  
史蒂夫连忙摇头，“不，不是，我想……是因为我压到你了。”他脸红起来，“也许我确实不应该冒昧留宿。”  
  
巴基从床上坐起来，“也许我应该再买一条被子，你昨晚睡着后就一直在充当我的被子。”  
  
史蒂夫勉强地笑了一下，随后他下了床。巴基终于独自霸占了被子，他又躺了一会儿，等到史蒂夫冲完澡出来，换他进浴室清洁。  
  
巴基离开浴室时，史蒂夫已经穿好衣服，坐在客厅餐桌的椅子旁，眉头紧锁，似乎在努力地琢磨着什么。  
  
“怎么了？”巴基问他。  
  
“我在想，我昨晚没有好好地对你说谢谢。”史蒂夫的话在巴基听来有些莫名其妙。  
  
巴基无法理解，心中不由得紧张起来，“史蒂夫……我不明白，如果……如果你觉得……也许你没有考虑清楚——”  
  
“不是那样！”史蒂夫立即从椅子上站起来，他身后的座椅被掀得两条腿立着，静止了一秒，最终还是在史蒂夫身后“哐当”倒在地上。那声音令巴基条件反射地绷紧身体，皱起眉头。史蒂夫有点绝望地用手掌搓了一下脸颊，“我是个蠢货，巴基，真抱歉，但这对我很重要……你，对我很重要。所以我很紧张，我刚刚在想昨晚的事情，以及前天。我知道这里对你有多重要，相信我，我原来也在退伍军人服务部工作过，回国后每个人都有自己的应对方式，所以我知道你邀请我来这里意义重大，却没能好好道谢。也许这不是个好主意，我不想逼迫你做什么，也不希望你逼迫自己做什么，不是因为我没有考虑清楚，我考虑得很清楚了，只不过总是难免耐心不足，尤其是……”  
  
“史蒂夫，我说我喜欢你，你相信吗？”  
  
“当然，当然了，我只是觉得……”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我不知道自己觉得什么，耶稣基督，我觉得自己一定是出了什么问题……”  
  
那一瞬间，巴基突然意识到，在这段关系中，他自己不是唯一一个缺乏自信的人，史蒂夫，出于某种莫名其妙的理由，和他同样畏惧。巴基本来就了解史蒂夫在自己面前的收敛与迁就，但他从未真正从史蒂夫的角度出发考虑过问题。  
  
也许他们两个人，都没能达到给予对方安全感和自信心的程度。也许他们还有一大段路要走，但至少现在巴基知道，他不是独自一人。  
  
巴基走过去，扶起地上的椅子，牵住史蒂夫由于不安而相互交握的手，“是呀，我们有些问题，但我们可以花点时间来解决它们。”停顿片刻，巴基继续道，“我向你保证，我没有逼迫自己。但我们确实需要更多的被子。”  
  
史蒂夫终于笑了一下，那给巴基带来小小的成就感，史蒂夫的肩膀放松下来，不再保持紧张的姿态。  
  
“一起去吃早饭吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“好啊。”巴基回答。  
  
早餐前小小的插曲很快被遗忘了，巴基有些怀疑史蒂夫早上起床的悲观心理与他早起的迷糊状态以及低血糖有很大关系，洒满枫糖浆的煎饼下肚之后，史蒂夫整个人看起来又显得精神焕发了，也不再抱怨华夫饼屋的酸奶昔果味不足。巴基怀疑这世界上没几个人能够想象史蒂夫的起床气，他为这种亲密的小发现感到欣喜，至少以后早上起床的时候，他会记得多照顾史蒂夫的心情。  
  
他还得尽快买一床被子。  
  
早餐结束后，史蒂夫特意送巴基到分局，告别的时候祝巴基好运。  
  
八点半之后，黛西才来上班，她在巴基隔壁的工位坐下来，和巴基同样是一副没睡好的样子，他们互相挖苦了两句彼此的黑眼圈，开始分工合作写报告。在希尔召唤二人出勤之前，他们需要整理好迄今为止的发现。今天的案件会议推迟到了下午，警方希望在此之前，能够找到丹尼斯的遗体。  
  
午饭过后，巴基和黛西终于结束了无聊的文书工作，被叫到了东河畔，打捞的潜水员已经第四次下潜，两位联邦探员、希尔和迈尔斯都集中在岸边的警用面包车内，通过实时摄像头观察着每个潜水员传回的影像。  
  
“那边有东西。”下午两点半的时候，名叫迈克尔·坎普的潜水员突然报告道，众人集中到他的屏幕前，探照光束照亮的那片河底，飘出一根黑色的书包带。潜水员小心翼翼地靠近，从石块后抱起一个背包，他把背包举到摄像头前。希尔拿出泰勒的背包照片对比片刻，点了一次头。负责打捞的河岸巡查负责人向对讲机中说道，“取上来。”  
  
柯尔贝尔探员迫不及待地冲出面包车，来到岸边，焦急等待。潜水员爬上了河中央的警用船只，小船缓慢靠岸，纽约警察局的鉴证人员架好摄像机，拍摄打开背包的过程。希尔戴上浅蓝色的橡胶手套，晃动了两下棒球包侧面的拉锁，棒球包被缓缓打开，拉锁下面，露出一片惨白的皮肤。  
  
巴基不由得闭上眼睛，黛西捂住嘴巴，迅速转身走向最近的树下。  
  
失踪三天后，警方终于发现了丹尼斯·托马斯的尸体。


	4. 第四章

**1.**  
  
托尼·史塔克给他打来电话的时候，史蒂夫正坐在办公室里，一边吃着食堂里买来的三明治，一边浏览着家具网站。他决定给家里换张床，这并不全是因为巴基抱怨过一次的原因，起码他这么告诉自己。史蒂夫家里大部分的家具都是直接从他和母亲共同居住的老房子里搬来的，而母亲的的家具还有一大部分来自上一辈，算得上是古董了。并非史蒂夫舍不得扔掉它们，只是那些木质家具保存妥善，结实耐用，也在搬家时重新上过清漆，他从未感到过更换家具的必要性，床垫当然是其中最新的，不过鉴于老床架的不规则尺寸，他当时的选择十分有限。  
  
于是现在，他打算完全换一张新床，史蒂夫有足够的理由这样做。  
  
他点了网页上产品列表的下一页，等待屏幕加载，他的手机震动起来。  
  
“嘿，托尼！”史蒂夫愉快地接起电话。  
  
托尼直接忽略了问候，对于他来讲，毫无意义的礼仪只是浪费生命，“我对你的秘书说想要预约3点到4点的时间段，但她说你下午没有空闲，所以我决定使用自己的VIP权限，打你的私人号码，怎么样，史蒂夫，给老朋友挤出一点时间吧。”  
  
“我知道你一直像未成年人一样胡作非为，过生日的时候总说自己未满十八，但是，我真不忍心告诉你，伙计，找我看病你实在有点超龄。”  
  
史蒂夫几乎可以想象托尼在电话另一边翻白眼的神情，他虽然这样说着，但还是打开了自己的日程安排。  
  
“听着，史蒂夫，我有事情找你，是工作。”  
  
“告诉我是什么事？”托尼的声音听起来少有的严肃，史蒂夫也不由得皱起眉头。  
  
“不能在电话里说，你到底有没有时间？”  
  
“确实预约全满……等我看看……你可以下班后来找我，今天最后一个预约五点半结束。”史蒂夫希望托尼不会占用他太长时间，也许巴基会临时打电话来。  
  
“好吧，反正有人付我薪水，但你要确保流程正规。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“我需要保密！史蒂夫，我需要有法律约束力的保密协议。”  
  
“所以说确实是工作？”  
  
“当然了！见鬼，五点半见。”不等史蒂夫回答，托尼挂断了电话。  
  
史蒂夫莫名其妙地看着自己的手机，心里琢磨托尼会因为什么工作找到他头上。  
  
托尼·史塔克大概是全纽约曝光率最高的律师，不仅仅因为他接手的知名案件，还因为他在去年与纽约最高法院任命的最年轻女法官佩珀·波茨订了婚，自此之后，由于他们的私人关系，佩珀正式不用再与托尼出席在同一场庭审中，这大概也着实让佩珀松了口气。  
  
就在上个月，史塔克卖掉了他的自传改编权，有朝一日讲述史塔克人生经历的八点档电视剧正式开播，史蒂夫一定会捧场观看，他的朋友们私下里还有一个赌局，猜测托尼和佩珀会分别由谁来扮演，史蒂夫的选择是乔·汉姆和丽莎·薇尔，他对自己的选择很有自信。  
  
不过迄今为止，托尼从来没有找过史蒂夫出庭作证，显而易见的，史蒂夫并没有这种名声和资质，即使在他对艾丽莎·巴恩斯的评估之后，史蒂夫的好友娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫偶尔会找他咨询抚养权问题，但史蒂夫并不认为自己有足够的能力为刑事案件出庭。玛利亚·希尔之所以会找到他，更多是因为史蒂夫和莎伦·卡特以及娜塔莎的关系，而史蒂夫毫不质疑地接受了任务，大概还是因为巴基带来的影响。  
  
史蒂夫急于扩展自己与巴基的接触，自打他们相识，一切对于史蒂夫来说都太过艰难了，他与巴基之间的关系总是进三步退两步，没完没了地迂回着，史蒂夫不想承认，如今这种突然的飞跃让他觉得充满希望，即使这一切都是从史蒂夫发现艾尔西亚·托马斯的尸体开始的。  
  
把自己的快乐建立在他人的不幸之上绝对不是史蒂夫的意愿，但自从巴基加入了托马斯案的调查，史蒂夫终于获得了一个突破口，工作带来的压力迫使巴基寻找倾诉的对象，而史蒂夫会在那，会倾听，会帮助他排解情绪。  
  
史蒂夫为婴儿丹尼斯的死亡感到悲痛，他从巴基那里了解到，警方在打捞遗体的当天，很快就确定了婴儿死于意外跌落。丹尼斯的死简单快速，他从高处摔下时后脑着地，脖子扭曲，婴儿身上的几处骨折也与他母亲尸体上的撞击伤相吻合，这是一次异常不幸的遭遇，但事已至此，无人再能为婴儿的死亡负责。  
  
联邦调查局负责寻找失踪儿童的探员正在考虑退出案件，但纽约警察仍然必须调查艾尔西亚·托马斯的死因。对于这个社交极为局限的受害者，警方只能关注与死者熟识的人，案发到现在已经过了将近一周，然而警方却没有找到更多的线索。  
  
他们难以理解作案动机。  
  
几日调查之后，警方发现无论是男友齐格勒还是雷诺德兹夫妇都存在私人问题，比如雷诺德兹夫妇日渐紧张的婚姻关系，还有齐格勒本人好赌带来的财务问题，但这些人没有任何途径能从艾尔西亚的死亡中获益，艾尔西亚的财产与齐格勒毫无关联，她也并非姐夫的出轨对象。  
  
警方仍然对齐格勒进行了重点排查，连续24小时对其进行审讯，显然，在断定丹尼斯的死亡时间后，先前警方查到的那通由艾尔西亚打给男友齐格勒的电话发生在婴儿死后。齐格勒声称艾尔西亚并没有透露丹尼斯的死讯，无论警察如何逼问，他都坚持自己的说法，警方没有决定性的证据，最终也只能在今天上午释放了他。  
  
这个案子看起来毫无希望，巴基和他的搭档黛西·约翰逊毕竟不是警探，他们即将回归自己的分局，重新开始日常巡逻，巴基为此闷闷不乐。史蒂夫试图以找到泰勒·托马这项功劳安慰他，虽然收效甚微，但这也是史蒂夫唯一能做的。  
  
周末到了，史蒂夫计划着邀请巴基一起去买床，如果巴基有其他打算，史蒂夫会自己订购，新床铺还能成为一点惊喜。  
  
不过在为周末计划操心之前，史蒂夫还有最后一个下午的工作。他结束了午餐，关掉自己的电脑，回到诊疗室里，等待下一位预约就诊的孩子。  
  
下午五点半，史蒂夫打开诊室门，送走了最后的少年和家属，托尼·史塔克就站在走廊另一端，史蒂夫办公室的门口，他聚精会神地低着头，手指飞速移动，在手机上打着字。  
  
史蒂夫走过去，“你好啊，托尼，佩珀最近怎么样？”  
  
托尼抬起一根手指，示意他稍后。史蒂夫翻了个白眼，直接绕过上门的好友，进了自己的办公室，认识托尼这几年，史蒂夫已经习惯了他的无礼和目中无人，天煞的，现在就连史蒂夫也会像他们所有其他朋友那样为托尼辩护：不，不是的，他只是注重效率而非礼仪，他没有恶意，不针对任何人。  
  
托尼最终结束了收发邮件，他走进史蒂夫的办公室，关上门，并上了锁，他的手停在门锁上，意味深长地看了史蒂夫一眼，随后才走过来，拉开史蒂夫办公桌对面的椅子坐下。  
  
史蒂夫摊摊手，“好了，现在你来了，我在这，你可以解释给我听了吧？”  
  
“泰勒·托马斯。”  
  
听到这个名字，史蒂夫不由得坐直身体，“什么？”  
  
“泰勒·托马斯，今年7岁，你最近接触过这个孩子？”  
  
“你先前说现在我们是医患关系，我要为你保守秘密，我不知道你有没有其他的心理医生，托尼，一般情况下，应该是我提问，你回答。”  
  
“哦，史蒂夫，别扯这些废话了。我就只想知道你最近是不是接触过这个孩子。”  
  
“我对其他机构和个人也有保密义务，托尼，为什么不告诉我你为什么想知道呢？”  
  
托尼坐在那里，直视史蒂夫的双眼，似乎在思考，史蒂夫很少看到托尼工作的样子，但仔细观察便不难发现，此时的托尼·史塔克并没有平时那种放松和满不在乎的懈怠。  
  
沉默了将近一分钟，托尼突然打开自己由密码锁保护的公文包，取出一份文件，他把文件翻到其中一页，又取出一张长方形纸片。远处看去，史蒂夫只能看出那是一张莱卡相纸，相纸上印着色彩鲜艳的彩色图像。  
  
托尼又看了史蒂夫几秒，才把相片递到史蒂夫面前。  
  
史蒂夫接过照片，狐疑地低头去看，一个四五岁大的孩子躺在纯白的大枕头上，他带有红蓝五角星图案的夹克外套堆放在枕头边，浅蓝色T恤脱掉大半，挂在右手手臂上，男孩脸色红润，微侧着头，看着窄床边墙上的某处，也许是被什么吸引，也许只是为了回避镜头。这张照片乍看上去平凡无奇，就连男孩赤裸胸前滴洒的乳白色乳液都显得无辜单纯，直到史蒂夫注意到男孩抬起的左手，他蜷起的手指下，圈着一根粉色透明的塑料阳具。  
  
史蒂夫愣在当场，大脑还来不及做出反馈，胃里已经开始翻江倒海。  
  
“这是哪来的？”史蒂夫问道，他的嗓子突然变得干涩沙哑。  
  
“这张照片来自我的客户——”  
  
“所以你现在开始为这种垃圾打官司了吗？！”史蒂夫怒道。  
  
托尼双手用力地拍在史蒂夫的办公桌上，他直视史蒂夫的双眼，“听我把话说完行不行，队长？”  
  
这张照片给史蒂夫带来的生理性厌恶和愤怒令他变得呼吸沉重，沉默数秒后，他才强迫自己点了一次头。  
  
“今天上午，我的客户，一位辩护律师找到我，希望我能够作为他的代表来处理这张照片。这张照片来自于他在一年半之前接手的案件，私藏这张照片的罪犯，因为许多其他类似的照片而被捕判刑，目前住在新新监狱。前几天，新闻一直在滚动播放泰勒·托马斯的照片，我的客户总觉得这个叫泰勒的男孩看上去十分眼熟，但又想不起在哪里见过，直到昨天，他终于想起了一年前的案子，在上百页的案件材料里把这张照片挖了出来。所以你看，这里面有一些利益冲突，直接向警方提供证据可能会威胁到他的律师资格，保持沉默又令他良心不安，所以现在我才坐在这里，试图确认照片里男孩的身份。是的，史蒂夫，虽然你不相信律师也是人、也有良心这种东西，但不代表你是对的。”  
  
史蒂夫抿着嘴，也许他应该为先前急于下结论而道歉，但现在他只觉得脊背发凉，没有道歉的心情，“你为什么来找我？”  
  
“因为我碰巧，听娜塔莎提到，希尔告诉她，纽约警察局让你对泰勒·托马斯进行了问询。既然我认识你，所以你不能责怪我想要走捷径，我只是想再听第三方确认一下，这张照片到底是不是那孩子？你知道的，我没办法拿着这张照片去找认识男孩的家人，如果照片不是他，那这只是无端的骚扰。我也不想直接去警察局，与警察接触我必须有所准备。我的客户从来没见过泰勒·托马斯其人，他只有这么一张照片，所以，罗杰斯医生，你怎么看？”  
  
史蒂夫极其不情愿地让视线重新回到那张照片上，那是泰勒，史蒂夫几乎可以肯定。虽然照片里的男孩比史蒂夫所见的泰勒·托马斯年纪更小，脸蛋更圆，但几年前他的长相明显与母亲艾尔西亚更加相似，他的神态也与泰勒吻合。不仅如此，史蒂夫见过泰勒·托马斯的其他照片，那些照片出现在希尔交给史蒂夫的材料中，男孩看起来不爱照相，总是像这张照片里一样，不自觉地躲着镜头，如果曾经有人迫使男孩拍摄他手上现在拿的这张照片，那么史蒂夫完全可以理解他为何不爱照相。  
  
“是他。”史蒂夫回答，他把照片还给托尼。  
  
“你确定？”托尼问道，史蒂夫注意到托尼把那张照片放进文件夹前，也没在看它一眼。  
  
“几乎，我看过他的其他生活照，他长得很像他妈妈，原来比现在更像。”  
  
“死了的那个女人？”  
  
“是的。”史蒂夫回答，心里想着泰勒的可怕遭遇与他母亲的死是否有关联，“你接下去要怎么做？”  
  
托尼从椅子上站起来，“去和希尔交涉，我说过了，我们也是人，别管你怎么看。照片明显是两年前的，或者更久，如果那个男孩现在仍然需要保护，我们有义务通知警察。当然我也需要确保我的客户，一旦警方知道了这张照片的存在，他们会想要重新与我客户的客户交谈，我必须最大限度限制这件事与我的客户有所牵连。”  
  
最后他对史蒂夫挤了挤眼睛，转身走向门口，“记得保密，队长。我相信警察很快也会找到你，他们会邀请你再次协助。”  
  
这一次，托尼离开的时候，反倒是史蒂夫忘记了说再见。  
  
史蒂夫开始回忆他自己与泰勒·托马斯那一个小时的短暂交流，男孩确实拥有某种服从的特质，但并不超出正常范畴，他是个听话的孩子，不轻易表达自己的意愿。史蒂夫拼命想要寻找某些迹象，寻找他错过的细节，但悲伤的现实是，发现受到侵犯的孩子并不是件容易事。  
  
不知过了多久，史蒂夫的手机突然响了起来，他看到屏幕上出现巴基的名字。史蒂夫搓了一把脸，现在他很想再和巴基谈谈关于泰勒·托马斯的事情，但是他不能，他有义务暂时保守秘密。  
  
“嘿……”史蒂夫接起电话，“你下班了吗？”  
  
电话那边停顿了两秒，“史蒂夫？”  
  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
  
“没事，没事，我就是觉得你的声音听起来有些……不一样。好吧，真的没事，我刚刚从警局出来。”  
  
“大概是今天有点累吧。”史蒂夫回答，他活动了一下肩膀，努力振作起来。  
  
“那就早点休息。”  
  
“会的，一起吃晚饭吗？”  
  
“哦……不了，今天分局一个老家伙退休，傍晚有个派对，黛西非拉我一起。”巴基回答。  
  
“晚上呢？”  
  
“晚上可能会比较晚，派对的地方离我家不远。”  
  
“这样啊。”  
  
他们陷入了沉默，史蒂夫的目光扫到办公桌上的家具店产品册，“那你周末——”他没有说下去，因为巴基的声音同时从电话里传来，史蒂夫依稀听到巴基也说了“周末”这个词。  
  
“你先说，巴基。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
“你先说，我只是想问你周末有空没有，你想说什么？”史蒂夫坚持道。  
  
“我想说艾丽莎的生日快到了，我想送她一份好礼物……”  
  
“嗯，所以呢？”  
  
“明天你有时间陪我一起去逛逛吗？”巴基的邀请让史蒂夫暂时忽略掉自己的烦心事。  
  
“当然了，什么时间？去哪里？你有什么目标吗？”  
  
“是呀，有个想法，明天再问你？”  
  
史蒂夫呵呵笑起来，“这么神秘兮兮的，就告诉我什么时候在哪里见面吧。”  
  
“明天上午十点，我去接你。”巴基的声音里也带着一点笑意，史蒂夫想象他笑起来时眼角细小的纹路。  
  
“服务还挺周到。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“不是说过要拿点东西去你家吗？正好明天带过去。”电话另一端出现了其他人交谈的声音，有人在喊巴基的名字。  
  
“自己能拿上来吗？到了给我打电话。”  
  
“我又不是搬家，史蒂夫，我会上去敲门的。”  
  
“好好，你朋友在叫你了，快走吧。”  
  
电话那边又停顿了几秒，“那明天见，史蒂夫。”  
  
“明天见。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
  
**2.  
**  
史蒂夫辗转反侧，怎么也没办法入睡。一旦闭上眼睛，下午那张泰勒的照片便出现在脑海里。史蒂夫试图站在旁观者的角度分析自己的状况，这不是他所见的最骇人的照片，起码就画面和内容来讲绝对不是——史蒂夫经历过战争，上过医学院，甚至亲身接触过不少遭受性侵害的孩子。与他所见过的暴力与残酷相比，下午那张照片显得干净、唯美，甚至有一些艺术色彩。  
  
也许这就是问题所在，史蒂夫想。  
  
丑陋肮脏的东西，本就应该狰狞、刺目，散发出腐烂、令人作呕的气息，让全世界都知道它们的本质。就好比任何人看到臃肿的成年人以自己的身体侵犯儿童，都能够轻而易举地看到伤害，表达愤怒。  
  
但那些狡猾的加害者开始变得善于伪装，无论丑陋肮脏还是道德败坏，都可以披上色彩亮丽的皮囊，沐浴芬芳，他们以“纯真”、“美好”和“爱”混淆视听，兜售的本质却是对这些词汇最恶劣、最极端的亵渎。  
  
这点让史蒂夫的愤怒超出往常。  
  
他一直困倦地躺在自己的旧床上，也突然觉得床垫不舒服，他很想给巴基打电话，告诉他：“你是对的，我的床确实太软了”，毕竟他没办法告诉巴基关于那张照片的事情。史蒂夫在床头柜上摸到自己的手机，屏幕上显示的时间是凌晨三点十分，他又沮丧地把手机放下。史蒂夫不愿意打扰到巴基的休息，他们已经说好了早晨见面。  
  
直到史蒂夫终于变得意识模糊时，床头的闹钟响了起来。  
  
史蒂夫机械地起床，洗漱，开车去公园跑步锻炼。今天他跑得比往常都快，直跑到胸口火烧火燎，才不得不停下来大口喘气。回到家的时候已经八点整，史蒂夫洗了澡，吃完早饭，坐在沙发上看新闻，没过多久便沉沉睡了过去。  
  
他几乎没有听到巴基的敲门声，等史蒂夫匆匆跑到门口打开房门的时候，巴基正拎着他的旅行包，站在走廊上拨电话。  
  
“嘿……史蒂夫？”巴基把手机屏幕展示给他看，“我正准备打电话叫醒你。”  
  
“对不起，我在沙发上睡着了，你按了多久门铃？”史蒂夫连忙把巴基让到屋里。  
  
“直到住你对面的邻居叫我别再按了。”巴基笑道。  
  
“耶稣基督，真是太抱歉了。”史蒂夫抓着自己乱糟糟的头发。  
  
“怎么了？我还以为我昨天睡得够晚了，没想到你能睡到这会儿……”  
  
史蒂夫努力振作精神，对巴基露出笑容。他拉巴基进屋，打开自己的衣柜，给巴基腾出一部分空间，“昨天工作有点事，挺烦心的，晚上一直睡不着。刚刚起床去跑步了，回来困得不行，又在沙发上补了会儿觉。”  
  
巴基仔细看了史蒂夫一会儿，仁慈地没再多问，他把自己的衣服放进史蒂夫的衣柜里，还展开一条红白蓝条纹的内裤朝史蒂夫傻笑，史蒂夫翻了个白眼，但也忍不住笑起来。  
  
两个人把巴基带来的生活用品安顿好，史蒂夫换上外出的衣服，却发现自己的头发仍然被压得不能见人，他干脆去浴室把头发全部冲湿再擦干，从洗手间出来的时候，巴基正靠在门边的墙上等他，巴基盯着他看的样子让史蒂夫觉得他有话要说。  
  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫问道，但随即他又觉得问得不妥，叹了口气，低下头去。用毛巾擦头发的动作也慢下来。  
  
在他反应过来之前，巴基已经走到他面前，握着他的手腕让他放下双手，又取下他头上顶的湿毛巾，就那样给了他一个温柔的拥抱。  
  
史蒂夫的第一反应是拒绝，“我没关系。”他说，但这话就好像在表达恰恰相反的含义。  
  
“我知道。”巴基回答，“但你看上去有点累，而且没睡醒。”  
  
史蒂夫可以发誓他并不想被当做小孩子一样被照顾，但面对一个现成的依靠，史蒂夫突然觉得累极了，他把下巴垫在巴基的肩膀上，犹豫地搂住他的腰，直到感受到真实的温暖，他才终于放松了一点，“我是有点困，不过你能告诉我，我们待会儿要去哪里吗？还是说我得去找个头套？”  
  
巴基沉默了几秒钟，似乎是在思考到底要不要继续保持神秘，史蒂夫感觉到他的身体动了动，“我每年都会给艾丽莎买点蓝色的儿童用品，衣服、书包什么的，她喜欢那些……但是没有什么特别的，上上周我和黛西碰到过一个迷路的小女孩，好在她牵着自己的小狗，狗项圈上有她们的住址和电话，我们带她回家。我当时就想，可能以后没那么多时间陪在艾丽莎身边了，也许趁她还在家里住的时候，可以给她买一只小狗……昨天狗舍的人联系我说有一只未能及时绝育的母狗刚刚生产，今天可以去看小狗。你觉得怎么样？”  
  
“我觉得这注意好极了。”史蒂夫放开巴基，和他面对面站着，不再去想那见鬼的照片，这个世界上还有像巴基一样的家长，为了照顾孩子花尽心思，“狗舍在哪里？狗是什么品种的？”  
  
“狗舍在泽西市，自由州公园附近，开车四十多分钟，我想你可以在路上睡一觉？狗是伯恩山犬，狗舍的人告诉我说容易训练，适合给小孩子作伴。”  
  
“今天会把狗带回来吗？”  
  
“哦，还不行，狗上周才生，我还没和克里斯说，艾丽莎毕竟不可能独立照看小狗，她大概需要考虑一下。对了，说起来，我周六一般是去我妹那里吃晚饭的，和我一起吧，史蒂夫。如果你还没给克里斯打过电话，正好可以问她关于你们那个测试的事情。”  
  
史蒂夫对巴基直白的邀请感到惊讶，他张了两次嘴，才回答道：“好啊。”  
  
“怎么了啊？”巴基问。  
  
“没什么，你主动邀请我，我高兴得不习惯。”史蒂夫调侃道。  
  
“那你最好习惯习惯。”巴基笑起来，“我记得你讲的那些你小时候的故事，固执的、自不量力的混蛋天底下可不止你一个。”  
  
史蒂夫拉住巴基的手腕，他们交换了一个简单的吻，“这没有什么自不量力。”他想了想，还是补充道，“我爱你。”  
  
巴基也停顿了几秒，“也爱你。”他回答。  
  
也许有一天，他们可以毫无忧虑和顾及地表达感情，不再担心那些无聊的，关于太多还是太少的问题。毕竟他们都在进步。  
  
“也许我们还可以看看宠物用品？我从没养过宠物……”他们开始朝门外走。  
  
“我和克里斯有过一只狗，叫狐狸。是只芬兰猎犬，不过别对她提这个，有一年我妈突然把那只狗送人了，克里斯哭了两三天。”  
  
“这么说的话，也许她至少不会反对。”  
  
“不会的。”巴基对史蒂夫眨了眨眼，“我知道她不会反对，才觉得这是个好主意。”  
  
他们下了楼，汽车开起来之后，史蒂夫很快就睡着了，醒过来时汽车已经熄火，停在一个大公园外的马路边。史蒂夫左右看看，搓了搓脸，伸了个懒腰。  
  
“睡好啦？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他往巴基肩膀上靠了一下，巴基揉了揉他的头发。  
  
巴基带着史蒂夫找到那家狗舍，大概是因为泽西市地价便宜，这里的环境比史蒂夫唯一光顾过的一家布鲁克林狗舍条件更好，狗笼宽敞明亮。七只黄白黑三色的小狗挤在母亲身边，其中四只正在吃奶，另外三只淘气的小家伙在兄弟姐妹身上踩来踩去。  
  
“小狗总是走得很快，我们的任务主要是送养成年犬，但我理解巴恩斯先生是想给孤独症的孩子选一只伴侣动物，这是最适合的选择了。伯恩山犬聪明好训，就是成年狗体形稍大，小孩子必须和动物亲近，不怕狗。”陪他们看狗的工作人员介绍道，女孩很年轻，穿着狗舍的长袖T恤，还戴着一顶红色的棒球帽，帽子上印了一圈不同品种的卡通狗。她并没有对巴基和史蒂夫做自我介绍，但她胸前的名牌上写着简。  
  
“我也不知道艾丽莎的情况，她目前为止没怎么接触过动物，去公园的时候倒也没觉得她害怕周围的宠物犬。”巴基看向史蒂夫。  
  
“也许下次就可以带她来试试看？”史蒂夫问道，他转向简，“如果你们这还有同类的成年犬——”  
  
“当然，薇薇就可以，就是这只母狗，非常乖，会和小孩子玩，今年三岁大。你们可以带女儿过来，但就像我说的，小狗预定得很快，这七只里面有两只公狗，五只母狗，黄毛最多的那只，脚上绑了黄带子的那个……”简指着狗笼里的一只小狗继续道，“她已经被订走了，所以你们最好今天能够定下来，提前交付的手续费也不多。”  
  
“嗯，当然。”巴基点点头，“如果万一孩子害怕大狗的话，你们有小一点的品种吗？”  
  
“是的，让我想想，我们有一只两岁半的比格犬，要小一些，还有一只四岁的法国斗牛犬。法国斗牛犬也很友善，很适合小孩子。两只都是绝育的母狗，寿命也比伯恩山犬长一些，你们知道的，有时候宠物去世小孩子会非常伤感，寿命长的狗能陪他们到长大懂事。如果你们交付手续费的话，以后再换不同的狗也不会额外收费。你觉得艾丽莎什么时候有时间过来？”  
  
“她两周后过生日，正好也是周六，我想那一天正好。以及艾丽莎是我的外甥女。”巴基纠正了女孩先前的错误。  
  
“哦……对不起……我还以为……哦。”简有些不安地看看史蒂夫又看看巴基，她并不想因为冒犯客人而遭到投诉，“那你们——”  
  
“艾丽莎是我妹妹的女儿，下次我们会和我妹妹一起来的。”巴基慢条斯理地说道，随后他对女孩挤了挤眼睛，“这个是我男朋友。”  
  
史蒂夫突然觉得巴基是在有意逗那女孩紧张。史蒂夫和巴基认识得不够久，通常情况下巴基看起来安静稳重，偶尔甚至还会显得阴郁，不好亲近。但也有那么几次，巴基会做出孩子气的举动，会对饭馆工作的服务员说两句调笑的话。那些微小的片段让史蒂夫能够想象一个完全不一样的巴基，活泼、有幽默感，善于关怀他人，爱憎分明——他那几乎没能从战场上幸存的另一半，并没有消失，巴基只需要找回一点点肌肉记忆。  
  
那个叫简的女孩笑起来，对史蒂夫和巴基说了两句夸赞的话，并带他们去看她先前提到的那两只小狗。史蒂夫喜欢法国斗牛犬，和小家伙玩了半天，突然开始认真思考起给自己养一只狗的可能性。  
  
中午一点之后，巴基办完了全部手续，史蒂夫被他托着离开狗舍去吃午饭，临走时还有点依依不舍。  
  
“我是不是也应该给你买只狗当生日礼物？”巴基盯着史蒂夫拖着脸颊吃饭的样子，“你的公寓可以养吗？”  
  
“我看见过有人遛狗，隔壁那家阳台上总有一只猫在晒太阳。”  
  
“这样如果你晚上睡不着，就有人陪你了。”  
  
史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，小心地尝试道：“你不来陪我吗？”  
  
“我会去，所以你可以给我打电话。”巴基必然不知道史蒂夫在半夜拿起手机时的想法，他拍了拍史蒂夫的手背，“你现在觉得好点了吗？”  
  
史蒂夫有些不知如何回应，他抿起嘴。史蒂夫突然意识到，在一段感情里，大概所有的事情都是相互的，也许他不需要时时刻刻作为提供帮助的一方，也许现在他可以放松下来，去学着接受。那感觉不坏，被心爱的人关怀和照顾。  
  
“嘿，我不是多管闲事，史蒂夫，但如果你需要我的话，我愿意陪你。哦，上帝啊，我觉得你照顾我够多了，我总得适时回报不是吗？”  
  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫回答，“我也不知道昨天是怎么了，工作上的事情本来已经不会烦到我了，但有些孩子真得叫人同情……”  
  
“可以想象。”  
  
“但我现在好多了，谢谢你带我出来。我睡不醒的时候确实挺可恨的……”  
  
巴基再次对他笑，“是呀，但也蛮可爱的。”  
  
午餐过后他们一起去了商店，参观各种新潮的宠物用品，店员显然对逛宠物用品店的同性恋情侣有某种善良的偏见，他觉得任何同性恋人或者孤寡老人养猫狗都是把宠物作为子女的代替品，所以必然格外用心，格外舍得花钱。于是他不断地跟在史蒂夫和巴基身后，忽略掉带着女儿的另一家客户，为二人推荐最贵的狗粮和狗玩具。最终巴基拉着史蒂夫逃出那家商店的时候，史蒂夫几乎心动，想要买下某个带棚子的高级狗窝。  
  
店员带着十分惋惜的眼神目送他们空手离开，两个人一直顺着大街拐过弯，才同时忍不住大笑起来。  
  
“那人是不是有毛病？”巴基一边笑一边问。  
  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“我觉得特别对不起他的推荐和介绍啊！”  
  
“别扯淡，以后你去逛商店，我是不是都得看着你？省得你被人忽悠买到什么坑人货。”  
  
“这么说起来……”史蒂夫捅了巴基一下，“我决定新买张床去。”  
  
巴基瞪大眼睛，“不会是因为我先前抱怨过吧？！”  
  
史蒂夫噘了噘嘴，“因为我的床睡起来太软了？”  
  
巴基张开嘴，又闭上，没想出要说什么，于是史蒂夫拉住他的手臂，“宠物用品暂时还不买，那么你陪我去看看床吧。”  
  
巴基就那么被史蒂夫拽回车上，直奔家具店。他们最终预定了新家具，一张实木床外加全新的弹簧床垫，史蒂夫签好了家里的地址，售货员告诉他们新床会在三天内送货上门。  
  
等二人赶到克里斯家去吃完饭的时候，巴基到得比平时要晚一些，艾丽莎坐在门廊的小台阶上等他，巴基显得心情很好，他向艾丽莎伸出手，等艾丽莎也抬起手臂表示同意后，就把小女孩抱起来，艾丽莎坐在巴基的手臂上看史蒂夫，“医生。”这次女孩朝史蒂夫打了招呼。克里斯从客厅里走出来，还系着围裙，她吻了吻巴基和女儿的脸颊，又给了史蒂夫一个热情的拥抱。  
  
史蒂夫回想起他最早与这一家人相遇时的情景，相识的半年之内，巴恩斯兄妹和小女孩似乎都有所改变，甚至可以称为有所进步，克里斯摆脱了前一段磨人的婚姻，巴基开始了新工作，艾丽莎也在入学后变得更加开朗。史蒂夫不愿意去接受巴恩斯兄妹加在他身上的功劳，他从不觉得自己是促成这种改变的原因，巴恩斯一家人的性格决定了他们自己前进的方向。  
  
史蒂夫只是很高兴，自己能够成为这种改变的见证者。  
  
  
**3.**   
  
史蒂夫从浴室里出来的时候，巴基光溜溜地趴在床上，正在翻他床头柜里的安全套，青色的纹身布满巴基后背。  
  
史蒂夫没拿浴巾，巴基听到他出来，便侧过头，眯起眼睛打量着史蒂夫的两腿间，他看了一会儿，说道：“我觉得你可以用再大一号，史蒂夫。”他摇了摇装安全套的纸盒子。  
  
史蒂夫从巴基手里把盒子抢走，一屁股在床边坐下，床垫发出咯吱咯吱的抗议声，“差不多，可以将就。再者说了，通常情况下呢，这不是给我用的。”他拍了拍自己的床垫，“上帝，这张床可真该退休了。”  
  
巴基从床上侧身坐起来，凑近史蒂夫，仍然柔软的阴茎在史蒂夫的屁股上蹭了蹭，“我明明也得用大一号的。”史蒂夫身上还没干透，巴基贴近的时候，便能感觉水汽从他背后的皮肤上蒸发，在巴基的小腹上凝结。  
  
史蒂夫把盒子扔到枕头上，不顾那些小包装从盒里滚出来，也许他们需要三五个也说不定。史蒂夫回头去扑巴基，“我买的时候又不知道，总得平衡自己的期望值对不对？买小点呢，也许不太合用，但至少能爱抚某些人的自尊心……”史蒂夫滚到巴基身上，低头去吻他，一条腿挤在巴基的两腿之间。巴基环住史蒂夫的腰，左手慢慢滑下去，揉捏他的臀部，轻轻抚弄他的大腿内侧和会阴，史蒂夫不自觉地挺动腰部，小腹挤蹭着巴基逐渐硬起来的家伙。  
  
巴基胸前的皮肤从微凉变得温暖，还在持续升温，亲吻中逐渐掺杂了喘息和满足的呻吟。史蒂夫的嘴唇离开巴基的唇角，移向他的下巴，随后亲吻落在巴基的喉结上，史蒂夫感觉到自己唇下皮肤的轻微震颤。  
  
“这么说……嗯……你不喜欢在上面？”巴基突然问他。  
  
史蒂夫更专注于亲吻，激发出更多甜美的喘息呻吟，他的嘴唇抿住巴基一侧的乳头，舌尖穿过分开的牙齿轻舔。  
  
巴基全身都绷紧，不自觉地抬起臀部，在史蒂夫的大腿上蹭了一下，“耶稣基督……我在问你……”  
  
史蒂夫抬起头看他，“怎么了？你就那么忌讳用稍微小一点点的安全套？”  
  
“我会血液不循环的。”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住笑出声，他微微侧过身，与巴基的身体分开，右手伸下去套弄了两下巴基勃起的阴茎，又把两个人的家伙对在一起，低头看了一眼，“你不会，亲爱的，你跟我同一个尺寸。”  
  
“得了吧，我有一个大一号的，”巴基也抬起上半身，说话的间隙去亲吻史蒂夫的肩膀和手臂，“就在外衣口袋里。”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住翻了个白眼，“你特意带的？”  
  
“是昨天……嗯……”史蒂夫的拇指恰好搓过巴基敏感的龟头，他的话被呻吟声截断。  
  
“昨天？为了派对？”  
  
“不是，老天，你这个醋缸，是派对上的奖品，我扔飞镖赢的。”巴基推了史蒂夫的腰一把，似乎想要暂时停止，溜下床去，但史蒂夫把他按在原地。  
  
“你这个娇气鬼……”史蒂夫伸手抓了床头上的靠枕，起身跪坐到一边，拍了拍巴基肌肉隆起的小腹，“翻身，你不用我用。”他想起巴基背后的纹身，想象青色的图案随着其下覆盖的骨骼和肌肉一起律动……史蒂夫不常做一号，但他至少得和巴基做一次。  
  
“这对身体不好，真的。”但巴基还是一边嘟哝一边接过史蒂夫递给他的枕头，垫在肚子上，翻了个身，“我得警告你，我没干过这个。”  
  
“干过什么？”史蒂夫问，眼睛没办法离开巴基翻身时绷紧的屁股，眼前的光景实在让人分心。  
  
“被人操屁股。”巴基侧过头看他，半边脸颊埋在枕头里，他的嘴角轻轻挑起来，笑得很欠揍，同时也很性感。  
  
什么叫没被人操过屁股？史蒂夫无法正常思考的大脑转了好几秒，“你是说你从来没有做过零？”  
  
巴基点点头。  
  
“我是你的第一个？”这想法史蒂夫下身立即变得更加兴奋。  
  
巴基又点了点头。  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“我骗你干吗？”巴基不耐烦地反问。  
  
“为什么？”  
  
这下换巴基翻了个白眼，“操，史蒂夫，无意冒犯，但你他妈是十万个为什么吗？哪来这么多问题？”  
  
史蒂夫伸手拍了一下巴基的屁股，“怎么说话呢！”然后又忍不住拧了一把。  
  
“嘿！”巴基伸展手臂，“我没有过，因为我听说疼，成了吗？”  
  
“不会很疼。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“我不知道，巴基，你觉得你会喜欢这样吗？”他开始揉搓因为拍打变红的皮肤，手指按摩臀缝间褶皱的皮肤，他希望巴基至少愿意让他试试，他会做得很好，很慢，让他舒服。巴基的屁股动了动，不自觉地顶着史蒂夫的指尖，史蒂夫觉得他肯定不讨厌这个。  
  
“不然你觉得我现在在做什么？快点行吗？”  
  
“没耐心。”是呀，他真傻，史蒂夫不再提问，跨过巴基的身体跪坐在他两腿间的床上，拿起床头的润滑剂，均匀地涂抹在手指上。他轻轻按揉穴口，让巴基习惯他的碰触，随后把食指压入巴基的身体中。巴基轻哼了一声，似乎并不是因为疼痛，“我试过这个，但没有比手指更粗的东西了。”巴基好心地解说道。  
  
史蒂夫的手指轻轻进出按揉，同时俯下身亲吻巴基漂亮的肩膀和脊柱。巴基的后背实在美极了，纹身中的那对鹿眼正对着史蒂夫，仿佛有某种魔力，让史蒂夫着迷。他继续探索着巴基的身体，找到前列腺的位置，浅尝辄止地试探着按压，巴基的后背绷紧，臀部抬高，向后操着史蒂夫的手指，“妈的……史蒂夫……再来一次……”  
  
“稍微等等……”史蒂夫轻声在巴基耳边说道，他撤出了食指，换成双手拇指慢慢顶进，抻展开美妙的入口，巴基的身体僵了一下，但很快又放松下来，他的右手小臂垫着脑门，手掌用力攥着枕头，“会有一点疼，不舒服就告诉我……”  
  
巴基没答话，只是示意性地点了一次头，他后颈的发际下微微潮湿，史蒂夫尝到汗水的味道。他用心地打开巴基的身体，直到确信巴基可以接纳自己，才戴上那个巴基嫌小的安全套。上帝啊，巴基是对的，他确实可以用大一号，但史蒂夫没时间抱怨，他把自己充分润滑的阴茎对准被打开的入口，慢慢挺了进去。  
  
巴基的身体里又热又紧，包裹着史蒂夫的下身，把他们连在一起。快感让史蒂夫喘息呻吟，几乎窒息，他把巴基的膝盖向外推了推，给自己更大的空间。  
  
巴基的后背随即弓起来，过了几秒才逐渐平展下去，肩膀随着粗重的呼吸起伏。  
  
史蒂夫把自己的阴茎完全送进巴基的身体里，小心地动着臀部，小范围地抽送，直到巴基开始习惯他的节奏，慢慢跟着他动起来。  
  
“感觉如何？”史蒂夫在巴基耳边问。  
  
巴基翘了翘自己的屁股，让史蒂夫进得更深，“我开始……理解……你为什么喜欢这个了。”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住笑，“但我们还没开始呢。而且别太习惯，这没准是一次性服务。”当然，这后半句可不是实话。  
  
“你这个混球，史蒂夫，操。”  
  
“完全取决于你的表现，巴恩斯警官。”史蒂夫贴近巴基耳边喘息道。  
  
巴基咕哝了一声，稍微调整了一下趴着的姿势，中间不自觉的收紧臀部，史蒂夫知道自己需要尽快继续，不然他很快就会搞砸自己的任务，完全失守。他也知道这是巴基的第一次尝试，他不可能单被操到高潮。于是史蒂夫贴近巴基的身体，完全压在他身上，开始更加力抽插，一只手塞进枕头下面，同时套弄巴基的阴茎。  
  
巴基的身体完全软下来，交出了全部的主动权，他侧过头，左手向肩膀后面抓，似乎想要够到史蒂夫的脑袋。于是史蒂夫捉住他的手指，把巴基的左手放到唇边，细心亲吻每个指腹和指节。  
  
巴基的手指上有因为握枪留下的永久性的硬茧，这是史蒂夫早就知道的，他希望巴基再次用这双手打开他，如果这家伙非得要他那个见鬼的大码安全套，史蒂夫会放他去客厅门口拿。  
  
他们动作的节奏越来越快，两个人的呻吟和喘息声也越来越洪亮，直到史蒂夫眼前能看到白色闪亮的光，他的全身绷紧，最后在巴基体内抽插了两次，达到高潮，全部射进安全套里。他继续套弄着巴基的阴茎，直到巴基也在他手心里射出来。  
  
史蒂夫摊倒在巴基的后背上，巴基转过头吻他，他的瞳孔略微放大，眼神有些涣散。有一瞬间，史蒂夫微微感到恐慌，他以为巴基无法认出他的脸。但巴基只是仔细看着他，拇指轻轻搓着他的颧骨，就好像全世界只剩下史蒂夫一个人，即使巴基不开口，史蒂夫也能感觉到，但巴基轻声说：“我爱你。”他似乎在一遍又一遍地练习着这句话，为了让史蒂夫感到安全。  
  
史蒂夫扔掉套子，把巴基的身体完全翻过来，用力搂住他的脖子，脸颊埋在巴基汗水湿润的肩膀上，“那就再操我一次，我也想要你。”  
  
他感到巴基的胸腔震了两下，“好啊，当然了。”他的话音里有笑意。  
  
二人在床上相互拥抱地躺了一会儿，史蒂夫想问巴基是否要去拿他的大码装备，但他的手机突然不合时宜地响了起来。史蒂夫不想接电话，因为晚间的电话有可能与工作相关，但也恰恰如此，史蒂夫不得不去接听，有时候他年轻病人的家长会打来求救电话。  
  
巴基没有抱怨，他从床头柜上拿起史蒂夫的手机，递到史蒂夫手中。  
  
手机上显示着一个保密号码，史蒂夫按下接听键，靠在巴基肩膀上，“喂？”  
  
“罗杰斯医生，我是玛利亚·希尔。”  
  
“哦，你好，希尔警官。”史蒂夫看向巴基，他立即想到希尔傍晚来电的原因，于是坐直身体。  
  
“很抱歉在休息时间打扰你，我想问一下你明天有可能出诊吗？”  
  
“没关系，当然，如果需要的话。”史蒂夫回答，“是泰勒吗？”  
  
“是的。案件出现了一些……新线索，我们需要你的专家意见。今天我们已经与泰勒·托马斯的临时监护人谈妥了，他姑姑明天下午会带他就诊，但在此之前我们需要先见面，让你了解目前的情况和我们的目的。”  
  
“所以说，明天几点？”史蒂夫正问着，房间里又响起了另一个手机铃，史蒂夫捂住麦克。巴基下了床，他看了一眼自己的手机屏幕，随后套上内裤，打开阳台门，站到了卧室外。  
  
等到史蒂夫确认了与希尔的会面时间，互道晚安，挂断电话，巴基仍然站在阳台上。史蒂夫趁机换掉了弄脏的床单和枕套。  
  
又过了一会儿，巴基从外面进来，把手机放回床头，“是黛西，看来我们的双休周末取消了，希尔叫我们继续参加托马斯案的调查。”  
  
史蒂夫坐在床上，想象托尼已经把照片交给了警方，警方随即展开调查——托尼手上的那张照片一定不是假货，不是P图……那意味着泰勒·托马斯确实在某一时刻存在于照片上的场景中，无论是被逼迫还是被哄骗。史蒂夫觉得胃里一阵恶心。  
  
“希尔说我们需要……呃，警方希望我给泰勒做诊断，明天上午11点见面，你们大概也会去儿童医院。”  
  
“史蒂夫？”史蒂夫被巴基盯得有些不自在，他觉得自己现在比一丝不挂更赤裸，“你知道什么，对吗？”巴基问。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他咬着下嘴唇，没说话。  
  
“和你昨天的工作有关？”  
  
史蒂夫再次点头。  
  
“但你不能告诉我。”  
  
“不能，巴基，我很抱歉。但你会知道的，如果你参与调查。”史蒂夫勉强说道。  
  
“一定是很糟的事情。”巴基双手叉腰，他看起来有些沮丧，有些愤怒。  
  
“嗯，对不起。”史蒂夫低下头，他不知道自己为什么要道歉，也许这就是情侣不适合共同工作的原因，“回到床上来好吗？”史蒂夫恳求道。  
  
又站了一会儿，巴基终于回到床上，在史蒂夫身边躺下，史蒂夫这才放松了一点。  
  
“我不是——”巴基试着开口，但他停下来。  
  
史蒂夫也躺下，耐心地等，直到巴基组织好语言。  
  
“我不生气，史蒂夫，我只是有点头疼，这见鬼的案子，‘不知道’让人烦躁。”  
  
“知道”同样会让人烦躁，史蒂夫心想，但他没有这么说，“所以我们睡觉吧，明天你几点走？”  
  
“9点到分局，8点半出发，我没有11点半的待遇，需要全天执勤。”巴基拽开被子，盖到史蒂夫身上，“你确定不要继续了吗？”  
  
“我可以等到下次。”史蒂夫笑道，“等我们有了新床。”  
  
巴基吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，关上卧室的灯。  
  
史蒂夫躺在黑暗中，性爱后的疲劳感让他困倦，但泰勒的照片再次回到他的大脑表层，骚扰着他的睡眠。他听着耳边巴基的呼吸声，尽量保持静止不动，不知过了多长时间，史蒂夫突然感到巴基的手指碰了碰他的脸颊，他立即转过头，对上巴基的双眼。  
  
“睡觉，史蒂夫。”巴基轻声说，“别睁着眼睛。”  
  
史蒂夫转过身面对巴基，握住巴基的手，巴基没有抱怨，他也捏捏史蒂夫的手掌，另一只手环过史蒂夫的肩膀，轻抚着史蒂夫的后背。  
  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，这一次，由于巴基的安抚，他终于成功进入睡眠中。  
  
无论泰勒有怎样的遭遇，史蒂夫明天都会找到答案，他会用自己所知的方式尽可能帮助那个男孩，那就是史蒂夫一直以来分配给自己的任务。  
  
——对无辜者给予帮助。


	5. 第五章

**1**  
  
“好了，先生们，都回家去吧，希望你们礼拜日愉快。”巴基成功地调解了因为剪树丛发生纠纷的一对邻居，目送双方返回各自的家门。

他低头看了一眼手机上显示的时间，搭档二人已经完成了上午的巡警工作，下一站是前往儿童医院与希尔碰面。

巴基走向路边，坐进警车里，慢吞吞地拉上车门，驾驶席上的黛西狐疑地上下打量他，“你今天怎么了？从早上开始就各种僵硬……”

巴基没回答，抬了抬小臂，做了个举哑铃的姿势，大臂在制服内绷紧。黛西翻了个白眼。巴基随后又妆模作样地活动了一下肩膀，他可不想对自己的搭档承认事实，巴基上车时有点扭曲的姿势，只是因为他觉着屁股别扭。

“你不是菊花有主了吗？还这么积极保持身材做什么？”黛西调笑道。

巴基忍不住皱眉，黛西可能万万也猜不到她说得有多么正中靶心。

是的，“菊花有主”是一切的起因，也许他早起不该跟着史蒂夫去跑步，也不该在跑步后又去警局健身房做整整一小时器械训练，巴基还以为靠这些拉伸运动能够摆脱前一晚娱乐活动给他留下的奇怪感觉。然而锻炼明显没什么太大作用，反倒弄得他疲劳想睡。别误会，巴基并非在抱怨什么，前一晚的过程十分愉快，遗留的也只是不痛不痒的小问题，史蒂夫安慰他说很快就会习惯，但让巴基下次再尝试，恐怕得等上一周了。

“锻炼当然是为了伴侣的性福生活，我可是很尽心的。”巴基半真半假地回答，又伸了个懒腰。

黛西瞟了一眼自己的搭档，发动了汽车，“所以说，怎样？你是那叫什么……在上面的……一号？”

“不像吗？”巴基反问。

黛西噘了噘嘴，“你那个医生倒是也长了张漂亮脸蛋……”她又看了巴基一眼，“好吧，随你怎么说，反正我只能相信。”

巴基把脑袋后仰完全靠在车座上，回想着他和史蒂夫早晨分别时简单甜蜜的亲吻，以及史蒂夫嘴唇上柔和的曲线，那是巴基原先从未体验甚至从未想象过的生活方式。

“是，他漂亮。”巴基叹道。

“……你够了吧，别露出这么恶心的表情！”黛西叫道。

巴基朝她做了个鬼脸，“你自己说的。”

汽车平静行驶了一段，黛西才又扭头对巴基说：“你该剪头发了，你的头发已经长得不像个警官的样子。”

巴基摘掉制服帽子，抓了一把长到耳畔的头发，转向自己的搭档，“你觉得我短头发好看？”

黛西以见鬼的表情与他对视了一秒，“老天啊，巴恩斯，我跟我的女朋友们都没有过这样的对话！我只是在陈述事实，长头发让你看上去像个痞子，我担心自己搭档作为警察的威信。”

“我是个基佬，注重仪表，你得接受现实。”巴基挑起嘴角。

“得了吧，别以为我没见过你的办公桌，和警局里所有臭男人乱得一模一样。”

巴基仔细回忆了一下自己堆满文书报告的办公桌，“至少我桌子上没有咖啡杯的圆印子。”

“你想为此获得一枚卫生奖章吗？”黛西嘲讽道。

“谢谢！我会去申请的。话说回仪表问题，你应该留长头发，那样好看。”巴基对他的搭档眨了眨眼，成功引来一声哼笑。

“别告诉我你还会给姑娘梳辫子。”

“我当然会！”巴基立即回答，这可不是假话，“我部队里有个哥们，黑人，六英尺六英寸，肌肉发达，他爱死自己的头发了，我跟他学了一手，你要是留长头发，我给你编辫子，比发廊专业，拉勾保证。”巴基伸出小拇指。

黛西嫌弃地拍了一把他的手背，“老天啊，我几天前还在抱怨自己对你一无所知，现在简直觉得信息过量，你对我的搭档做了什么？”

巴基忍不住笑容，也许黛西的问题应该让史蒂夫来回答才恰当，他不知道这一周之内史蒂夫对他做了什么，但巴基突然感觉到了某种模糊的未来，他想要去争取，也想为之改变。

见鬼的，巴基从来都想为了争取史蒂夫而振作一点，所以他才会参加愤怒管理的课程，参加PTSD互助小组，他希望自己能够好起来，能够正常地与别人交流，不仅仅是与那些让他熟悉放松的亲人和朋友，也包括陌生人，他希望自己能够投入工作，有所作为，恢复入伍时的热情。

无论史蒂夫在他身上看到了什么，巴基也希望成为那个自己。

“所以说许愿需谨慎，黛西。”他心不在焉地回答道。

黛西大笑起来，儿童医院已经近在眼前了，她似乎还想说些什么，但最终没有继续——无论是自然还是刻意回避，直到进入医院与希尔及迈尔斯警官会面，两个人一上午都没有提到关于案件的事情。他们都不知道周日被叫来医院的具体原因，巴基也仅有一点点猜测。

史蒂夫明显知道什么，但由于医患保密协议，他无法告诉巴基。那一定不是什么好事，史蒂夫周六早晨的黑眼圈就足以说明问题，了解详情令史蒂夫寝食难安，巴基很少见他这种状态，史蒂夫虽然一贯谦逊腼腆，但也总是镇定而有自信。

到底是什么事呢？巴基觉得难以想象，难道最终还是有什么罪证指向泰勒？

“我们得到了一些新情报。”希尔看到二人进入大楼，便立即向他们招手，也不做寒暄，直接进入正题。希尔的表情像以往一样严肃，但她今天看起来格外疲惫。黛西瞧了巴基一眼，巴基只得耸耸肩，他不好的预感持续升级。

希尔带二人进入电梯，到达三层的一间会议室，周日早晨来儿童医院就诊的孩子不少，但心理咨询科室周末休息，唯独史蒂夫工作的这栋楼只有少数值班人员，安静得有些压抑。

“什么新证据？”待会议室大门关闭后，黛西问道。

“一个律师突然出现，给了我们一张照片。”希尔没有坐下，她直接打开手里拿的文件夹，取出一张A4纸，复印纸正中央是翻印的彩色立拍得照片，那是一张儿童色░情照，照片里的男孩赤裸上身，拿着成人玩具，身上还有意味不明的液体。

因为液体呈现的整齐形态，巴基假定那并非真货。站在他身边的黛西已经捂住嘴巴，过了半晌，她才说道：“耶稣基督，那孩子受到过侵犯？”

“不知道，也许只是这些照片。”希尔回答。

“即使只是这些照片也是侵犯！”黛西的音调猛然提高。

“是的，是我失言。”希尔平静地回答道，“控制好你的情绪，警官，我现在需要帮手，别让我把你们找来又立即赶回去。我们仍需确认侵犯的程度，以及这照片是否与托马斯被谋杀有关。”

“那个男孩可以告诉我们更多信息。”迈尔斯警官补充说道。

“也许他不会，他先前什么都没说。”巴基看着手里那张纸，努力放松，不把它捏出皱褶。

“因为没人问过他，所以我们需要一些专业意见。”希尔看向巴基，“我约了罗杰斯医生十一点会面，泰勒和他的临时监护人会在十二点过来。”

“他姨妈知道这相片吗？”

“如果她知道，或者有任何人知道，他们并没有对警方提起过，这就是隐瞒，我们需要知道原因。我会对罗杰斯医生交代问询的重点，同时我们也需要审问他的姨妈。”

巴基盯着那张照片，他感到某种基于同理心的恐惧，还有愤怒，泰勒生活在单亲家庭，刚刚悲剧性地失去了唯一的家长和弟弟，现在他们知道泰勒还曾经历过更加不堪的事情，而加害人很可能就生活在男孩身边，“那个男朋友，他是个摄影师。”

希尔点头，“我们已经派遣警员24小时跟踪了，他仍然是我们最主要的嫌犯。我们在调查他的一切。”

“这照片到底是怎么找到的？”黛西问。

“根据昨天那个律师的证言，他的客户——另一个辩护律师——一年前受理了一个恋░童░癖的案件，这个变态从网上下载素材制作色░情图片出售，被捕时警方缴获了两千多张图片，都是从儿童用品广告和成人色░情图片中提取素材加工的。但这一张，明显逃过了追查，落到他的律师手上，没有提供给警方。他们的说辞是当时并不知道这些照片是真人摄影，以为也是广告图片合成，既然警方已经掌握了两千张照片作为证物，余下这些没有被发现的照片无足轻重。现在律师先生看到泰勒失踪的信息，良心发现，特意主动提供信息，要求我们给予豁免权——”

“操他妈的主动提供信息……”巴基忍不住骂道，随后又觉不妥，立即补充，“抱歉我的用词，长官，但是如果他们一早拿出这些照片，也许——”

“是的，也许警方就会知道这些照片与他们缴获的假照片不同，这些照片都是立拍得相机直接印出的，他们也许可以追查到照片的来源。但现在再说这些于事无补，这批照片刚刚由专门负责儿童色░情的警察掌握，他们会继续寻找每张照片的来源。我们的重点是泰勒，所有真人照片里只有这一张是他，我们昨天去监狱看过那个变态，他说这张照片的交易方式是通过中国城的自助廉租保险柜完成的，那边没有登记，也追查不到一个月以上的监控录像，我们线索全无，只能寄希望于泰勒本人能告诉我们到底是谁拍了这张照片。”

巴基把照片复印件还给希尔，他一点也不想碰它，“那我和黛西的任务呢？”

迈尔斯插着腰摇了摇头，希尔说道：“就当是我喜欢你们两个，你们给我找到了那个小孩子不是吗？我希望审问雷诺德兹的时候你们也在场，人越多越不容易错过蛛丝马迹，好了，我出去透透气，你们在这等着医生。”

希尔和迈尔斯都离开了会议室，黛西也下楼抽烟了，巴基一个人在会议室里思考着这些事件的关联，泰勒被人拍摄了低俗照片，天知道还有没有比这更恶劣的事情，也许他的母亲终于发现自己的男朋友才是幕后黑手，与其对峙后不幸被杀……又或者两件事没有任何关联，只因为一次不幸而让所有恶事集体曝光。

巴基正想着，楼道里突然传来了说话的声音，他从会议室门口探出头，看到楼道另一端史蒂夫正回头向什么人打招呼。随后一个穿着衬衫和西裤的男人出现了，他对史蒂夫说了什么，看起来很熟悉的样子。男人随后打开手中的一沓文件。史蒂夫笑着弯腰把自己的公文包放在脚边，接过文件，又接过男人递来的钢笔，在文件上签字。

陌生男人衬衫上别着胸牌，栗色的头发一丝不苟地向后梳着，英俊的面孔棱角分明，他一定也是儿童医院的医生。男人在史蒂夫签名时一直盯着他的脸，在史蒂夫递还文件后还亲昵地拍了拍他的手臂。男人又说了什么，史蒂夫露出他被人夸奖时一贯的不好意思的神情，低头笑了一下。

巴基的内心突然烦躁起来。

只是同事，是公务，他这样告诉自己，但嫉妒心怎么都无法平息，那个男人明显在利用公务与史蒂夫调情！他不自觉地走出去，正在妄想一拳揍在“肯尼娃娃”脸上的手感，史蒂夫突然朝巴基的方向扭过头，看到了他。

史蒂夫唇角的弧度立即增加了几分，他的整张面孔都亮起来，“肯尼娃娃”转身离开了，史蒂夫快步朝巴基走过来，“嘿，巴基！”

史蒂夫在巴基面前停下来，仔细观察他的脸，巴基没来得及调整自己的表情，史蒂夫的笑容在巴基面前消失了，“希尔跟你说了？”

巴基只得点点头，他同时意识到另一个问题，史蒂夫周五晚上便知道了此事，早在希尔他们接到线报之前，“史蒂夫……你是怎么知道的？”

史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，他拉住巴基的手腕，拽着他向办公室走，直到两个人进了史蒂夫的办公室，锁好门，史蒂夫放下自己的公文包，才说道：“希尔大概跟你提到一个律师，那是托尼。”

巴基不由得翻了个白眼。

“你生我的气了，对不对？”史蒂夫沮丧地问，“但是我在知道所有事情之前先答应了他不向别人透露，我没办法告诉你。”

“我不生气。”巴基回答。

“别骗我，我还从来没见过你在走廊上那种臭脸色，我道歉，巴基，但关于工作——”

“不是因为那个！”巴基回想起楼道里的“肯尼娃娃”，忍不住抱怨出声，但话一出口便后悔万分。

史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“不是因为……那是怎么了？”

巴基用力抿着嘴。

“你答应过，有什么心事会告诉我……”史蒂夫的语气近乎恳求。

巴基受不了这个。

又沉默了几秒，他才慢吞吞地承认道：“刚才楼道里那家伙，他在和你调情——”

“你说肯？他——”史蒂夫先是露出不可置信的神色，随即他想起了什么，突然脸红起来。

那家伙当然叫做肯，毫无意外，巴基忍住调侃的冲动，“你们过去——”

“没有！”史蒂夫立即否认，“我只是……没有，我从来没有想过，我知道他是同性恋，但我们不是一路人，我……总之你不需要为他担心，你不需要为任何人担心。没人像你一样，没有任何一个人。”

巴基相信他，也不想再听更多解释了，不仅因为史蒂夫这样说，还因为巴基能够感觉到，当史蒂夫的注意力集中在他身上的时候，巴基甚至会产生自己真的举足轻重的错觉。

“所以我说了我不生气。”为了证明这点，他凑上前在史蒂夫嘴唇上浅浅吻了一下。史蒂夫立即捧住巴基的脸颊，回给他一个更加热烈的吻，两个人分开时，巴基深深吸了一口气，“也许我该去把希尔他们叫上来。”

“是呀。”史蒂夫放开了巴基。

“别想太多了，史蒂夫，是我太蠢，没来由的嫉妒。”

史蒂夫僵硬的肩膀放松下来，他点点头，“知道是没来由就好。”

“你这个被占便宜都不知道的笨蛋。”巴基抱怨道。

史蒂夫得逞地笑起来，“你也会吃醋，我还挺意外。”

巴基也翘起嘴角，出了门。他把所有人叫回了会议室，希尔向史蒂夫交代了所有情况。警方首先想知道泰勒在带着丹尼斯的尸体离开家的时候都看到了什么，希尔也是以这条理由让雷诺德兹带泰勒来儿童医院接受问询的。还有就是警方想知道是谁拍了泰勒的照片，是在家还是在学校，他拍过多少这样的照片，还有没有人对他做过其他的事情。

史蒂夫进入工作状态，他向希尔告知所有的问询都必须建立在不对泰勒造成更大的心里伤害基础之上，所以他不会像审问犯人一样逼问男孩，一旦男孩感到不妥，史蒂夫会关闭录音。

迈尔斯警官对此颇有微词，但希尔最终同意史蒂夫以自己的方式进行问询，但如果泰勒透露了任何可以取信的他人违法犯罪的信息，史蒂夫有义务通告警方。

双方最终达成了共识，史蒂夫离开去准备诊疗室。希尔给巴基和黛西分别分配了任务，巴基注意观察男孩的情况，黛西则负责关注雷诺德兹在了解警方真实目的时的反应。

十二点过五分，雷诺德兹独自带着男孩泰勒出现在医院三层的走廊上。

   
 **2**

巴基第二次透过单向玻璃观察史蒂夫工作，这次与史蒂夫一同进入活动室的只有泰勒一人。

“请坐吧，泰勒，我去给你拿饮料。”史蒂夫把自己的文件夹放在茶几上，就径直向冰箱走去。在他身后，男孩观察着室内，随后选择了与上周时一模一样的位置坐下来，他身边也仍旧空出一个人的位置，此时雷诺德兹女士则与警察们一起站在监控室内。

史蒂夫在冰箱门口转头看向男孩，“你最喜欢喝什么来着？”

泰勒瞟了一眼单向玻璃，小声回答道：“七喜。”

现在巴基开始了解史蒂夫的意图，史蒂夫周六闲聊时曾向巴基和克里斯解释过，对于评估孩子们的性格，最容易的办法就是给他们选择，然后观察他们的不同做法，无论他们的选项如何，甚至是拒绝得出结论，都能透露孩子的性格和生活环境。这点虽然对成年人也适用，但不像对孩子那样高效。

泰勒是一个格外谨慎的小孩子，他总有一副若有所思的表情，成人往往会对孩子的思考付之一笑，就好像上帝对待人类一样。

但也许上帝并不会发笑，巴基心想，而成人也不应该发笑。

史蒂夫拿着饮料回到沙发旁，面对着单向玻璃坐下。

“吃过午饭吗？”史蒂夫轻松地问道。

“吃过。”泰勒回答。

“吃了什么？”史蒂夫又问。

“鸡蛋火腿三明治。”

“味道怎么样？”

这次男孩犹豫了几秒钟，“还行。”

史蒂夫对泰勒友善地笑了笑，“这几天都住在姨妈家里？”

“是的。”男孩明显更喜欢回答有准确答案的问题，然而警方需要的线索显然比“是”或“不是”更多。

“泰勒，你知道自己今天为什么要来儿童医院吗？”

泰勒抿起嘴，微微皱了一下眉头，巴基不确定那是对什么事情的反应，“姨妈说警察想要问我一些问题，关于我妈妈的。”

“但我不是警察，泰勒，我是一名心理医生。”史蒂夫摊开手解释道。

泰勒的表情又发生了一些变化，他仔细看着面前的医生，随后看了一眼桌上的录音设备，视线继续扫向单面玻璃，“警察在镜子后面。”

“是的，没错，他们能看见和听见我们的对话，你的姨妈也在那里。”史蒂夫回答，“但是呢，如果——在任何情况下——如果你不想让他们看到或听到我们的谈话，你可以告诉我关掉录音并放下镜子上的百叶帘。”

泰勒听到史蒂夫这样说，陷入了更深层的思考，那大概也可以算是一种选择的过程。但巴基也可以注意到，男孩并没有表现出对警察旁听的偏好，他无法确定泰勒更“希望”与医生独处，还是“不介意”有人从旁观察，似乎这两样选择对于泰勒来说，与偏好无关，而必须基于某些理性的考量。

“这样大概可以。”泰勒做出了决定，他面对史蒂夫。

“太好了！”史蒂夫继续对男孩微笑，“姨妈告诉你关于你母亲的事情了吗？”

“是的。”泰勒回答，他不愿主动提供任何多余的信息。

“她对你说了什么？”

“妈妈她……死了。和丹尼斯一样。”

“你感到难过吗？”史蒂夫温和地问。

“有点。”

“哭过？”

“男孩子不应该流眼泪，我应该照顾他们，但我不能同时照顾两个人。”泰勒一本正经地回答道，眉眼间略带忧伤。

站在监控室里的雷诺德兹单手按着自己的胸口，几乎要落泪。

“你平时总是照顾你妈妈和丹尼斯？”

“妈妈本来应该照顾丹尼斯，但她总是忘事，因为她吃那些药片的缘故，药片让她忘记事情，我必须经常提醒她。”

“泰勒，那天你带着丹尼斯去布鲁克林桥的时候，你妈妈在家吗？”

“嗯。”泰勒点点头，停顿了几秒钟，男孩又补充道，“喝酒也让她记性变差，医生是这么说的。”

“你离开的时候妈妈在喝酒？”

“她醉了。”

“除了喝酒之外呢？她还做了什么？你有没有问她发生了什么？”

泰勒低下头，双手攥着饮料罐，喝了一口，“我问她丹尼斯怎么不在，因为丹尼斯总是哭，但是那一天家里没什么声音，妈妈说他在吃下午餐，然而厨房里没有人，丹尼斯在澡盆里。一动不动。我告诉妈妈丹尼斯在澡盆里，她对我大喊大叫，说我在骗人，然后她开始大哭，叫我把丹尼斯带走。于是我就把丹从浴缸里抱出来，擦干了……我想把他带走，妈妈醒过酒会好起来。”泰勒的眼角变得湿润，史蒂夫把纸巾递给他。

“你妈妈的事情不是你的错，泰勒，你需要照看丹尼斯，不能同时照顾到你母亲。”史蒂夫顺应着泰勒先前的话安慰道。

“是的，我不能。”男孩用力抽了两次鼻子，很快又恢复了平静，“她给马克打电话，我以为她会没事。”

听到马克·齐格勒的名字，监控室里所有人都变得更警惕三分。

“马克是丹尼斯的爸爸？”

泰勒歪了一下头，“……我猜。”

“他不是吗？”

“他是的，他有让丹尼斯管他叫爸爸，但我从来没这么想过，你知道的，他不是我爸爸，只是我妈妈的男朋友而已。”

“所以那天你听到妈妈给马克打电话？”

“嗯，我以为她会没事。”男孩不断强调着。

“你妈妈说了些什么？”

泰勒托着下巴想了想，“我觉得我不该说，我不能说脏话，你知道的……”

“你妈妈在说脏话？”

“是的，她打电话给他，说一些她不允许我重复的词，她总是这样，我想这就是马克搬走的原因，他搬走以后，妈妈喝醉的时候还是会打电话去骂他，有些欺负人。”

泰勒谈起马克·齐格勒的时候，似乎并没有任何厌恶感，他的表现和雷诺德兹夫妇一样，他们都认为齐格勒与托马斯分手的大部分原因在于后者变得抑郁暴躁，无法相处。

“那天她除了说脏话还说了什么别的吗？”

男孩又咬着嘴唇卖力想了一会儿，“没有什么了，她还说不想再去看病了，再也不去了。”

泰勒的供词多少令警察们开始感到沮丧，因为这与马克·齐格勒所提供的信息并无出入。他并没有对那通来电撒谎。

史蒂夫点了点头，“所以说你喜欢马克？”

泰勒又犹豫了几秒，给出了和他对火腿三明治一样的答案，“还行。”

史蒂夫坐直身体，深深吸了一口气，双手放在膝盖上，“好……我明白了，你表现得很好，这会对警察很有帮助的。”

泰勒露出了罕见的腼腆笑容，他转头看了一眼单向玻璃，低头没回话。

“结束了吗？”雷诺德兹问。

“还没有。”希尔不动声色地回答。

单向玻璃另一边，史蒂夫从桌上的文件夹里取出了那张照片的复印件，“泰勒，还有一件事情，警察呢，想让你帮忙看一张照片，看看你是否见过。”

男孩瞬间就紧张起来，雷诺德兹有些疑惑地看向希尔，“是什么照片？你们要给泰勒看什么？”

“一定要看吗？”泰勒小声问道。

“你知道我要给你看什么吗？”史蒂夫反问。

男孩立即摇了摇头。

“那你为何不想看呢？”史蒂夫的语气极为温和，很容易让人忽略掉他提问的方式开始变得近乎于审问。

“我没有不想看！”泰勒立即反驳。

史蒂夫把复印件拿起来，等泰勒伸手去接，因为距离太远，站在监控室里并不能看清相片的内容。

犹豫了足有半分钟，泰勒终于小心翼翼地伸手接过照片，他只看了一眼，就把复印纸还给了史蒂夫。

“他给他看了什么？”雷诺德兹向前走了两步，贴近玻璃窗，似乎努力想要看清。

“雷诺德兹女士，我们给泰勒看的是这张照片。”希尔把同样的复印纸递到了雷诺德兹面前，雷诺德兹狐疑地接过来，看到照片，露出了震惊的表情——她不知道，巴基暗想，她看起来对此一无所知。

“这……这……”雷诺德兹半晌无法发出声音，眼神直勾勾地盯在照片上。

“这张是你的照片吗，泰勒？”史蒂夫的声音仍然透过扩音器传播过来。

男孩低着头没有回答，史蒂夫仔细看了男孩许久，才又继续道：“你看，泰勒，你并没有做错什么，不需要紧张，你记不记得拍过这张照片？”

泰勒盯着桌上的录音设备，脸上的表情让巴基无法理解。

“你想让我把录音机关掉吗？”史蒂夫尝试着问，“你可以只告诉我一些事情，如果你不愿意告诉别人，我可以为你保密。”

泰勒仍然没有说话，他变得完全封闭了起来。

“你不高兴了，我让你不高兴了，真抱歉。我希望我们不用谈论这件事，但是无论是谁给你拍了这张照片，我们得和那个人谈谈，因为他做错了，他不应该这样做。”史蒂夫又等了一会儿，男孩仍然没有反应，在监控室里，希尔已经同时开始盘问起雷诺德兹，巴基试图从两边获取信息，但那实在费力。

雷诺德兹对照片的事情似乎真的一无所知，她从最初的震惊中恢复过来，开始质疑警察的行为，她理所应当地表现出愤怒和悲伤，重新开始提到律师。而另一边史蒂夫一直试图与男孩沟通，却久久没有得到回应，他似乎不再寄希望于男孩的答复，而是开始提出不同的假设，只是观察男孩的面部表情。

照片是在家里拍的吗？还是在学校？是什么时候？五岁的时候？你认识拍摄照片的人吗？还是陌生人拍的？是一个人，还是多个人？即使得不到任何回话，史蒂夫仍然保持着平静温柔的语气，就好像他只是在打听一张普通的家庭照。每问一个问题，史蒂夫会停顿很久，来判断男孩的情绪有没有波动。

但如果说史蒂夫的提问令男孩感到不适，他并没有流露出任何线索，起码在巴基看来，男孩的表情仍然更像是在……思索对策？

“你妈妈她知道这张照片吗？”史蒂夫又提出了新问题，他认真凝视着男孩，就在他刚要开口提出下一个问题的时候，泰勒突然说话了。

“不知道，我不想说。”

“好吧，泰勒，好吧，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫收起了复印件，“那你还能告诉我一些什么呢？”

“我不知道。”泰勒的声音很低。

“你想让我关闭录音或放下窗帘吗？”

泰勒想了一会儿，才说：“这样就好。”

史蒂夫停顿了片刻，“泰勒，我想我们还需要知道，照片里你手里拿的东西，你知道那是什么吗？”

“假阳░具。”泰勒回答。

这个名词在一个七岁男孩口中变得格外荒唐，但同时，巴基也意识到，必然有人教过泰勒这些。

巴基感到一阵反胃。

“那么有没有人……让你碰过真的？”史蒂夫问。

这次泰勒看了一眼单向玻璃，似乎做出了某种决定，隔了很久，泰勒才说道：“安迪叔叔，有一次他拉着我看，那种电影，他让我不要告诉别人，他给了我十美金的零花钱。”

在整个过程中，史蒂夫第一次露出了焦虑的神情，他第一次把注意力从男孩身上转移开，抬头看向巴基所在的这边。

“不！”雷诺德兹大叫一声从监控室里冲了出去，希尔和黛西连忙去阻拦，希尔向迈尔斯使了个眼色。迈尔斯同时已经会意取出手机，开始拨打分局电话，小声安排警官锁定安德鲁·雷诺德兹的位置。

情况陷入了混乱，卡洛琳·雷诺德兹还是闯进了诊疗室，抓住男孩的手臂拼命摇晃，质问泰勒为何说谎，泰勒皱起眉头，随后逐渐委屈地大哭起来。

“他给了我十美金，我没有骗人！”泰勒边哭边说。

他的姨妈经过歇斯底里的阶段，最终也变得疲惫，眼泪不断落下来，无法相信自己结婚多年的丈夫会侵犯自家的侄子。

泰勒被留在了史蒂夫身边，希尔把卡洛琳·雷诺德兹带到了临时的会议室，趁着女人情绪无法完全平复这一阶段，向她询问各种关于她丈夫的问题，但雷诺德兹也不能集中精力回答。

“我们刚刚还在为泰勒的事情吵架，他不想养泰勒，我跟他吵了起来，这证明他不喜欢小孩子对不对？还有那个女人，他公司里那个见鬼的秘书……这一定有什么误会，警官，一定有什么误会，我们得再问问那孩子！”

“雷诺德兹女士，罗杰斯医生会陪着他，我们现在还想问一些关于你丈夫的问题。而且你能允许我们搜查你家吗？”希尔虽然这样请求许可，但事实上搜查令已经在申请当中了。

巴基和黛西接受了任务，前往安德鲁·雷诺德兹的公司，把正在加班的嫌犯带回警局，临走前史蒂夫仍然与泰勒在一起，巴基无法打招呼，他给史蒂夫发了一条“下班见”的留言，就与黛西一同出发了。

安德鲁·雷诺德兹并不像马克·齐格勒一样是警察的主要嫌犯，警方对他的背景研究不足，调查组的整个下午都在忙碌和混乱中度过，安德鲁被关在一间审讯室内数小时后，警察们才掌握了足够的材料对他进行审讯。安德鲁的抗压能力不强，他显得心虚，尤其是对于泰勒那个十美金零花钱的故事。傍晚的时候，安德鲁·雷诺德兹终于看到了那张泰勒的照片，搞清了警察的意图，他立即要求律师到场。

“这变态绝对有猫腻。”黛西小声对巴基说道。

巴基抿着嘴，他原本也这样认为，但是——

也许只是细节，但在巴基和黛西进入安德鲁·雷诺德兹的办公室时，男人显得有些紧张，这说得通，但他办公室里存在的女士香水味却不大说得通……

等到巴基下班的时候，已经过了晚上十点，他考虑着回自己的公寓，但又想起自己给史蒂夫的留言。巴基拨通史蒂夫的电话，铃响一声对方就立即接了起来。

“嘿，巴基！怎么样？我知道你在工作所以不敢给你打电话。”

“我刚刚结束。”

“泰勒他叔叔怎么样了——”史蒂夫不等巴基回答，突然又说，“先别说了，快回来吧。”

“在警局，我们逮捕了他……”巴基回答，“现在时间有点晚了，黛西还没写完她的报告，我需要搭车，还有半小时才能到你那。”

“没关系，我等你。”

巴基咬着嘴唇，“好吧，那待会儿见。”

黛西完成报告的时间比预想得更长，巴基十一点半才回到史蒂夫的公寓，按门铃后隔了一阵，他才听见门后有动静。来开门的史蒂夫穿着睡裤，头发乱糟糟的，还打着哈欠。他把巴基拽进门，立即给了他一个拥抱。史蒂夫身上是洗头水、沐浴露和须后水混合的味道。

“真不好意思让你等这么晚。”

“嗯……是啊。”史蒂夫对巴基傻笑，拉着巴基的手腕走到客厅里，从茶几上抓起一把银灰色的钥匙递到巴基面前，“拿着，公寓的钥匙，昨天就应该给你的。”

巴基接过了钥匙，捏在手里好一会儿，不知道该说些什么，“我那边的钥匙……”

“嘿，巴基，等你买了新被子我才会过去呢，别担心。”史蒂夫拍拍巴基的肩膀，“快去洗澡吧，我都准备上床了，明天还要上班，这个周末可真够短的。”

“可不是。”

史蒂夫一边打着哈欠一边走向卧室。

巴基从浴室出来的时候，卧室里只留了床头灯，史蒂夫趴在床上，似乎已经睡着了。巴基轻手轻脚地走过去，在史蒂夫身边躺下来，借着昏暗的灯光看史蒂夫的睡脸，他突然想起史蒂夫先前说的，所有的爱，也许区别并没有巴基想象中那样大。

巴基还记得小时候和父母一起从聚会上晚归，克里斯靠在他肩膀上睡熟的样子，许多年之后，他也坐在艾丽莎的小床边，陪她入睡，暗中惊叹于克里斯的女儿和她自己小时候有多么相像。他生命里那些重要的人，单单只是守着他们安稳入睡，就令巴基觉得幸福。

他小心地碰了碰史蒂夫柔软的金色头发，凑过去在史蒂夫赤裸的肩膀上落下一个轻柔的晚安吻。史蒂夫模糊地哼了一声，但没有醒过来。

巴基关掉了台灯。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”他轻声说道。  
  
  
 **3  
  
** 巴基再次被史蒂夫摇醒的时候，他不能确定自己是不是做了梦，巴基模模糊糊地睁开眼，正对上史蒂夫那双蓝眼睛。心率正常、身体放松、没有危机感。  
  
“我做梦了吗？”巴基问，他的嗓音因为睡眠变得有些沙哑。如果他做梦了，至少算不上是噩梦。  
  
“不，没有，快要七点了，我想我应该叫醒你。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“嗯？”巴基怔了一下，回头想看表，但突然意识到这里并不是自己的房间，他改为拿起前一晚放在床头柜上的手机，屏幕上确实已经超过了他该起床的时间，巴基揉了揉眼睛，展开手臂伸了个懒腰，“我没听到你的闹钟。”这不像他，巴基会因为最轻微的动静而清醒过来。  
  
“我正巧醒了，闹钟一响就立即按了停，今天没起来跑步，我看你还睡得很熟。”史蒂夫回答，他不仅没去跑步，也没有起床，只是躺在巴基身边，看起来已经完全清醒。  
  
“所以你一直看着我睡觉？”巴基挑起眉毛，他的头脑逐渐醒过来，回想起前一晚的感触，下意识地抿了一下嘴。巴基与史蒂夫这样对视的时候，对方的眼神总会说服他，二人对彼此的感觉完全是相互的，别管巴基觉得这有多么不可思议。  
  
史蒂夫错开视线，靠过来吻了吻巴基的肩膀，柔软的嘴唇贴近皮肤，触感与巴基的记忆相对重合，“是呀。”史蒂夫叹了口气，巴基不知道那代表什么含义，但史蒂夫看上去若有所思。  
  
“怎么了？”巴基小心翼翼地问道。  
  
“没什么，”史蒂夫给了他一个微笑，但过了两秒又径自笑了一声，看上去像是想起了什么。  
  
巴基用手指轻轻划过史蒂夫的额头，“真想知道你脑子里在琢磨什么。”  
  
史蒂夫显得有些不好意思，露出犹豫的神色，如果巴基不够了解史蒂夫，他会以为史蒂夫是想与他亲热，不过史蒂夫在这方面并不腼腆，他是个足够坦率的情人，知道自己想要什么，也会提出要求。  
  
“又想起一些过去的事情。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基没做声，他看着史蒂夫垂下的长睫毛，好奇是怎样的过去，能够塑造出现今他眼前的人。巴基希望有朝一日，他可以了解那张脸上每一个表情，以及表面之下牵动的每一帧回忆。  
  
史蒂夫抬头看了看巴基的表情，又说：“我也不确定，我觉得每次看你，就有太多太多的……感情……冲出来，我怕拉不住它们，就会让你觉得不自在。”  
  
巴基斟酌着史蒂夫话，思考是说一句自信心与早餐相关度的玩笑话，还是选择更为谨慎的回答，他想起史蒂夫先前对他的安慰，那多少影射着史蒂夫自己对付出感情的理解，影射着他心中的责任与义务，但史蒂夫似乎总是站在完全无私的角度去看待问题，巴基并不认为他总是对的。  
  
“也许那也不是你的问题，”巴基尝试着说道，“我现在的确会怕这些……但也许我应该改改，尝试……我不知道，也许我反倒会喜欢。不管你是否相信，我原先可不是这样的。”  
  
史蒂夫笑起来，巴基为自己表意不清而感到有些恼火，但不知为何，他觉得史蒂夫能够理解到他的意图。  
  
他们相对沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫好像做出了某种决定，他说道：“曾经有人对我说过，有一天我会遇到一个人，然后周遭的一切都会变得不一样。”他停顿了一会儿，才继续，“从二十岁到三十岁，我一直在怀疑她的话……直到，遇见你。”  
  
史蒂夫的语气轻松，他看着巴基，表情平静，没有过多的情绪写在脸上，这多少让他的话语也变得温和，巴基觉得自己确实被某种由史蒂夫释放出来的感情所包围，那让他有一瞬间的心慌无错，但巴基很快就平静下来，因为史蒂夫的感情不具有任何攻击性和压迫感，它们只是安静地存在于巴基身边，像是守候。  
  
“我真怕自己会毁了这一切。”巴基轻声说。  
  
史蒂夫眨了一下眼，又露出笑容，他也伸手碰了碰巴基的脑门，“我也总是想知道，你在想什么……我几乎可以看到你在思考。有的时候我觉得自己能猜到，但又总是觉得很奇妙，你会想到的事情、你会得出的结论、以及你会说的话、会做的事，这些对于我来说，都很有吸引力。”  
  
巴基也笑了一声，他放松下来，摇了摇头，“我不得不说，你的状况和我是两码事，你只是职业病而已，史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫因为巴基的话愣了一下，随即才听出他在开玩笑，史蒂夫推了巴基的肩膀一下，笑着骂道：“混球。”  
  
巴基从床上坐起来，走向浴室，史蒂夫跟在他后面。两个人在淋浴间亲热了一番，大大降低了洗漱的效率，等到巴基穿戴整齐准备出门，时间已经过了七点四十。史蒂夫突然在门口把巴基叫住，巴基老老实实地给了史蒂夫一个亲吻，两个人脸颊上同样的须后水味道混在一起，史蒂夫很投入，巴基感觉脑袋里轻飘飘的，分开之后有些自鸣得意。  
  
但史蒂夫收敛了笑容，换上了严肃的表情，巴基跟着皱起眉，“怎么了？”  
  
“有件事情，我昨晚想说来着，但不小心睡着了。”史蒂夫不好意思地抓了抓头发，“我有点担心关于泰勒的案子。”  
  
“担心什么？”  
  
“关于安德鲁·雷诺德兹，泰勒的叔叔。”  
  
“那个人渣，也许不值得你忧虑。”巴基拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“我们搜索了他们家，那家伙并没有什么明目张胆的收藏，但昨晚还查到他在公司附近以假名租用的储藏室，他老婆对此一无所知，也许我们很快就会找到证据。”  
  
“我反倒有些怀疑。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基站直身体，双手抱胸，“什么意思？”  
  
“你看，泰勒不信任我，但他向我透露了很多信息。”史蒂夫认真地说道，他陈列现象，希望巴基可以自己得出结论。  
  
“你的意思是他在说谎……”巴基回忆着前一天的状况，“我不知道，史蒂夫，他看起来很信任你，愿意与你交流，而且你看起来很可靠，也许你应该——”  
  
“不，巴基，我不能说泰勒在对我撒谎。但我却能负责任地告诉你，他并不信任我，尤其是在了解我的职业之后，他产生了很明显的警觉性。”史蒂夫深深吸了口气，继续说，“我不能说泰勒对我撒了谎，事实上，我感觉泰勒是个诚实的孩子，比起创造力，他明显更善于逻辑推理，如果他在说谎，应该会有更为明显的迹象。只不过不要忘了，即使是诚实的孩子，仍然是不可靠的目击证人，不是吗？”  
  
巴基仔细想了一会儿，也许史蒂夫所说的有些道理，并非前后矛盾，“他那个叔叔，我和黛西觉得他在和他的秘书偷情，如果他喜欢成年女人，就不会对小男孩感兴趣，对不对？”  
  
“我也不能百分之百向你保证这个，关于性心理异常的案例里并非没有极端的泛性恋者。而且我也说了，泰勒并不像一个善于撒谎的孩子。”  
  
“耶稣基督，罗杰斯，你就不肯给我一个肯定的回答是不是？！”巴基忍不住提高声调抱怨道。  
  
史蒂夫双手叉腰，站在门廊里，抿着嘴，脸颊微微鼓着，似乎做好了与巴基辩论的准备，“但是，巴基——”  
  
“不、不，停。”巴基立即打断了他，“对不起，是我不好，你的话让我觉得焦虑……我没有怪你的意思，我没有。我只是……需要想想。”  
  
史蒂夫严肃地点了一次头，“没关系，你不了解，可以质疑。但我需要解释这点，因为希尔明显没什么耐心听我讲，我觉得你们至少需要有一个人保持着开放的头脑，乐于接受其他可能性。”  
  
“是的，你说得没错。更何况，泰勒的事情是一方面，他母亲的谋杀案仍然需要解答，雷诺德兹夫妇拥有不在场证明。我不知道以我个人的身份能否真的影响调查，但我会认真考虑其他可能性的……”  
  
史蒂夫对巴基的回答感到满意，“嗯，我就是这个意思。而且，真的别忘了，是你找到了泰勒，你在影响案件的进展，别小看自己。”他轻轻拍了拍巴基的肩膀。  
  
巴基为自己先前的反应感到后悔，他想把那句指责的话收回来，但显然为时已晚，他的表现就好像少年时期与父母顶嘴。巴基感觉糟透了，他觉得无论是现在这个沉默寡言的他还是以往那个说话不经大脑的他，都难以令人满意。  
  
“嘿，巴基？”  
  
巴基抬起头，史蒂夫有些忧虑地盯着他看。自信，巴基想，他至少欠史蒂夫这个，“史蒂夫，我喜欢和你一起工作，或者说看你工作，真的。也许我们的工作以后便不会再有交集了，但无论如何，以防万一，我希望你知道，关于工作的事情，与我们两个没有关系。”  
  
“当然。”史蒂夫回答，“工作不会影响我们的感情，一起工作也不会。”他用更清晰明了的语言替巴基作出总结，随后凑上前吻了巴基一下，仍然像先前一样投入。这次巴基结束了他们的亲吻，在史蒂夫放开前转为拥抱，巴基用力搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。  
  
“你可以说服我不再提这件事，但我花一辈子的时间都不会想通，自己为什么配得上拥有你。”巴基能感觉到史蒂夫在他的手臂间怔了一下，所以在他发声争论之前，巴基继续说道，“不过现在你不能反悔了，史蒂夫，我不会轻易放开的。”  
  
史蒂夫的手臂也环过巴基的后背，落下的时候很轻，但随后也收紧，不是安慰或敷衍，而是与巴基相同的拥抱，“那正合我意。”  
  
史蒂夫的手机不合时宜地响了起来，这不是他平时使用的手机铃声，“是医院，肯定是急诊，我得——”史蒂夫来不及解释完整，他匆忙地回客厅去拿手机。巴基向他挥手道别，示意他不要在意自己。史蒂夫接起电话，表情严肃，他也开始收拾起自己的东西准备出门。巴基打开房门，史蒂夫对他点了点头，仍然在与手机另一边通话。  
  
巴基离开史蒂夫公寓时，已经过了他与黛西约定的时间，他一路小跑，来到二人的警车旁边，黛西正靠在车门上抽着烟。  
  
“那东西会杀死你。”巴基一边喘气一边说道。  
  
黛西朝巴基的方向吐了一口烟，巴基并没有躲闪，他很习惯烟草味，只不过作为狙击手，他没有权利享受这种奢侈的坏习惯。  
  
“太多的蜜糖会杀死你。”黛西掐灭了烟头，坐进车里。  
  
“什么意思？”巴基也坐好，系好安全带。  
  
“这边是你男朋友家是不是？你先前几周从未迟到过。”巴基这才看出黛西等人等得厌烦了，在埋怨他。  
  
“别管你怎么想，我是因为公事才迟到的。”巴基狡辩道。  
  
“哦？”  
  
“史蒂夫觉得泰勒昨天的证言有问题。”  
  
“他说泰勒在撒谎？”  
  
“不是，他说泰勒看起来很诚实。”  
  
“那他是什么意思？！”黛西明显比巴基更加耐心不足。  
  
巴基尽自己所能把史蒂夫的观点解释了一遍，黛西仍然感到一头雾水，摇着脑袋，“你知道吗，巴恩斯，律师、记者、继他们之后，心理医生正式升级成我最讨厌的第三大职业了！”她故作快活地宣布道。  
  
“这无所谓！”巴基也变得不耐烦，他抬起手臂，“我只是告诉你我今早听到的。今天他们去调查那家伙的秘密库房，如果搜到什么，那就当我什么也没提过，如果什么线索都没有，那我们得保持思维开放。就是这样！”  
  
“耶稣基督，不要大吼大叫。”黛西一手堵住耳朵。  
  
“到底是谁先大吼大叫的？”巴基立刻反击。  
  
两个人都不做声了，过了三五分钟，黛西再次开口，“我们不需要夫妻调解，对不对？”  
  
巴基叹了口气，回答道：“你想得美。”  
  
“操你。”黛西忍不住笑起来。  
  
他们的警车停在路口处等待交通灯变色，路边电器商店橱窗的大电视机播放着同一个旅游局广告，一对年轻的情侣手牵手跑过沙滩。  
  
在巴基变得愤世嫉俗之前，他从来没有厌恶过电视广告，但如今却格外反感，那些标有价码挂牌出售的虚假幸福令巴基感到不安。  
  
“你说是不是所有的关系都是像这样？花三分钟吵架，五分钟弥补，然后从头来过……”巴基这样问，但他并没有指望自己的搭档能给出什么有见地的解答。  
  
“区别在于，是折磨还是享受。”黛西瞟了巴基一眼，“怎样？你和你的男朋友也需要夫妻调解？”  
  
巴基摇摇头，“没有，我们不需要调解。我……我会道歉，你懂吗？第一时间道歉，他也会——”  
  
“我要收费的。”黛西打断了巴基的话。  
  
巴基翻了个白眼，“好吧，是我愚蠢。”  
  
“确实。”黛西煞有介事地点了点头，“让我猜猜，你觉得自己配不上人家，于是就要迁就对方——”  
  
“才没有！”巴基立即反驳，不是迁就，只不过……  
  
黛西抬起一只手拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“没关系的，巴基。我看你们关系挺好，那个金毛医生看到你就会眨吧他那双亮闪闪的小狗眼睛。事实是，世界上有开心幸福的情侣，很多，至少有一半人类不会以伤害别人取乐，你也不会，不是吗？放松点，人类还是有救的。”  
  
“你对人类的信心令人敬佩。”但巴基更介意关于小狗眼睛的评论。  
  
黛西没有理会巴基的嘲讽，“再者说了，我们有进步不是吗？我觉得自己终于开始了解你了。”  
  
巴基不知道如何回应这点，但他点点头。有争论，有和解，增进彼此了解，也许这种现象并非毫无意义。  
  
搭档二人到分局报告，因为希尔没有对他们进行新的部署，巴基和黛西只能继续他们的日间巡逻，中午的时候希尔才给巴基和黛西打电话，叫二人去总局报到。当他们与同事交班的时候，对方的态度带有明显的敌意。巴基感到莫名其妙，黛西则以不冷不热的态度回应，迅速把巴基拽回了他们的警车。  
  
“不要理那两个爱嫉妒的混球，等你混成探员，他们照样得听你使唤，遭到嫉妒证明你已经是个红人了，菜鸟！老大肯定有宣传是咱们找到了那个小孩子，争抢功劳的时候他从不落后。”黛西的语气很振奋，几乎令巴基摆脱了遭到同事排挤的忧郁。  
  
“我听说现在的探员考试很难通过。”  
  
“对那些文盲来讲，是的。”黛西对巴基挤挤眼睛。  
  
巴基笑着点了点头。  
  
他们来到纽约警察局的专案组才知道是要参加简报会。寻找失踪儿童的任务已经完成，这一次参加会议的巡警只剩下了巴基和黛西，剩下的人员全是专案组的探员，负责支援的FBI也换成了儿童性侵案件的女性调查员。  
  
“一个专案组里有三个女人还有一个基佬，这简直不可思议。”躲在后排的黛西小声对巴基耳语。  
  
巴基捅了她一下，叫她安静。他翻看着手中拿到的材料。警方确实在安德鲁·雷诺德兹的秘密仓库里发现了硬货，他私藏着大量色情杂志，其中不乏儿童色情，还有大量虐待等暴力内容。虽然他所拥有的成人色情照片全为女性，但少量严重违法的儿童色情读物却没有性别区分——无论史蒂夫如何认为，这个安德鲁·雷诺德兹确实是个隐藏的变态，巴基边看边想。  
  
另外的新线索来源于弹道分析，艾尔西亚被射杀的子弹，很可能属于注册在她自己名下的一把小口径手枪。这把枪与交通监控录像中嫌犯手中的枪型一致，目前处于失踪的状态。  
  
……艾尔西亚家并未被搜查，凶手知道她有枪，也知道枪在哪里，也许艾尔西亚把枪带在身上用于防卫，正巧被凶手看到夺走。又或许凶手了解她在家里存放武器的位置，是个熟人。  
  
希尔叫到巴基和黛西的名字。  
  
“上午在安德鲁·雷诺德兹仓库里搜出来的色情读物足以让我们把他继续关在这里，但他在艾尔西亚死时的不在场证明也基本可以查实，检察官不会以谋杀罪起诉他。但我不相信巧合，泰勒的照片和艾尔西亚的死存在联系，我们必须把这个联系找出来。没有什么人了解艾尔西亚，这给调查带来了很大困难，她的心理医生拒绝与我们合作。我想亲自去见见那位医生，如果我们能认定艾尔西亚知道泰勒的遭遇，还能做出假设，对审问也有利。你们两个和我一起去。”  
  
“好的，长官。”巴基和黛西一同答道。  
  
  
 **4**  
  
“进去之后，我来提问，你们两个站在门口。”  
  
“像保安一样。”黛西忍不住插嘴道，巴基捅了她一下，叫她注意语气。  
  
希尔没有回头，只是继续说道：“没错，像保安一样。”  
  
“据我所知医生或律师不会容忍任何威胁……”在黛西开口之前，巴基谨慎地说道。  
  
“并不是所有人都像你男朋友一样，巴恩斯警官。”  
  
巴基差点没被自己的吐沫呛到，一瞬间，他张大嘴巴，说不出一个字，“呃……长官？”  
  
“三年前他曾经帮一个病人家属诉讼纽约警察局，最终庭外和解，奇怪的是警察局并没有丢掉声誉，所以现在他反倒在纽约警察局的白名单而不是黑名单上，那件事说来话长，看样子你从来没听过？”  
  
“我……”关于史蒂夫的事情，巴基还有太多太多没听过。  
  
希尔见巴基没有答话，便继续说道：“今天早上那事情似乎也是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我从来没有听说过任何一个心理医生像他那样常受工伤的——”  
  
工伤？“什么工伤？！”  
  
这次希尔终于停下脚步，回头看了巴基一眼，她皱起眉，似乎后悔向巴基透露任何信息，但还是决定以实相告，“儿童医院，今天早起有个疯子——病人，在住院部劫持人质，后又试图自杀，我听说没闹出人命，有个医生受了点小伤。”  
  
史蒂夫……是史蒂夫，他今早接到紧急通知，他受伤了，但巴基竟然对此一无所知。那个笨蛋——巴基想，他往兜里摸手机，却突然被希尔叫住。  
  
“嘿！”  
  
“长官我需要打一个——”  
  
“没时间留给你，警官。”希尔以命令地口吻说道，停顿一两秒，语气有所缓和，她又说，“我确定医生没事，你有你的工作。”  
  
巴基咬住下嘴唇，没有再争辩。  
  
“当然，你也可以留在这里看车，打你的电话。”  
  
“不需要，长官。”巴基回答，他都能听出自己语气中带上的一丝敌意，一半是和希尔赌气，另一半则是生史蒂夫的气，难道史蒂夫认为自己受伤的事情完全没有必要告知巴基吗？  
他们这算是哪门子男朋友？  
  
希尔摇摇头，转身继续走向写字楼的入口，巴基被黛西拖着跟上去。  
  
提摩西·阿米蒂奇医生在以自己姓氏命名的私人心理诊所工作，他在布鲁克林中心区的一栋写字楼内拥有两层办公及诊疗区。门口的接待员显得友好而专业，内部装潢也更加类似专门医院，但这里的白色墙面及带有银色金属装饰的家具搭配有淡黄的暖色灯光，并不显得过分冷酷。  
  
接待员领着三名警察穿过宽敞的走廊，走廊墙壁上挂着医生们的照片和他们所获得的学位及执照，候诊区内坐着一位衣着讲究的中年女子，一边喝着咖啡，一边翻着手中的杂质。接待员向女人打了招呼，女人很有礼貌地回了两句寒暄的话。  
  
黛西一直盯着女人的鞋子瞧，瞪得眼睛都快跳出来了，“你知道吗，那至少值我三个月的工资。”  
  
巴基也跟着瞟了一眼，他看不出那双女士正装皮鞋到底有哪里特殊，但如果黛西说那价值不菲，巴基宁可相信，克里斯的鞋柜里也有很多巴基做梦也猜不到价格的皮鞋。  
  
巴基思考了一会儿，皱起眉头，“你觉得艾尔西亚·托马斯一个月能挣多少？”  
  
黛西似乎第一次意识到这个问题，她撇了撇嘴，回答道：“总之不够多。”  
  
希尔走在前面，并没有注意到二人的交谈，但巴基想，也许事后他应该把黛西的观察告诉希尔。  
  
这家医院看起来非常完美，没有俗气的装饰物，也没有自命不凡或高人一等的矫情态度，医院显然接受贵妇作为客户，但同时也接受艾尔西亚这种中产家庭的单身母亲。不，这太过完美了，巴基想，他对完美有本能的排斥和怀疑——  
  
但史蒂夫呢？巴基也曾经怀疑过史蒂夫这种人的存在，但事实证明他的疑心病毫无根由。  
  
史蒂夫才不是完美的——他受伤了，甚至连一通电话、一条短信都没有给巴基发过……那个见鬼的家伙！  
  
巴基看到走廊上一处虚掩的门，他忍不住在经过时轻轻把门向内推，房门打开一道缝隙，里面只是平凡的医院滚轮病床和一张小小的办公桌，室内清洁无人。黛西拽了巴基一把，带路的接待员转头看到巴基推开的那扇门，对所有人露出微笑，“我们有不同的治疗方式，有催眠疗法甚至是水疗，这里的设施齐备。”她这样说着，随手又推开一扇空屋门，里面同样是窄床和办公桌，房间的另一边是衣柜和小沙发。  
  
“所以今天没什么病人？”  
  
“不，这里是阿米蒂奇医生的专用区域，当然他并不介意其他医生预约占用，但医生们尽量不会预约这里的房间。”接待员转过走廊拐角，“你好艾米丽，医生在里面对吗？”  
  
巴基仍然在向不同的室内观察，直到被黛西拉着继续前进，他们已经到达阿米蒂奇医生的办公室外，医生的私人助理坐在门口的接待室内，向领路的接待员打招呼，“是的，桑琪，医生就在里面，你们可以进去了。”  
  
与穿着护士服的接待员不同，艾米丽·卢瑟是个五十岁左右、面容和蔼的胖女人，她衣着休闲，头发用印花丝巾扎成发髻，比起心理医生的私人助理，她更像是小区楼下华夫饼屋的服务员。巴基经过的时候，胖女人朝他眨了一下眼睛。巴基忍不住向她打招呼：“你好，艾米丽。”  
  
“你好，甜心。”  
  
巴基对女人抚了一下头上的帽檐致意。  
  
黛西翻了个大大的白眼，希尔回头瞪了巴基一眼。艾米丽夸张地缩了一下肩膀，对巴基做了一个“糟糕”的口型。即使遭到上司和搭档的白眼，巴基还是嘴角上挑，也许克里斯说得不对，并不是小卖部的大婶们对巴基的魅力毫无抵抗，明明是巴基忍不住对那些多给他糖果的年长女士们报以好感。  
  
希尔带着两名警官进入医生的办公室，巴基和黛西像先前说好的那样，关好屋门，守住门口。阿米蒂奇医生正在整理手边的文件，他不紧不慢地把文件收进文件夹，插入抽屉中的档案袋内。  
  
“警官们，我能为你们做点什么？”  
  
他讲话带有轻微的东欧口音，态度平和，语气也友善斯文，与巴基先前想象的完全不同，毕竟希尔曾经对他们提到过这位心理医生态度强硬，不肯配合。  
  
“医生，我们已经通过话了，我们希望了解艾尔西亚的病情和精神状态。”  
  
“的确，我们已经通过话了，我想我的态度也已经表达得很明确，艾尔西亚的不幸遭遇令人感到惋惜，但我不认为自己所掌握的信息对你们有所帮助，鉴于医患保密协议，我不得不告诉你们与先前同样的答复，关于她的病情和精神状态，我无法评论。”  
  
“医生，你看——”  
  
“我可以，冒昧打断你一下吗？”医生突然问道，他把手掌平放在办公桌上，无论用词还是态度都非常礼貌，以至于希尔不得不停下来，“你们为什么来这里找我？”  
  
巴基与黛西对视了一眼，希尔则不动声色地看着心理医生。  
  
“我的意思是说，你看，我最后一次为艾尔西亚提供服务已经是一个多月以前的事情了，其间虽然通过电话，却是例行公事的定期回访，你们可以查阅我们的回访记录。警方大概对她正在服用的药物有所了解，但是我可以负责任地说，事实上我已经不止一次这么说过，艾尔西亚的病情可能给她带来潜在的自我伤害的可能性，不过对于谋杀，我所知的信息对你们没有任何帮助。现在你们仍然亲自到访，所以我猜测，你们掌握了一些我不知道的证据或线索。你们可以选择和我分享，但我绝不知情，当然你们也可以相信我的话，就此离开，不与我分享过多的线索。”医生耸了耸肩。  
  
“所以你是在说艾尔西亚有自杀倾向吗？”希尔抓住她唯一的机会，在不透露任何线索的同时继续追问。  
  
阿米蒂奇医生似乎意识到自己的小小失误，恼火地皱了一下眉，“那不是我的原话。”  
  
希尔抿嘴思索了一分钟，考虑着对策。几秒种后，医生刚要开口，希尔却先开始动作，她从自己的口袋内掏出一张四折的复印纸，把纸张展开放到医生的桌面上。  
  
巴基知道那是泰勒照片的复印件。他仔细看着医生的表情，却无法分辨出异常。阿米蒂奇医生谨慎地拿起那张泰勒的照片，眯起眼睛，他的表情看上去有适度的疑惑，随后是恼火和愤怒。他把照片放在桌子上。  
  
“艾尔西亚从未提起过。”医生简单地说道。  
  
“你确定吗？”  
  
“我确定。”  
  
“也许我们可以获得你的诊疗记录，来判断——”  
  
“我确定！”医生双手拍在桌子上。  
  
希尔不由得向后退了半步。  
  
“对不起，请把它拿走，警官。我很抱歉，但看到这样的东西总是让人……”医生推了推自己的眼镜，寻找合适的词汇，“愤怒。”  
  
希尔收起照片，“我理解。”  
  
医生点了点头。  
  
“所以说艾尔西亚从不知道关于泰勒的事？”  
  
“如果她知道……耶稣基督，她从来没有透露过。我们的谈话大部分针对于她的……第二个孩子。”他深吸了一口气，“好了，关于这件事我已经说得太多，也真的不知道任何有用信息。”  
  
希尔抬头看了巴基和黛西一眼，告知二人问询已经结束，巴基想到自己与黛西先前的对话，还是违背希尔的嘱托，擅自开口问道：“医生，能问一下你出诊的费用吗？”  
  
阿米蒂奇看着巴基，似乎已经平静下来，他微笑了一下，“我知道你在想什么，我们收费高昂，当然这与我们提供服务的质量相对应，但我们还有一个专门为女性开设的慈善项目，接收妇产医院送来的单亲女性，艾尔西亚就是受益的一员。我们无法公布病患名单，但你们可以与医院查证此事。”  
  
巴基有些尴尬地点了点头。希尔并没有对他擅自发言表示责备，“好了医生，感谢你的合作。”  
  
他们随后便离开了。与医生的谈话并没有令警方获得更多信息，希尔有些失望地带着黛西和巴基从医院离开，出乎巴基意料之外地，她表扬了巴基的敏锐观察。三人回到警察局总部，重新整理相关线索。泰勒的叔叔雷诺德兹遭到逮捕，不得保释，他被关押在警局监狱内，等待进一步审讯。巴基不知道泰勒的状况，也不知道雷诺德兹因为泰勒举证被捕是否会影响男孩与姨妈之间的关系。  
  
巴基还不知道史蒂夫的状况。  
  
他不止一次想要给史蒂夫打电话询问，但更多的，他期待史蒂夫能给自己打一通电话。  
  
巴基在警局查看了当天的出警报告，根据警察局的记录，晨间在儿童医院确实发生了病患劫持其他病患、失败后企图自杀的事件，事故持续了好几个小时，失控的十六岁女孩最终被儿童医院的心理医生制服。警察报告中写明了见义勇为者受了轻伤，接受包扎治疗后已无大碍。  
  
史蒂夫并没有打电话来，直到巴基下班都没有。巴基有些赌气地回到史蒂夫的公寓，掏出他前一天才获得的钥匙，打开公寓门。公寓里传来音乐声和食物的香气。巴基轻轻关上门，脱掉鞋子，赤脚走进客厅。  
  
史蒂夫正背对着巴基，搅和着锅里煮的东西。他左肩上挂着黑色的吊袋，包裹着手肘。巴基就那样看着史蒂夫，心中翻滚着各种情绪，有埋怨，有心疼，也有敬佩和喜爱。史蒂夫试图用一只手端煮锅，但勺子在锅边滑了一下，煮锅一下子又砸回炉子上。  
  
“该死——”史蒂夫吓了一跳，但锅里并没有东西洒出来。  
  
巴基的心跳也因为突然的噪声而加速，待他的心跳平息后，巴基清了清嗓子。  
  
史蒂夫这才猛地回过头，傻愣愣地与巴基对视。巴基用下巴指了指史蒂夫曲起的左臂，史蒂夫的肩膀耷拉下来，好像做错了事情的小孩子一样。  
  
巴基无论如何也没办法再继续生他的气。  
  
该死的，史蒂夫制服了一个意图自杀的病患，本应获得赞扬和敬佩……而巴基却因为自私的理由而埋怨他……  
  
“你听说啦？”史蒂夫小声问道。  
  
“是呀，大英雄。”  
  
“我本想打电话告诉你……”所以史蒂夫确实知道他做错了什么，他脸颊上出现了明显的红晕，“但是想着你在工作，娜塔莎来了，她说我无论如何都应该打给你，但是已经过了好几个小时，越拖延，我就越……你知道的。”  
  
巴基叹了口气，他走过去，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，脸颊别着史蒂夫的肩膀，深呼吸。史蒂夫身上全是牛肉酱的味道，“我听希尔说了，她说你没有大碍。耶稣基督，史蒂夫，我会担心的，别让我从别人那里听说你受伤的消息好吗？”  
  
史蒂夫立即点了点头，“我做了土豆泥。”他毫无技巧地开始转移话题。  
  
“好吧，让我来帮忙。”巴基放开试图在他怀里转身的史蒂夫，看了看煮锅里的酱汁。  
  
史蒂夫把勺子递给巴基，巴基舀了一勺，哈气等待酱汁降温，放进嘴里尝了尝，牛肉块在嘴里化开。  
  
“很好吃。”他对史蒂夫笑道。  
  
史蒂夫大大松了口气，捧住巴基的脸颊，用力在他嘴唇上吻了一下，“所以我被原谅了？”  
  
“我本来也不怪你，我只是……会担心。”  
  
“嗯，所以我觉得很抱歉。”他拉住巴基的手。  
  
“没有下次了。”巴基说道。  
  
“肯定不会了。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“痛吗？”  
  
“不痛的，只是破了一点，根本用不着绷带，医生小题大做——”  
  
“——所以你试图告诉医生说，当兵打仗的时候每天都会有这种小嗑小碰？”  
  
“一点没错！还是你比较了解——”史蒂夫边说边扭头，看到巴基阴沉的表情，知道他在讽刺，立刻闭了嘴。  
  
巴基叹了口气，“我能想象你肯定是全世界最糟的病人。”  
  
史蒂夫抓了抓头发，再次转移话题，“吃饭吧，该吃饭了。”  
  
两个人安静地吃完了史蒂夫准备的晚餐，巴基主动收拾餐具，史蒂夫一直待在一边，不好意思地旁观。巴基可以感觉到，史蒂夫仍然没有从一个追求者的角色中转换过来，事实上，巴基自己也没有。  
  
这大概需要一点时间，这样相处会给他们带来改善。总有一天，他们会逐渐习惯彼此的存在。  
  
靠在墙边的史蒂夫突然动了一下，他的脑袋转向客厅。  
  
“怎么了？”巴基问。  
  
“我听到你的手机响。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
巴基把手擦干净，进客厅去拿自己的手机，手机上显示一条新信息，来自巴基原属部队的班长。他觉得自己大概能够预感到什么，所以等了足有两分钟，巴基才点开信息。  
  
即使心中有所准备，读到那些词句的时候，巴基仍然只能站在原地，心中痛苦得无法动弹。  
  
他感觉到史蒂夫靠近，听见史蒂夫轻声询问，巴基垂下手，不知道该如何回答。史蒂夫不再问了，他走过来从背后搂住巴基，未受伤的右手手掌贴在他的小腹上。  
  
不知僵直地在那站了多久，巴基才放任自己在这个拥抱中寻找一些支持和安慰。  
  
“坏消息？”史蒂夫感到巴基放松下来，才再次在他耳边开口。  
  
“嗯。”巴基叹息道。  
  
“工作？”  
  
巴基摇摇头，脸颊贴在史蒂夫的脸颊上，就不再动了，“你还记得，我那个战友吗？”  
  
“记得。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“他还是……自杀了。”巴基努力把这句话说出来。  
  
“我很遗憾，巴基。”  
  
“我也是，史蒂夫，我也是……”巴基闭上眼睛，感觉有些晕眩，但就像史蒂夫保证的那样，他给他依靠，坚定、安全。  
  
才再次睁开眼睛时，史蒂夫放开了他。  
  
巴基转过身，难以直视史蒂夫充满关怀的目光，他张了一次嘴，话语梗在喉咙中，史蒂夫一直在耐心等待。  
  
上帝啊，史蒂夫受伤了，他需要休息，巴基想，而自己却犹豫不决，让史蒂夫不得不站在这里，等待巴基振作。  
  
“之后……我想……会有葬礼。”巴基艰难地说道，“你愿意……陪我出席吗？”  
  
“当然，我愿意，任何事。”史蒂夫毫不犹豫地回答道。


	6. 第六章

“想什么呢？”史蒂夫从浴室里走出来，离开了潮湿的环境，他把贴在伤口上的防水胶布轻轻接下来。  
  
巴基趴在床上，身体放松，两只小臂垫着下巴，那让他的嘴巴微微噘起来，样子活像个小孩子。但史蒂夫能从他分开朝下的双脚看出来，这姿势不是童年遗留的小习惯，而是狙击手在特种部队学会的求生技能，巴基大概可以维持这样的姿势几个小时不移动。  
  
史蒂夫在巴基身边躺下来，肩背靠着床头，“嘿，巴基，快回地球，我在浴室里花了三十分钟清洁，不是为了直接躺下睡觉的，尤其是考虑到这张床明天就要被送去垃圾站了。”  
  
巴基终于哼笑了一声，眼角弯起来，他轻易地侧过身，撑起上半身，凑过来吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇。他完全坐起来，“遵命，长官，让我们先把你的伤口包扎好。”  
  
巴基下了床，绕到史蒂夫躺的那一侧，在床边坐下来，他什么也没穿，所以每一个动作所牵动的肌肉群都清晰可见。史蒂夫认为巴基拥有他所见过的最完美的身体，包括那些电影里的明星大腕，他全身无一处不被漂亮、强壮的肌肉所包裹，但却不显得粗壮蠢笨，巴基的所有行动都带着一种他特有的轻敏和优雅，那一定来自多年的特殊训练。  
  
巴基坐在他身边，取过床头柜上的消毒纱布，打开密封包装。长过耳朵的头发垂下来，似乎遮挡了他的视线，于是他把头发撸到耳后，侧脸完全展现在史蒂夫的视线中。  
  
“你的头发又长长了。”  
  
“嗯哼，黛西说我应该减掉，这样子不像个警察。”  
  
“NYPD有发型的要求吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
巴基转过脸面对他，把纱布轻轻附在细线缝合的伤口上，“这伤口可真够糟的。”  
  
“感觉比看上去好。”至少史蒂夫自己这样认为。  
  
巴基瞥了一下嘴，没有与史蒂夫争论，而是选择继续他们先前的话题，“NYPD没有明文规定，但潜规则和部队一样，所以理论上讲我该去一次理发店。”  
  
“但是呢？”史蒂夫笑着问。  
  
巴基没有停止手上的动作，他用医用胶带把纱布固定后，又开始在外层包裹弹性绷带，“但是，我嫌你的发型太难看。”  
  
“哇哦，这可真够伤人的。”史蒂夫笑道，他的肩膀直颤，被巴基一把捏住。  
  
“别动。我没有说你，史蒂夫，你像你现在的样子可足够漂亮了，我是说你的发型不适合我，朵莉不会答应的，她会给我弄个新发型，适合我的短发。”  
  
“谁是朵莉？”  
  
“我的发型师。”巴基眯起眼睛，做出故弄玄虚的表情，难得显得放松而调皮。  
  
耶稣基督，史蒂夫难以控制自己的内心一点点融化，他希望巴基一直都有这样的状态，每周7天，每天24小时。他看起来……很快乐。  
  
“发型师。”史蒂夫重复道，继续他们的对话。  
  
巴基自己也忍不住笑了一下，“其实是住在我楼下的一个姑娘，设计学院的大学生，我们第一次在楼里的住户年会上见面，这个完全没有头发的、骨瘦嶙峋的家伙，身上穿了无数钉子，画着朋克妆，她走过来，我甚至一时无法分辨出她的性别，开始的时候她让我紧张，但她张嘴便对我说：‘先生，如果你答应让我为所欲为的话，我可以免费帮你做头发，你实在需要理发了，而我能用的上一张模特脸。’”他的德州长音拖得算不上完美，但还是让史蒂夫忍不住发笑。  
  
史蒂夫抬起另一只手，把从巴基耳畔落下的一撮头发理回他的耳朵后面，“有一点我得同意，你确实有张漂亮的脸。”  
  
巴基没有理会史蒂夫的评价，继续完成他的包扎，“出乎意料的，我竟然不怕她拿着各种可怕的冷兵器接近我，我猜大概是因为她的态度——‘老子操他妈的什么也不在乎’，大概是因为这个，总之从那以后，朵莉负责我的头发。”  
  
巴基收起了剩余的胶带和绷带，把他们放回床头柜的抽屉里，又在抽屉里翻了翻，取出一枚安全套，他叹了口气，“我说，你怎么没去买新的？”  
  
史蒂夫往下挪了挪身体，一只手搂住巴基的腰，巴基爬上床，跨到史蒂夫的身体上方，“我受伤了，哪有精神去买新的，凑活一次吧，大兵。”史蒂夫拍了巴基的屁股一下，手掌停留在光滑温暖的皮肤上，就再也不愿意分开。  
  
巴基小心翼翼地把史蒂夫受伤的手臂摆好，抓住他的另一只手，二人十指交握，巴基把他的手掌压在枕头边缘，俯下身来亲吻他，“真拿你没办法。”巴基在亲吻的间歇喘息道，二人的小腹终于贴在一起，欲望迅速被点燃。  
  
他们专注于拥抱爱抚，直到完全勃起后，巴基才戴好安全套，他皱了皱眉，但急切的需求让他没再抱怨什么。史蒂夫曲起双腿，巴基缓慢地将自己送入史蒂夫体内。  
  
巴基的尺寸可观，即使经过润扩张，史蒂夫仍然感觉下身被撕扯，但很快微不足道的疼痛就被愉快的体验所取代，史蒂夫艰难地维持着自己的一点点理智，保证不活动自己受伤的手臂。房间里二人喘息呻吟的声音混在一起，史蒂夫觉得自己临近高潮的时候，巴基也几乎失去了律动的节奏，史蒂夫不自觉地蜷起脚尖，身体轻微痉挛，乳白色的液体从身体里释放出来，随后他感觉到自己的身体内一阵湿润。  
  
沉浸在高潮的快感中，开始时史蒂夫并没意识到这有什么不对，直到巴基骂了一句，“操！”他突然拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。  
  
“嗯？”史蒂夫努力看清巴基的面孔，“怎么了？”“操他妈的，史蒂夫，我就跟你说，套子太小了。”  
  
巴基已经从他身体里退出来，微凉的液体顺着流到史蒂夫的屁股上。巴基摘掉自己阴茎上完全破掉的安全套，史蒂夫抹了一把屁股，翻身下床，他的双腿还有点发软，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的，“没关系，我去洗洗。”  
  
巴基自己坐在床边上，也没答话。  
  
史蒂夫用淋浴把自己的身体清理干净，等他再回到卧室里，巴基仍然以同样的姿势坐在床边上，手肘撑着大腿，双手插在头发里，看起来十分沮丧。  
  
史蒂夫忍不住忧虑起来，“嘿，巴基？怎么了？”  
  
“耶稣基督，史蒂夫，套子破掉了，你应该去买新的。”  
  
“这有什么大不了的？”史蒂夫笑着拍了一下巴基的肩膀，巴基立即甩开了他的手，“嘿！”史蒂夫晃动身体的时候拉扯到受伤的手臂，忍不住抱怨了一声。  
  
巴基意识到这点，他连忙抬起头，整个脸都变得忧郁扭曲，“对不起，史蒂夫，对不起……”  
  
“巴基……怎么了？你是担心，你会传染给我什么吗？”史蒂夫小心地问道，这是唯一可以解释一切的理由。  
  
巴基没有立即回答，他沮丧地叹了口气。  
  
“还是你怕我会传染什么给你？”史蒂夫又问，他上一次体检大概在三个月之前，史蒂夫不觉得自己是个潜在的威胁，“如果是这样，我觉得你可以放心——”  
  
“不、当然不是，我……我不觉得我有什么传染病……虽说我退伍之后就没有检查过了，当然也许我们不应该为此担心……耶稣基督，我不知道。”巴基终于开口回答道。  
  
本来也不是很紧张的史蒂夫完全放松下来，在巴基身边坐下来，“所以没关系，而且退一步说，这一切都是我的错，我应该去买新的。”他抬起右臂搂住巴基的肩膀，过了几秒钟，巴基才最终妥协放松下来，他侧过头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫继续安慰道：“你看，也许我们可以一起去做个检查什么的？你觉着呢？也许之后我们就再也不需要保护措施了，想想那该有多好！”史蒂夫笑起来。  
  
两个人坐在床边待了一会儿，巴基才再次开口，“上帝啊，史蒂夫，我真的害怕，这次大概不会有什么问题。但有那么一瞬间，我觉得完蛋了，我想到艾利克斯，想到他杀了自己的老婆，真他妈见鬼，如果我毁了你的生活，无论以任何方式，无论是谁的过失，我绝对没办法原谅自己……”  
  
史蒂夫轻轻上下抚摸着巴基的肩膀和大臂，“这很……我是说，我们不能总是这样担惊受怕的过日子。你怕会毁了‘我的生活’，但我从来也没有像现在一样幸福快乐过，也许小时候我妈还在世的时候有过……”提起母亲让史蒂夫陷入短暂的回忆，“但自从莎拉去世后，就不再一样了……直到现在有你在身边。”  
  
“是啊，当然，你是对的史蒂夫。给我讲讲你母亲吧……”一段沉默后，巴基轻声说道。  
  
“她是个急诊护士，工作很辛苦，我小时候总是生病，经常病得一塌糊涂……”史蒂夫突然笑起来，“你知道吗？我妈曾经跟我说过一模一样的话，她说对不起，史蒂夫，都是我毁了你的好生活。可我全部的生活都是她给的，好的、坏的，我的病情几乎占用了她的全部精力，她不得不做双倍的工作来支付我的药费，父亲去世很多年，她甚至没时间再去找一个男朋友……我们是一家人，也许我们的生活总体上没那么好，但我们照顾彼此，没有人毁了任何事。”  
  
“听起来是一位令人敬佩的母亲。”  
  
“你会喜欢她的，她也会喜欢你，我几乎能想象。”  
  
巴基坐直身体，离开了史蒂夫的怀抱，史蒂夫拍拍身后的床垫，“睡觉吧，你上班很早。”  
  
巴基点点头，老老实实地爬上床，他像之前一样肚皮朝下趴在床上，半张脸埋进枕头里。史蒂夫在他身边躺下来，“我会想念这张床的，它闻起来像你，新床闻起来总是像货仓。”  
  
“过不了多久，新床就会变得像我们。”史蒂夫保证道，他关掉台灯，巴基在黑暗中凑近他身旁，一条手臂保护性地围在他的腰间。  
  
“只要我们多做几次。”巴基回答。  
  
“老天，巴基，快住口，如果你想睡觉的话。”  
  
“好吧，也许你应该给我讲讲早上医院都发生了什么？‘美国队长永救失足少女’。”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住一把捂住巴基的嘴巴，“快闭嘴，巴恩斯，你看过案件报告了，你知道发生了什么。”巴基柔软的嘴唇在史蒂夫手心上贴了一下，向后错开一点，史蒂夫在黑暗中翻了个白眼，“你简直和萨姆一样糟糕！”  
  
“怎么？你和他也睡过？”  
  
“没有！我不想和你说话了。”史蒂夫抽回手，拉拉自己身上的被子。  
  
巴基在他身边呵呵笑起来，弄得他们身下的床垫直颤，巴基又说了点完全不真诚的道歉话，弄得史蒂夫好气又好笑。  
  
史蒂夫想要翻身，但巴基的手臂上突然加了一点力气，肩膀压着他的肩膀，让他保持仰卧的姿势，“别翻身，会压到你的手臂。”巴基温柔地告诫道，“睡觉吧，史蒂夫，夜里我会看着你的。”  
  
突然表现出的关怀令史蒂夫觉得心中暖暖的，他觉得自己正在一点一点发现身边的这个人，每一样发现——他的活泼和幽默感、他对人无微不至的照看——都令史蒂夫感到惊奇和喜爱。  
  
“好吧，我睡着了，巴基。”史蒂夫闭上眼。  
  
“晚安。”巴基在他耳边轻声回应。  
  
第二天早晨，史蒂夫服用的止疼药失去了效力，他在令人不悦的痛痒中清醒过来，巴基也是一副刚刚睡醒的样子，他的手臂仍然搭在史蒂夫的身前。  
  
两个人起床洗漱，史蒂夫重新服了药，巴基帮他拆卸了旧床铺，并把床架分次运到楼下的垃圾回收区。他们把床垫一起抬下楼，用锯子割成两半绑在史蒂夫的车顶上。  
  
这天天气晴朗，根据天气预报显示，正午的气温会达到今年以来的最高温度，布鲁克林已经进入初夏，史蒂夫希望自己的伤口能够再夏日高温侵袭之前快速恢复。  
  
史蒂夫因为受伤获得了一日休假，正好可以在家里等新床送货，巴基则开走了史蒂夫的汽车，帮他把床垫运到展望公园附近。巴基还决定在史蒂夫能够开车之前接送史蒂夫上下班，史蒂夫理解巴基在试图尽到作为男朋友的义务，但是这也意味着史蒂夫不得不在早晨7点半出家门，他在心中琢磨着委婉拒绝的方式，也许巴基可以同意只接他下班？  
  
他们的新床铺在上午就送到了，送货员帮助史蒂夫把新床摆好才离开，史蒂夫支付了高额的小费表达谢意，他试着在床上坐下来，颠了两下，新床垫弹性十足，还不会发出老床铺的奇怪噪声，十分令人满意，正当他准备去铺床单的时候，手机突然响了起来。  
  
屏幕上显示着一个陌生的号码，来自布鲁克林区，史蒂夫犹豫了几秒，还是接了电话，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
“医生，您好……”电话另一边是一个令史蒂夫感到熟悉又陌生的女人。  
  
“您好，您是病人家属吗？”史蒂夫不知道病人家属是如何拿到他的私人号码的，一般公务都会通过儿童医院的接线员联系到他。  
  
“我是雷诺德兹，泰勒的姨妈……”  
  
史蒂夫立即警觉起来，“泰勒还好吗？”  
  
电话另一边，女人的声音显得犹豫，但史蒂夫觉得催促并不是个好办法，于是他耐心等待，“是这样的，那一天，你告诉我，泰勒的话，不能按照字面意义上理解……所以我想，这几天我都在问他，但他不肯与我交流，关于我先生的事情，这里一定有什么误会，我把我知道的全告诉了警察，但是警察不肯告诉我任何事。我打电话来是想请问您能否再与泰勒聊一聊，也许他会对你说出实情。”  
  
史蒂夫的大脑飞速运转，虽然巴基不愿意对他透露更多对安德鲁·雷诺德兹的调查结果，但他似乎确信泰勒所言属实，警方一定掌握了物理证据断定泰勒叔叔的罪行。与警方恰恰相反，在最初的震惊过后，是史蒂夫的一番话在泰勒和他姨妈之间种下了不信任的种子，是史蒂夫告诉泰勒的姨妈，男孩的话不能百分之百按照字面意义取信，并给她留下了私人联系方式，史蒂夫觉得自己有责任从泰勒身上尽量了解到实情。  
  
但另一方面，对男孩的任何问询都不能是审问性质的，泰勒年仅7岁，他需要的是治疗和引导，需要有人帮助他建立正确的是非观念，只有这样，泰勒身边的大人们才能更好地照看和保护他——即使是迟到的保护，也总好过全然放弃。  
  
“雷诺德兹女士，我可以和泰勒约谈，由于他是未成年人，我有义务把他监护人需要了解的内容告知给监护人，也就是您，但同时他也享有医患保密的权益，我们今后的对话，需要在完全保密的情况下进行，这样我才能更好地了解泰勒的经历，更好地帮助他。”史蒂夫对电话中回答道。  
  
“当然，但如果能证明我丈夫并没有对泰勒做过什么，您会告知警察对吗？他们来问我一些——非常、非常过分的问题……我……我觉得……总之您会告知警察对吗？”  
  
“当然，如果我发现任何与案件相关的事实，一定会告知警方。”  
  
“这真是太好了，什么时间合适呢？”  
  
“给我的医院打电话，雷诺德兹女士，告诉他们是紧急病例，他们会给你安排最早的时间。”  
  
“太感谢了！”  
  
史蒂夫结束了通话。二十分钟后，办公室打来电话向他确认泰勒·托马斯的预约，史蒂夫证实了案例的紧迫性后，值班护士把泰勒安排在了第二天上午10点就诊。现在史蒂夫需要认真计划一下他要如何才能从男孩那里了解到详情，也许他没有太多的机会，也许就只有明天这一次。  
  
但他已经与泰勒交谈过两次，第三次总该有所突破。这样想着，史蒂夫把新床单直接扔在床上，走进书房，开始了假日的工作。


	7. 第七章

巴基刚刚放下面前的座机话筒，准备拨打下一个号码，他的手机在桌面上震起来时。

黛西和巴基一起看向屏幕，上面写着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“我一定得接。”巴基对黛西说，“非常重要。”他扔下手中打印的电话名录，一把抄起自己的手机，按下接听，大声说道：“午安，帅哥，吃午饭了吗？”

隔着过道，坐在巴基旁边工位的胖子一脸惊恐鄙夷地瞪着巴基，胖子的黑人女搭档翠西·沃马科给巴基送出一记飞吻，黛西则翻了个大大的白眼，几乎把所有的黑眼球都翻进去了。他们四人在今早简报过后被分配到了相同的任务，联系拍立得相机和相纸的生产厂家，从证物方面搜集更多线索。简而言之就是——做无用功。

巴基一边拿着手机站起来，一边对黛西比了个中指，黛西也扔下手里的表单，回赠巴基一对儿中指。巴基忍不住笑起来，电话那边传来史蒂夫轻轻的咳嗽声，“嘿，巴基……”

他的另一只耳朵听到黛西一本正经地对胖警官胡说八道：“帅哥是他儿子，今年5岁。”见鬼的，巴基希望他接完电话回来之后，没人会管他要“5岁小巴恩斯”的照片，也许他可以用短发时的艾丽莎蒙混过关？

“怎么了？”巴基皱起眉头。

电话中的史蒂夫似乎有些犹豫，而且并没有什么闲聊的热情，“是这样的，我……那个我在看手上关于泰勒的材料。”

“嘿，别把我的工作当你的假期，你应该干点别的，史蒂夫，”巴基已经来到走廊上，靠墙角站着，“你的伤怎么样？”随后他又笑着低声问，“床送来了吗？”

“送来了，我很好，真的。”史蒂夫立即回答，似乎完全不想就这个话题展开。

巴基突然感到疑惑，“你在做什么？”

“只是突然想起来，在看泰勒的材料……”史蒂夫叹了口气。

“看材料。”巴基并不信服地点着头，猜不到史蒂夫在搞什么鬼。

“我想问你警察调查过泰勒的学校吗？”

“什么意思？”

“他的学校。我是说，那张照片，明显不是在家里拍摄的不是吗？他家的墙壁都有颜色……警方一定调查过泰勒的学校对不对？”

“史蒂夫，你到底想说什么？我不能无缘无故告诉你调查的进展，你至少需要给我一点理由。”现在巴基意识到史蒂夫给他打电话来并不是为了闲聊，他听起来完全是那种工作时的固执和认真。

电话中沉默了片刻，“我从来没有仔细看过那张照片……因为你知道的，但是如果你仔细看墙壁上的阴影，泰勒躺的地方似乎比他的身体宽不了太多，家用单人床可没这么窄，那看起来像一张医院用的诊疗床——”

史蒂夫的话像闪电一样劈中了巴基，但他本人却无知无觉地继续说着：“你看，根据泰勒的日常生活，他除了在家、上学、去姨妈家做客，几乎没有其他能够接触的场所，我想来想去，感觉最有机会的地方是学校的医务室，我甚至想要亲自走访一趟，但又觉得至少要告诉你一下，和你确认警方已经查明的情况……”

“不不不，不是医务室——”巴基已经开始跑回自己的工位，黛西见鬼一样地瞪着他，巴基觉得自己的脸色可能不是很好看，他站在黛西桌旁，背对着另外两个同事，“给我找出那张照片！”巴基急切地低声说道。

“耶稣基督，巴恩斯，你吃错什么药了？”黛西虽然这样嘀咕着，还是打开了二人共用的档案夹，巴基把手机夹在脸和脖子中间，抢过档案夹，迅速翻找出那张照片。

复印纸上的照片比原件缺乏少许细节，但巴基还是能从照片的右侧看到史蒂夫先前所描述的浅灰色阴影，那确实是一张医用窄床，摆放于一个毫无特征的墙角处。

——除了，巴基几乎可以肯定，他昨天亲眼见过这张照片的拍摄地点。

“巴基？”巴基傻愣愣地盯着照片看，耳边史蒂夫在叫他的名字。

“你哪也不要去，不是学校，但你说得对。我得先挂了，晚上再说！”巴基还不等史蒂夫回复，便挂断了电话。他把照片拍在黛西的办公桌上。

“你疯了吗？”黛西皱眉瞪着巴基的脸，巴基用一根手指戳着泰勒的照片。

“仔细看，这个绝对是昨天我们去的那家医院。”巴基压低声音对黛西说道。

黛西的视线回到照片上，她沉默地观察了两分钟的时间，“有可能，也有可能不是，照片上什么都没有。”

巴基站在原地搓了一把脸，“是那个该死的医生，我告诉你。”

黛西又沉吟片刻，她在巴基的注视下把那张照片收回文件夹里。

“希尔警官打电话来了吗？”胖警官也完成了一通无人接听的电话问询，在巴基身后问道。

“没有！”巴基有点不耐烦地回头去看。

“耶稣基督，我招他还是惹他了？”

“比尔，你惹到所有人，因为你长得太丑了。”翠西慢条斯理地说道，“黛西，我可以和你换搭档吗？”

“你愿意来劳伦斯大街我就跟你换。”黛西回答。

“还是算了……”

“哦，你愿意交换我可真伤心。”巴基捏着黛西的肩膀，把她拉回来，继续对她一个人说道，“听着我们得再去一趟医院。”

黛西瞪了他几秒钟，最后站起来，抓上了自己桌上的警帽。

“你们去哪里？”翠西在他们身后问道。

“出去一会儿，替我们掩护。”巴基回答。

“可以给我看看小巴恩斯的照片吗？”

办公区里传来一阵窃笑，巴基对所有人比了一圈中指。

“我是说他儿子！”翠西大声解释道，但没人再理会她。

巴基回头招了招手，抓着黛西上了电梯。

等二人坐进警车里，黛西双手握着方向盘，“在我们出发之前，我得问一个问题，为什么不先告诉希尔？”

“我说照片是那里拍的，你说不是——”

“我没说不是！我说的是完全没有特征，那可以是任何地方，就像我们所知的一样，阴影可以是床边，也可以是什么别的东西。”

“我知道，我知道，所以我们至少可以先去问一下，泰勒是不是去过那里。”

“我们应该去问那孩子。”

巴基摇摇头，“史蒂夫不信任他，我也不信任他。”

“所以你就信任你怀疑的恋童癖医生？”

“当然不是，快开车。”

黛西瞪着巴基，没有动作。

巴基气馁地摇摇头，“你还记得艾米丽吗？”

“谁？”

“阿米蒂奇的秘书。”

“老天爷，巴基，你是真正的妇女之友——”

“昨天离开之前，在休息区等你们的时候，我和她聊了两句，她说她每天都在诊所办公楼的对面吃午饭，十二点一刻，每天准时，蟹肉色拉。如果我们现在赶过去，可以在大厦门口堵到她。我们只需要确认泰勒是否在诊所出现过，然后就向希尔汇报。”

黛西终于发动了汽车，“我还以为你不爱聊天。”

“不妨碍别人愿意和我聊天。”巴基笑道。

二人果然在医院大楼下截住了阿米蒂奇医生的私人助理，胖女人对巴基的态度十分友好，但仍然面带警惕的神色，“抱歉，警官们，如果你们有什么问题，需要向医生本人预约询问，我不能帮你们什么。”

“艾米丽，你看，我们只有一个问题，而且我相信医生绝对不会对你代为回答有意见，如果你听后觉得无法回答，那我们再上楼去见医生。”

“阿米蒂奇医生上午请假了，我并不知道他下午是否会回来。”

“所以你看，我们可以先听听你的。”巴基说道，“我们想知道，泰勒·托马斯会和他妈妈一起来就诊吗？”

艾米丽思考了一会儿，似乎认为这个问题确实无关紧要，泰勒遭到骚扰的事情警方尚且未对外界公布，女人回答道：“是的，齐格勒带他们母子二人来，我会给他零食和糖果，艾尔西亚的男朋友是个耐心细致的好人，每次都会背着很多玩具陪小家伙一起玩……”她似乎还想说什么，但又决定住口，“好啦，警官们，你们还是和医生预约吧。”

“不，这次不必了，谢谢你，艾米丽。”巴基回道。

艾米丽狐疑地看了巴基一眼，巴基的态度开始让她思考自己是否说了多余的话，现在她不再显得友善了，胖女人对两个警官僵硬地点了一次头，穿过办公楼的大门，离开了。

巴基和黛西回到警车里，两个人都长长出了一口气，黛西咧嘴笑起来，她朝巴基伸出手掌，巴基迎上去拍了一下。

“你有两下子啊，巴恩斯。但你也说错了，不是那个医生，出诊的时候，他肯定会和艾尔西亚待在一起，是那个该死的男友。他只需要申请借用一间空着的诊疗室，就能把泰勒带到房间里去拍照。”黛西说道。

“医生有问题，也许他们是同伙，那家伙给我不好的感觉。”

“先给希尔打电话，也许这次结束后，我们会得到很多额外奖励。”黛西说着接通了希尔的手机，打开免提。

电话铃响了两声，希尔就接起来，还不等黛西开口，对方反而先说道：“你们两个跑哪去了？”

“是这样的，我们发现了一些新线索——”

“什么线索？你们的任务是调查证物，我刚刚在找你们，沃马科说你们不在了。”希尔那边电话里伴随着汽车发动机的噪声，她显然在去往某处的地上。

“是这样的，我们确实在研究证物，长官，”巴基接口道，“我们觉得泰勒那张照片是在阿尔蒂奇的诊所拍摄的，他躺的床如果仔细看，能看出是一张医用窄床。”

“什么？”希尔的声音中流露出一丝惊讶。

“我们现在在诊所楼下，阿尔蒂奇的秘书说，齐格勒会带艾尔西亚和泰勒一起来就诊，当艾尔西亚接受诊疗的时候，齐格勒会陪泰勒一起玩。我们不想引起怀疑，没问任何细节，没人知道我们在怀疑什么，阿尔蒂奇医生今天没来上班。”

“这是什么时候的事？”希尔的声音恢复了一贯的刻板。

“十分钟前，长官。”

“刚才负责跟踪齐格勒的警员报告说，齐格勒失踪了。”

“什么？怎么会？！”这回变成黛西和巴基大吃一惊。

“我们正在找人。”

“所以说——”

“是的，如果结合你们带来的线索，也许是畏罪潜逃，我们必须扩大搜索范围，他没有驾驶自己的汽车，我们只能把他的照片发给巡警。自从抓捕了安德鲁·雷诺德兹之后，我们对齐格勒的监视减至一天三次查岗式侦查，他每天照常工作，午休，回家，一直没有任何异常。但今天早晨他到达工作地点后，就消失不见了。他的同事说他请假出门了，但没开车实在可疑，警察在半小时前确定他失踪，现在已经开始寻找。”

“联系过泰勒吗？”

“那小孩子从来没有提起过齐格勒的名字，有警察监视着雷诺德兹的家，以防齐格勒在那里出现。”

巴基抿起嘴，他知道泰勒突然从一个不会说谎的小孩，变成了不能信任的对象，先前他自己也是这样说，但从希尔那里获得同样的讯号还是令巴基感到不安。

“那雷诺德兹呢？”

“我们找到的证物不是假证物，也不是栽赃陷害，安德鲁·雷诺德兹是个性变态，检察官已经决定起诉他，现在只是在等待谋杀案的信息。”

“你需要我们做什么？”黛西问道。

“我本来叫你们开车，但现在已经有了翠西和比尔，我很想告诉你们回警局接着给我打电话去，但鉴于上一次是你们两个找到了泰勒·托马斯，现在你们也继续去找人，联系泽西市警察，负责人会给你们分配区域。”

通话结束了，巴基和黛西靠在警车椅背上，谁都没有说话。

“是齐格勒。”安静片刻后，黛西说道，“那家伙一看就不像好人。”

“但想想吧，黛西，我们查了他的所有记录，账单，电话，没有奇怪的大笔收入或可疑的联系人，如果是他拍了那张照片，他要通过什么途径出售呢？”

“那你说这个医生通过什么途径出售？更何况他又不像齐格勒一样赌债缠身，他为什么还要做这种买卖呢？”

“我怎么会知道变态为什么变态？”巴基敷衍地反问道，但心里也在认真思考黛西的问题。

“谁杀了艾尔西亚·托马斯？”黛西又问。

“也许找到齐格勒就知道了。”巴基回答。

黛西终于发动了汽车，“快动动你那聪明的脑子，巴恩斯，也许这次我们还能找到他。”

巴基抓了抓头发，事实上，这一次他可全无头绪。正当汽车离开街边，起步前行的时候，巴基偶然间望向窗外便道，他看到一个高个穿风衣戴着帽子的人从道路旁经过，他穿得比街上其他人明显要多，但也到不了出奇的程度，男人快步经过便道，进入了诊所大楼，是阿尔蒂奇医生吗？巴基无法从背影判断，但他忍不住去想，齐格勒消失的时候，阿尔蒂奇医生又身在何处呢？

这次巴基并没有再次获得灵感，四个小时的搜索过后，另一组纽约警察在曼哈顿下城区找到了失踪的齐格勒，或者说，他们发现了齐格勒的尸体。

马克·齐格勒坐在一辆老旧丰田汽车的驾驶席上，右侧太阳穴留着一个干净的血窟窿，脑袋向左靠着车窗，车窗上印上了大片棕色的血迹，一把手枪落在齐格勒垂下的右手边。

“疑似自杀。”当黛西和巴基一同赶到现场的时候，希尔这样告诉二人。

“有遗书吗？”黛西问道。

“他们在找。”

“如果是自杀会怎样？”巴基问。

希尔没有立即回答，“手枪是同一把，艾尔西亚的手枪。”

“所以说谋杀艾尔西亚的罪名也推到了一个死人头上？”

希尔挑起眉毛，“不然呢？”

“是那个医生。”巴基说道。

“什么？”

黛西有些忧虑地看着巴基，拽了拽他的手肘，但巴基想了想，还是继续说下去，“艾尔西亚死的那天晚上，齐格勒和艾尔西亚通了电话，他还打电话去过诊所不是吗？他自己说他很担心艾尔西亚所以才打那通电话，医生告诉他可以继续预约诊疗，他是这么对警察说的。但如果他是通风报信呢？告诉医生说，艾尔西亚发现了泰勒照片的事情，那个医生接到报信去解决了艾尔西亚，现在他又解决了另一个麻烦。”

“听起来是个想象力丰富的好故事。”希尔说道，“如果齐格勒还活着，他的律师可以用这个故事帮他脱罪。”

“那么相机呢？其他照片呢？如果他以贩卖儿童XX为生，他的营销网络在哪里？我们检查过他的所有设备了，没有匹配的，我们也没有像安德鲁·雷诺德兹那样，在齐格勒身上发现一个秘密仓库——”

“还，还没有发现。”希尔说，她从口袋里掏出香烟盒，取出一根烟。

“是那个操他妈的医生，他提供场所，他提供设备，他安排拍摄，他负责销售。”

“我不知道你为什么如此坚持，但我们甚至没有调查阿尔蒂奇的理由——”

“希尔警官！”鉴证人员的喊声打断了三人的交谈，她手里举着一个透明的塑料袋，袋里装着一张纸片，远远看去，纸片上有些浅字迹，“遗书。”

希尔看了巴基一眼，把还没点燃的香烟装回口袋里，向鉴证人员走去。

马克·齐格勒为警察留下了一张潦草简短的遗书，上面只有一行歪歪扭扭的铅笔字：我非常抱歉。

 

来自史蒂夫的新消息>>  
  发生了什么？

巴基转着手机，扭头看了看黄线外的新闻车和媒体记者，希尔已经联系警官上门通知死者家属，现在正在致电上司，商讨是否要打电话通知并非家属的雷诺德兹女士，更重要的，是否需要向媒体透露死者的姓名。

从已经发布的新闻头条来开，记者们已经采访过发现尸体并报案的码头工人，作为一个目击者，他提供了很好的外貌描述和死亡状态，但记者们有天大的本事也无法根据这些信息确定死者身份，除非有警察泄露信息。

  来自史蒂夫的新消息>>  
  我在电视上看见你。

巴基立即背过身，往远离摄像机的地方走了两步，准备回信。

“巴恩斯！”希尔在背后叫他。

巴基转身的时候，对方冷冰冰的目光盯在他手上，“我得给家里打个电话，工作会晚。”巴基解释道。

希尔又看了巴基几秒，在用眼神告诉他：什么也别说，不然后果自负。

巴基敬了个礼，又走远了两步，他直接拨通了史蒂夫的手机，铃还没想对面已经有了说话的声音。

“巴基？”

“我刚得到明确指示什么都不能说。”巴基立即回答。

史蒂夫在电话另一边沉默下来，过了半晌，才又说：“你先前挂我的电话，连短信也不发一条。”

巴基这才回想起，在史蒂夫告诉他照片的事情之后，他完全没有做出任何解释，就没再联系过他，“我很抱歉。”

“所以我还是去了一趟学校。”史蒂夫继续道。

巴基忍不住叹了口气，当然了，史蒂夫当然会这么做。

“既然如此，那结果呢？”

“泰勒的校医务室并没有类似的地方。”史蒂夫听起来十分气馁。

“史蒂夫，你先前到底为什么在看泰勒的案子，泰勒姑姑与你有过联系吗？”巴基推测着唯一的可能性。

史蒂夫又沉默了几秒，巴基想象着他此时的表情，“这个我也不能告诉你。”

但他的回答几乎与“是的”没有任何区别。巴基抬眼偷偷瞟了一眼希尔，她正与另一个警官交谈，视线却仍然时不时锁定巴基。

“听着，史蒂夫，我们的嫌疑犯算是认罪了……”

“安德鲁·雷诺德兹？”

“男友，永远是男友。”

“你说，算是认罪……”

“就在离我十米远的车里。”

“耶稣基督，那个死在车里的人是……他留了遗书？”

“是的，也许，我不知道，我觉得还有其他可能性。”巴基转身的时候，希尔已经停止与警官交谈，向他这边走过来，他连忙转口大声说道，“所以说，我今天要加班，大概回去也会特别晚，或者我就在警局过夜了，不用等我。”

史蒂夫犹豫了一会儿，大概是可以猜到巴基的状况，于是只说了句，“那你自己小心。”便挂断了电话。

电话里突然就只剩下嘟嘟的忙音，巴基呆呆地看了一眼自己的手机，这回他觉得自己被史蒂夫挂断了电话。难道史蒂夫真的生气了？

“听到你有加班的准备就好……”希尔这样对巴基说，随后她停住了，似乎在思考如何组织语言，几秒钟后才继续道，“所有先前你说的那些，都只是胡扯，如果只有这样，我不会对我的上司说一个字。只不过，至今为止，你的第六感工作的比女人还灵，因此我决定至少尝试一下。你觉得现在有什么可能会让你找到证据的线索吗？”

“泰勒·托马斯——”

“不可能。”巴基还没说完就被希尔打断了。

巴基深深吸了一口气，努力地想，他能怎么证明这件事一定与那个医生有关呢？

目前他有一个假想的作案动机，艾尔西亚·托马斯发现了医生和前男友私下做的小生意，原本的抑郁和狂躁更加严重，在经历了丹尼斯事故夭折之后，精神崩溃，终于对前男友提出指责，要挟报警，齐格勒通知了医生，医生来到托马斯家，计划杀人。

但这个动机对齐格勒也同样成立，为什么巴基会一口咬定不是齐格勒而是阿尔蒂奇杀的人呢？

“照相设备呢……”巴基再次尝试。

“如果他有时间除掉自己的搭档，更有时间让那些设备消失无踪，这也不可能。”

两次被否决，巴基有些气馁，却难以服气，继续坚持道：“买家呢？”

“这回还有点接近。”希尔回答。

巴基这才意识到，也许希尔心中早就有了可行的方法，她只是在测验巴基的能力。

“如果你认为有什么办法，不妨直说。”

“别忘了，他的买家，一定站在和他一边，且不说这样的人无从找起，即使真的找到，他会供认吗？如果他供认，法官会采信并授权搜查吗？”

“好吧，这可能不是最好的办法，我想不出别的了。”巴基抓着头皮。

“如果有任何人证或物证指向这个医生，我们就可以搜查他的诊所。”

“当然。”巴基点点头。

“也许我们有可能，我只是说可能性——可以找到其他的受害者。”

“但任何受害者岂不都和泰勒有相同的问题？小孩子没办法指认。”

“我们需要的不是受害者本人，是受害的证据——”

“你是说其他照片？！”巴基感到恍然大悟。

“我认识一个调查局技术部门的同事，他三年前提出了一个项目，把全美国所有的犯罪证物像指纹或DNA一样分类存档输入电脑系统，目的就是为了使用计算机智能系统来查询不同证物间的相关性。他上周在协助调查局分析泰勒的案件。”

“我还以为他们已经在有数据库分析案件的相关性了。”

“是的，可理查兹的系统并不是用案件作为检索元素，他为每一件证物建立合理的数据结构，例如受害者身上穿的衣物，系统会记录它的颜色、材质和尺码，所以你可以搜索有多少案件证物中包含同样的衣物。”

“这有什么用吗？”巴基噘了噘嘴，完全看不到价值。

“通常情况下，没用，所以理查兹的项目并没有得到调查局的全面支持，不过在特殊情况下，也会出现可以利用的机会，比如这一次——他也记录所有被缴获的图片证物，使用他的系统，如果我们足够走运的话，可以筛选出所有与泰勒相片近似的其他照片。如果我们可以确定其中任何一个人与那家诊所有关联，我们就可以着手申请搜查令了，两个受害儿童便不再是巧合。”希尔一边说一边递给巴基一张纸条，上面写着李德·理查兹和他的电话号码，“我给理查兹打过电话了，你和约翰逊现在就去联邦广场吧。”

巴基接过那张纸条，不知道自己是应该感到兴奋还是应该忧虑，查找图片证据需要多长时间？一旦找到潜在的受害者，确定身份又需要多长时间？到那个时候，案子早就已经了结了。

“遵命，长官。”巴基说完便向自己的警车走去，黛西正坐在车里使用无线电，不知与什么人对讲。

“随时像我汇报，听到没有？”希尔最后问道。

“当然，长官。”巴基朝她敬了个礼。

巴基坐上警车的时候，黛西也关闭了通讯，“希尔和你说什么？”

巴基把手中的纸条递过去，黛西狐疑地皱起眉，“她让咱们去联邦广场。”

“调查局？去干嘛？”黛西立即面带惊恐地问道。

“很明显他们有一些什么超级计算机或者超级数据库，也许我们能找到与泰勒相似的受害者……”

“开玩笑的吧……”黛西吐了吐舌头。

“没有，这是我们接到的任务，这明显怪我——”

“不不，巴基，你猜怎样，当我没说，我并不介意，只是讨厌和FBI打交道而已。我觉得你一定是个天才，你猜我刚刚发现了什么？”黛西非常神气地卖着关子。

“我怎么会知道。”

“那个医生给恋X癖治病！他有足够的买家！至少是有渠道可以解除那些变态。”黛西兴奋地说道。

这明显是比查找相片更靠谱的消息了，巴基终于兴奋起来，“你是怎么知道的？我们拿不到他的客户名单啊？”

“你还记得他说过自己做一些慈善项目吗？其中有一部分客户来自妇产医院，帮助产后抑郁的母亲，另一个“慈善”项目，则是与监狱合作的，他给恋X癖罪犯进行心理辅导！我认识的狱警偷偷告诉我的。”

“这个王八蛋——”巴基骂道，“我们立即告诉希尔。”说着他便伸手去拉门。

黛西一把将他拦下来，“不行，不能告诉任何人——”

“什么意思？”

“这个‘援助’项目是匿名的，参与的医生名单保密，我朋友虽然肯透露信息出来，但如果是官方渠道去问询，他是不会承认告诉过我任何事的。”她给了巴基一个“别做梦”了的眼神。

巴基感觉自己仿佛被浇了一盆冷水，“不能利用的信息有什么用？”

黛西眨眨眼，显然觉得巴基的反应不可思议，“我是说，当然有用，我现在终于相信你了，难道不是吗？即使没有证物，也是证明？”

“我本来也没有不相信自己过。”巴基回答。

“好啦，现在我们去联邦广场吧，老实说谁都不爱和FBI打交道，只不过他们的资金总比警察充足。”黛西精神振奋地拍了巴基的肩膀一下，一脸斗志昂扬的表情。

巴基只得点头。

在调查局办公室接待处登记并经过安检后，巴基和黛西见到了李德·理查兹，事实上这位探员看上去完全是一副学者样，他鬓角头发花白，个子很高，脸颊消瘦。说起话来有一种学者谈论研究内容的热情，而不像巴基所知的调查局探员那样趾高气扬，咄咄逼人。

“自从那张照片被送到总部，我们已经在用我的系统进行分析了，然而贝克斯特，也就是我们的人工智能程序，检索出接近四千张相似度在80%以上的照片，调查局不愿意花费更多人力做人工比筛选，现在进度处于停滞不前的状态……”

“我还以为计算机可以更精确？”巴基忍不住问道。

“当然，如果我们有更多训练数据的话，可惜我们没有，请进吧。”李德把巴基和黛西引入一间实验室，室内全是电脑主机和显示屏幕，角落里的办公桌乱成一团，他走上前，在其中一个屏幕前操作片刻，墙壁上的大屏幕产生变化，展示出16张彩色照片，看起来全都是他们正站的这间实验室里的景象，“你们看这些图片，有哪些是这里的照片？”

巴基依次扫过那些图片，它们看上去与周围的环境相似，只是灯光条件和拍摄角度有区别，但经过仔细观察，他仍然分辨出某些不可描述的区别。

“它们都是这间屋子的照片，不是吗？”黛西说道。

“哦，不，不是的，为了试验，我们人工做了五间相似的实验室，所有装饰和设备都相同，它们的差异是及其细微的，比如不同的人刷的墙壁纹理不同，不同的人摆放的电脑屏幕角度不同，主机的大小也不完全相同，而这些照片里，还有同一间室内环境，将设备交换位置摆放后的照片等等……”

“你这样说我能看出来，这两张是同一个房间同一个位置，但是交换了两台计算机的位置对不对？”黛西指着其中的第一张和第九张问道。

巴基也仔细去看，随后摇了摇头，“不是，不是一个房间，第一张绝不是在这里拍的。”

李德饶有兴趣地挑起眉毛，“来猜测一下吧，因为我也无法看出区别，照片是从七千张图片库中随机选择的。”

“第五张和第九张是这里。”巴基眯着眼睛，几乎觉得有些眼花。

黛西摇了摇头，放弃了竞猜。

李德又对电脑进行操作，一分钟后，所有照片被重新排列，巴基指出的第五张和第九张以及没被指出的第十三张为第一行，剩下的照片被分成了另外三行，摆在一起，“这是电脑系统分析的结果了……”随后李德又在屏幕上点了两次，大屏幕右侧分离出一个窗口，分别显示了16张照片的拍摄地点，果然只有五、九、十三属于这间实验室。

“你是怎么看出来的？！”黛西惊讶地瞪着巴基。

巴基只是耸耸肩，“靠感觉？”

李德抿着嘴点了点头，“看来巴恩斯警官是比较少有的对图像特征敏感的人。人眼能够观测到的图像信息比普通人大脑能够识别和处理的信息要多，也就是说很多我们看到的东西是大脑所不能处理或者不愿意浪费资源去处理的，但也有少部分人的大脑能够利用相对来讲更多的信息，他们在日常生活中通常也表现得更善于观察，我们的探员中也有这类人，他们擅长自己的工作。”

“可我说不出自己靠什么分辨。”巴基嘀咕道。

“这也很正常，”李德拍了拍巴基的肩膀，“如果你能迅速明确地辨别出你所见的区别，那你就完全脱离了正常人范畴，据我所知，只有孤独症天才具有这种能力，可惜他们中绝大多数，或者说几乎所有人，还是无法以语言交流自己的这项特长。”

巴基突然想到艾丽莎，想到自己的小外甥女被确诊时，医生曾经询问过克里斯和杰西的家族病史，也许这一切并非偶然。克里斯是飞机驾驶员，巴基成为了特种部队的狙击手，他追查踪迹的能力也远超过同僚战友，他们兄妹二人的职业都需要相当高的视觉敏感度。还有就是艾丽莎，巴基几乎相信，艾丽莎能够看到远比正常人更多的蓝色调。

“如果说这种识图能力是天生的，那你要如何做出电脑程序来完成这项任务呢？”巴基心存怀疑地问道。

“大概和手机自动整理相片的功能差不多？”黛西问道。

“属于同样的智能应用，但算法要先进许多，”李德笑着回答，“我不想透露我的机器学习算法，因为它受到专利保护，总之就是，我们用一千张室内的照片令计算机记录照片中的所有细节，拍摄像素也是目前最高的，然后再用五千张其他相似的照片去训练计算机识别它们的区别和差异。也正因为计算机需要大量的已知数据来支持，所以它对其他照片进行比对的能力远远不及它识别这间实验室的能力。”李德边说边打开了联邦调查局的数据库系统，在两台计算机的小屏幕上调出了不同的用户界面。右侧屏幕左上角的缩略图正是泰勒的那张白底照片，正中则是背景十分相似的另一个孩子的照片，左侧屏幕是不知名孩子的面部放大调整后的截图。

巴基和黛西都在犹豫是否要过去坐下，“所以我们现在要做什么？”黛西问道。

“我已经用贝克斯特整理了近十年来被缴获的相似证物的数据，系统只比对图像背景，我建议你们进行一轮人工筛选，尤其是如果巴恩斯警官真的有更加优秀的识图能力，大概能找出最相近的照片，然后是对这些照片按照年代进行面部增龄及身份辨认，如果走运的话，你们也许会发现什么。”

巴基终于打起精神，在电脑屏幕前坐下来，“所以说FBI已经对此停止调查了吗？”

李德摇了摇头，“我还在优化检索结果，但我们没办法把这个案件当做第一优先级分配人力。两位请操作试用，如果有什么事可以去隔壁办公室找我，如果没事的话我也需要进行我的工作了。”

李德离开后，巴基和黛西开始了漫长的人工对比，巴基负责浏览照片，把相似度更高的照片转给黛西进行面部识别，没过一个小时，巴基已经觉得头痛反胃，有想呕吐的冲动，坐在他身边的搭档也是愁眉苦脸。

“耶稣基督，干完这个案子，我至少需要十年的心理医生，你男朋友能打折吗？”黛西说出了巴基的心声。

“跟你说过，你超龄了。”巴基暂时停下休息双眼，如果每小时他们能过滤一百张，这个工作至少也得花费四十小时，他在屏幕上点开各种菜单，查看程序的功能，不一会儿就发现了进一步增加检索条件的方式。

“你在做什么？”黛西的屏幕上闪动着人脸识别系统中的照片数据。

“再筛选一波，如果我能相信我的感觉，那么照片就是在心理诊所拍的，我们可以淘汰掉所有地点已知的照片。”巴基点了两个选项，可惜只有二百零五张照片被排除。他想了想，又找回这些已知地点的照片，再次运行推理系统，排除掉所有照片中与已知拍摄地相似度高于与泰勒照片相似度的照片。这一次，所剩余的照片终于减至一千张之内，现在他们至少看到一些希望。

晚上十点过后，希尔给巴基打来电话，巴基和黛西得知纽约警察已经公布了死者姓名以及自杀的可能性。

“所以我们结案了吗？”巴基的话音里不无讽刺的意味。

“当然没有。”希尔平静地回答，“虽然法医说没有任何线索表明齐格勒并非自杀，无论是从射击角度还是火药残留物监测都不与自杀相矛盾，但这不代表没人在怀疑，目前还没有什么确定的结果，只不过，我们的一个鉴证人员不怎么喜欢那封遗书……”

“是笔迹问题？”

“不是笔迹，比那个更倾向于物理证据。”

“有人监视那个医生吗？”

“现在我们仍然没有任何理由怀疑阿尔蒂奇，也许这对我们反到利，齐格勒自杀的公布会让真正的凶手变得自负。他的车牌号已备案，我也通知了机场防止他离开本地。我想目前这样应该足够。”

“我有理由怀疑他。”巴基突然说道。

“哦？”

在他身边的黛西也感到惊讶地看着巴基，她做了个禁声的手势，大概是怕巴基出卖给她提供信息的狱警朋友。

巴基对黛西摇摇头，继续道：“刚刚理查兹探员告诉我，我可能属于比较少数的对图形敏感的人。我一直想不通自己为什么会怀疑一个完全没有嫌疑的人，当然，除了我觉得自己认出了诊疗室这一点——”

“别卖关子，巴恩斯。”

巴基内心中翻了个白眼，长官永远是双重标准严重的人群，“我们都见过真正的凶手不是吗？我们最早找到的监控录像里，咱们都见过真凶。”

“那个交通录像的清晰度和距离连分辨性别都困难——”

“但我见过，所以我记得。”巴基说道，他自己也是刚刚才恍然大悟，“我是说我一直不明白自己的感觉，刚刚突然理解了。”

“好吧。”希尔回答，“所以我们暂时还没有结案。”

“是的，没有结案。”巴基重复道。

 

  
“伙计们，进展如何？”李德从门口探头进来。

巴基和黛西同时表情麻木地回过头，“我从新筛选了照片，现在扫了一半，有些我觉得拍摄环境相似的，但不能确定。不过有一张……我觉得十分像，但没有找到照片上小孩的身份……那个我们可以回警局再查，本地人口的话NYPD可能更容易把这孩子找到。”巴基回答道。

李德点点头，“听上去不错，但我要回家了，必须带你们签出大楼。”

“现在几点了？”黛西边问边回头看电脑屏幕，时间已经过了午夜2点。

“很晚。”李德回答。

“你通常都这么晚下班吗？”黛西问。

“当然不是，我说自己最近工作很忙的时候并不完全在骗你们。”李德拍了拍手，“来吧，拿上你们的打印资料，我太太已经在楼下等我了。”

“天啊，她半夜来接你？”黛西吃惊地张大嘴巴。

“实际上，她在隔壁楼工作……虽然我最近很忙，但比不上她忙，我待到现在是在等她。”李德笑道。

巴基不由得想到肯定已经入睡的史蒂夫，也许他该回自己的公寓去，不要打搅爱人休息，但也许他只需要更谨慎一些，不发出声音，上帝啊，他想见见他，史蒂夫的汽车还在分局不是吗？他至少要把史蒂夫的车送回去，巴基还保证过早晨送史蒂夫上班去呢……

他一边在心中为自己寻找各种各样的借口，一边跟在黛西身后下楼，黛西把巴基送回警局，存好他们的配枪和打印材料，巴基独自驾车回到史蒂夫的公寓。

门厅一片漆黑，室内却有幽暗的黄色灯光。巴基轻手轻脚地走进去，发现灯光来自于卧室中的床头灯。史蒂夫已经睡熟了，他显然忘记关灯，或者这灯光是特意留给巴基的。史蒂夫躺在他们新买的大床上，受伤的手臂露在薄被外面，绷带绑得乱七八糟。

巴基小心翼翼地在床边坐下来，感觉到新床垫比老床垫要结实不少，不会一坐就陷下去，史蒂夫安静地躺在他身后，呼吸平稳，也没被惊动。巴基从床头柜里找出胶布，隔着史蒂夫的身体轻轻抬起那只受伤的左手臂，把绷带拆开又重新裹紧，粘上新胶布。

“巴基……”史蒂夫模模糊糊地叫他的名字，原本闭着的双眼眨了两下，睁开一道缝，“你回来了？”

“嗯，接着睡吧。”

“你呢？”没睡醒的史蒂夫傻乎乎地问道。

巴基忍不住笑容，“我也睡。”

于是史蒂夫拽了拽他的手臂，挣扎着要向床边挪，却不太成功，半天也没移动几厘米，巴基本想拿开他的手，先去洗漱，然而史蒂夫似乎异常坚持叫他现在就躺下。

巴基感到疲劳，不仅仅是因为熬夜工作，也因为工作的内容。所有那些孩子的照片，不断扭动着巴基的神经，让它们不断绷紧，直至麻木僵硬，几乎断裂。他忍不住向史蒂夫靠近，放低身体，趴到史蒂夫身上。直到他的心跳撞到史蒂夫的，他把脑袋埋进史蒂夫的肩膀上，史蒂夫身上熟悉的味道让巴基感到安心。

“你今天生我的气了？”巴基轻声问，他觉得也许史蒂夫清醒过来便不会再承认。

“为什么？”史蒂夫却口齿不清地反问。

“因为我挂断你的电话还不给你发消息？”

史蒂夫沉默了一会儿，才又嘟嘟囔囔地回答：“如果你道歉的话我就原谅你。”

“对不起。”巴基认真地说道。

史蒂夫搂住巴基的身体，想要侧身，巴基便调整姿势，干脆完全躺下，趴在史蒂夫身上，防止他过度移动手臂。

“我原谅你了。”史蒂夫说，“现在睡觉吧……”

巴基闭上双眼。

他本想在史蒂夫身边躺一会儿，就起来洗漱脱衣关灯，但巴基实在太累了，史蒂夫身边则温暖又舒适，他一合眼，便陷入了睡眠中。

巴基梦到自己坐在部队医院的病床上，把自己空空如也的日记本塞进枕头下面，里面夹着妹妹寄来的卡片，他的身体仍然僵硬迟缓，疼痛令他感到麻木——巴基记得那天，他可以回忆起每一个细节——屋子里格外热，打开的窗外有虫鸣，两个前来探望的下士刚刚离开，班长突然走了进来，巴基打算站起来行礼，但班长立即挥了挥手。他在巴基对面的空病床上坐下来，双手手肘撑着膝盖，盯着巴基看了一会儿。

那些日子里，巴基已经变得沉默，他不知道该说些什么，于是什么也没有说。

“我们可以回家了。”班长突然开口道，“这次是永久的。”

回家——巴基几乎已经忘掉了这两个字的含义。

他仍旧愣愣地瞪着班长的脸，那是张没有表情的面孔，左眉上有一道粗重的白疤，把眉毛分成两截，嘴角绷直，干裂的嘴唇没有一丝弧度……除非有人能看到那双蓝眼睛最深的地方，就能看到这张面具之下的一切情感和伤痕——他没能把所有人活着带回家。战场上每牺牲一个战友，所有活着的人，也跟着死去一点点。

“是的，长官。”巴基用自己那时唯一掌握的语句回答道。

班长又坐了一会儿，拍了拍巴基的肩膀，站起来离开了——

但那并不是他的班长！巴基突然意识到，那是史蒂夫！他忍着疼痛站起来，追到门外，他追着那个背影，穿过医院蜿蜒漫长的走廊，冲进一片耀眼的阳光里。

“我们可以回家了。”史蒂夫对他说。

巴基惊醒过来，史蒂夫坐在床边看着他。

急促的喘息中，他支撑着身体坐起来。

史蒂夫温柔地理了理巴基的头发，“做噩梦了吗？”

“没有……不是噩梦，只是一个梦……”巴基回答，让自己的呼吸逐渐平静下来，他发现自己仍旧穿着前一天晚上回家的衣服，电子表显示时间为清晨六点，巴基身上盖了被子，“我吵醒你了？”

“没有，我已经醒了，止疼药失效让我准时起床。”史蒂夫笑笑，“早晨刚回家？想脱了衣服继续睡一会儿吗？”

巴基重新躺下，但没有脱衣服的打算，“两点多就回来了，我也需要起床了。”

“状况很糟吗？”史蒂夫轻声问。

巴基点了点头……脑海里一瞬间闪过无穷无尽的，受害者的照片。

“我可以为你做点什么吗？”

巴基看着史蒂夫关切的表情，心想他一定不知道自己已经在为他做的——在这里，在他身边。

“是艾尔西亚的心理医生……”巴基忍不住说道，他知道他们的对话绝不会离开这间卧室，所以他再也忍不住，把自己所知的一切都说出来，告诉史蒂夫那些照片，还有李德·理查兹对他的评价。

“所以说你对视觉信号更加敏感。”史蒂夫听上去并不像在发问。

“他是这么说的。”

史蒂夫点点头，“这说得通，巴基，你是狙击手，特种部队选拔的成员大多具有某些先天优势。”

“你还会见到泰勒对不对？”巴基观察着史蒂夫的表情，他即使不回答巴基心中也有答案。

史蒂夫叹了口气，“你知道我仍然没法告诉你，但是，是的，昨天齐格勒的新闻发布后，他姑姑本来想要取消预约，我说服她不要。”

“你会问他关于心理医生的事情吗？”

“现在我了解了你的猜测，所以我会问。”

巴基点点头，双方似乎有默契一般地将关于工作的对话结束于此。

二人一起吃过早饭，巴基把史蒂夫送往医院，史蒂夫下车前，巴基忍不住叫他，“史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫撑着车门，俯下身看他，“怎么了？”

“昨天挂你电话别生气，我向你道歉。”

史蒂夫立即噘了噘嘴，“我才没生气，下次至少给我发个消息吧，不然我也会担心。”

巴基忍不住笑起来。

到达警局后，巴基和黛西并没有立即前往FBI的办公地点，二人把前一天确认的与泰勒照片最相近的三个孩子的照片拿到NYPD的电脑系统中去做识别，并且调查另外两个已知姓名的孩子的家庭背景。但所有五名儿童的年龄至今尚且不及14岁，在数据库内的信息非常有限。

他们想过尝试联系孩子的家长，但无论是巴基还是黛西都没有这方面经验，他们不想因为自己的莽撞而失去取得家长信任的机会。

所以他们只能尽可能搜集关于这些孩子的情报和家庭背景，等待希尔安排更有资历的探员进行访问和调查。

十点半过后，巴基和黛西才按照前一天与李德的约定，去联邦广场，继续前一天的工作，由于两个人都处于疲劳状态，他们的工作效率有所降低，但下午五点的时候，两个人还是结束了对九百八十三张照片的浏览，接下去的工作便是把新找出的八名儿童也做好详细的背景调查。

六点时，史蒂夫给巴基打来电话，两人相互问候，史蒂夫的声音听起来也不怎么轻松。

“你的工作怎么样？”巴基这样问，他不知道史蒂夫与泰勒的预约是什么时间，但他也相信，如果是警方必须了解的信息，史蒂夫也绝不会隐瞒。他是因为纽约警察才介入的，巴基觉得史蒂夫在情况允许的条件下，总会站在自己这边。

“我和泰勒谈过了。”史蒂夫的语气很严肃，现在巴基开始能够从他的语气里判断史蒂夫是要谈公事还是谈私事。

“结果呢？”史蒂夫显然想要告诉他什么。

“没有重大的改变，我曾经告诉过你，他并不信任我。但好在也不是全无进步。”史蒂夫回答，“其实我打电话找你和泰勒本人没什么直接关系，只是根据你今天早上对我说的，我忍不住查了查你提到的那位医生，读了一些他发表的论文，我觉得有两点你可以考虑。

“你说。”

“第一是关于艾尔西亚的枪，我记得你告诉过我杀死她的手枪是登记在她自己名下的。在心理治疗中，对于有自我伤害倾向的患者，其中一种疗法是让患者主动放弃他们幻想自残时使用的工具，患者与医生之间培养出足够的信任之后，医生可以要求患者把他们想象自己会使用的工具交与医生保管。这不仅是为了让患者与危险品产生物理隔离，更是心理暗示，让他们相信他们不需要使用这些工具，阿尔蒂奇医生明显是这种疗法的支持者。”

“你是说艾尔西亚的枪本来就可能在他那里？！”

“我觉得有这种可能性。”

巴基想着这其中的含义——冷酷有计划的谋杀，“还有呢？”

“另外一点是阿尔蒂奇发表过很多关于产后抑郁症的治疗，大多是关于临床药物和用量的，但也有一些文章，提到让母亲与孩子重建正常关系的一些方法和活动。”

“我们知道齐格勒会带泰勒一起去那家诊所，所以这点不令人意外。”巴基一边说一边点着头。

“我早上也听你说过，又考虑到你说这个医生很可能依靠妇产医院推荐病人，所以我想也许所有这些孩子，都与泰勒的情况相似。”

“是与他的情况相似，那又怎样？”

“巴基，产后抑郁症是在分娩之后产生的，也就是说，这些孩子，他们很可能拥有一个比他们年龄更小的弟妹，在那家妇产医院出生。”

“哦，老天！史蒂夫，没错，你一定是全世界最聪明的家伙！”巴基激动得几乎站到椅子上，“我不和你说了，我们需要改变一下搜索的方式！”

巴基挂断电话，但突然回想起前一次的失误，他立即又把电话播了回去。

“巴基？还有什么事情吗？”

“忘记说再见。”巴基回答。

史蒂夫在电话那边笑起来，巴基想象着他的笑容。

“这么说我也忘记提起，我的同事愿意顺路捎我回家，你很忙，不用来接我了。”

“真是对不起……”巴基抱歉道。

“没关系。”史蒂夫的语气听上去很轻松。

“不会是那个肯尼吧？！”巴基忍不住问道。

史蒂夫再次哈哈大笑起来，“你怎么还记得他？不是，放心，巴基，是苏菲·杰拉德医生，她已经拥有五个外孙，不会对我怎样的。”

“这样就好。”巴基回答。

“爱你。”史蒂夫说。

“我也爱你。”巴基回答。

与史蒂夫结束通话，他总算能够重新投入工作了。

巴基把自己与史蒂夫的对话转达给他的搭档，两个人兴奋不已地调出两天查到的十几名儿童的档案，并查询他们是否有弟妹在妇产医院降生。

可惜查询的结果令人失望，所有这些孩子只有三人家在布鲁克林区，这三人中有两人是家里最小的孩子，第三个则是独生女。

巴基和黛西有些气馁，他们向希尔报告了一下目前的状况，决定尽可能多的确认每张照片中孩子的身份，并判断他们的住址以及母亲是否有在妇产医院分娩的经历。

这天晚上，巴基没有回家，他和黛西一起蹲在分局里，查询了白天确认的上千个姓名，一直工作到第二天下午3点左右，所有经过他们工位的人都会丢下一两句“两只僵尸”、“简直是行尸走肉”类似的评论，但他们没人顾得上与同事抬杠，连比中指的时间都懒得浪费。

努力最终得到了回报。

——苏珊·贝格碧，现年10岁，母亲麦兰妮·贝格碧三年前在布鲁克林妇产医院生下另一个女孩，如今一家四口仍然在布鲁克林居住。

黛西扬起手掌，巴基与自己的搭档碰了一下，别管这个案子有多么糟糕，他们花费的心血总也值得这微小的庆祝。

他们把这条信息转达给希尔，总局的探员会联络FBI专家，一起研究苏珊的背景，并前往贝格碧一家的居所，调查取证。

同时希尔先前提到的鉴证人员也传来了利好的消息，他们得以证明，那张所谓的“齐格勒的遗书”，是垫着汽车前仪表台书写的，铅笔笔记因为其下凹凸不平的材质留下了特殊的纹理，而他们能把纸压纹理，对应到齐格勒自杀的那辆汽车内副驾驶席仪表台的某个确定的位置。

“一个独自开车到无人地点，并在驾驶席开枪自杀的人，为什么要特意移到副驾驶席去写自己的单行遗书呢？”

“有人杀了他，是他认识的人，他们一同驾车到无人区域，坐在副驾驶席的人出其不意地从右侧掏枪杀人，无论是弹道角度还是开枪距离都与自杀没有区别。”巴基在脑海里想象着那样的情景。

“是的，我同意你的推理，巴恩斯警官。”希尔在电话中说道，“如果苏珊的情况能够得到证实，我们会立即向法院申请搜查，希望到时候更多的受害者能够站出来。检察官已经在准备针对阿尔蒂奇的立案了，我们也刚刚对他开始施行24小时监视，防止他出逃。好在那家伙现在全无防备，检察官很有信心。总而言之，警官们，干得很好！我想你们配得上提前回家休息了，你们的功劳会得到重视。”

他们结束了通话，巴基和黛西各自摊在警局的椅子上，动弹不得，比起熬夜，精神上的压力更让他们感到体力透支，巴基给史蒂夫打了电话，告诉他案件的进展，他告诉史蒂夫说，等到自己能够从椅子上爬起来，就准备回家。

半小时后，巴基和黛西肩并肩从分局大门走出来，却看到史蒂夫站在他自己的车旁边，向二人招手。

巴基不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但黛西给了他一个大大的白眼，“滚吧，没办法和有男朋友的人做搭档。”她推了巴基一把，对远处的史蒂夫挥手打了个招呼，便于巴基分开了。

巴基走到史蒂夫面前，即使在分局门口的公共场合，巴基也想给他一个拥抱。

但史蒂夫已经给他拉开驾驶席的车门。

“我们可以回家了。”史蒂夫笑着对巴基说道。

长久以来，从班长在巴基的病房里出现并向他通告派遣回国的那天直到现在此时此刻，巴基第一次真正相信，自己终于可以回家了。

 

巴基几乎是躺到床上就入睡了，等他自然清醒的时候，窗外天色已暗，屋里亮着灯，史蒂夫就在他身边，穿着家居服，脑袋歪在床头的靠枕上，闭着眼。史蒂夫的左手捶在身边，大腿上摊了两篇打印的论文，他右手握的荧光笔没盖笔帽，笔尖戳在浅灰色的裤子上，已经染出好几道桃红。

看史蒂夫不小心睡着的样子，巴基有点想笑，咧开嘴的时候忍不住打了一个大大的哈欠，史蒂夫被惊醒了，猛地抬起头，荧光笔被他扔到床上。

巴基一边笑一边侧过身，从史蒂夫腿上捡起一篇论文来看，他扫了一眼完全无法理解的标题，发现自己差不多只认识“自闭症”这个单词。

“什么叫‘内表型’？”巴基忍不住问道。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，清了清嗓子，他终于意识到自己睡着了，于是捡起掉在床上的笔，盖好笔帽，又从巴基手中把论文拿回来，两篇一起整理好，放到床头柜上。就在巴基认为史蒂夫不会回答的时候，对方转向他，低头看着他的面孔，“你知道什么叫‘表型’吗？”史蒂夫反问道。

“当然不知道。”巴基摇了摇头，回望着史蒂夫的眼睛，他从不知道冷色调也可以让人感到如此温暖。

“比如……”史蒂夫的视线稍稍偏移，抬起手指轻轻理了理巴基睡乱的头发，“你和克里斯都拥有棕色卷发，艾丽莎也是，你们的基因决定了你们的外表特征，这类特征被称为‘表型’。”

巴基噘了噘嘴，这样大概显得很傻，但他仍然为史蒂夫所了解的知识而感到钦佩，巴基也依稀觉得自己确实在某个电视节目上听过史蒂夫所解释的字眼，“原来是这样哈。”

“……至于内表型，就是基因决定的、非外表的生理特征。”史蒂夫边说边凑近，吻住巴基的嘴唇。

他们交换了一个漫长而亲密的吻，巴基靠到史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫自然而然地搂住他的肩膀。

“什么样的特征呢？”巴基继续问。

“这个嘛……比如，你和克里斯都拥有敏锐的视觉。”史蒂夫思考片刻后回答。

“啊哈。”这确实是一个巴基可以理解的实例。

“现在大家对基因和遗传学的了解越来越多，对自闭症谱系障碍或者任何人格障碍的临床研究都很有帮助——”史蒂夫接下去所描述的内容，巴基虽然能听懂每个单词，但连在一起却总让他觉得表意不明，史蒂夫讲话的方式让巴基回忆起为艾丽莎诊断的医生。

“我竟然在和一个医生谈恋爱。”他忽略掉那些听不懂的内容，忍不住这样评价道。

史蒂夫呵呵笑起来，并不介意巴基无法理解他的专业领域，他转而指了指巴基枕头边上放的手机，“你睡觉的时候有人发消息给你。”

巴基不情愿地抬起上半身，抓了手机变立即缩回史蒂夫怀里。短信是班长发来的，退伍这么多年，巴基的班长仍然在用部队里的通讯方式传达时间和地点。

“是艾利克斯的葬礼通知。”巴基叹息着说道。

史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的肩膀，“还想让我一起去吗？”

“当然。”巴基又向史蒂夫身边靠了靠，那让他感到安全，“如果你也愿意的话……我是说……他们不知道我是同性恋，也许我可以把你介绍成……一个朋友？我只是希望你能在那里……”他小心翼翼地抬起头，观察史蒂夫的表情。

史蒂夫没有表现出意外或不满，他很自然地点了点头，“没问题，愿意陪你去。”

“我是说，我们不需要太刻意，也许有人能猜出来，即使那样也不需要否认，但毕竟不是所有人都包容，我觉得有必要低调一点。”巴基忍不住解释。

“嗯，明白了。”史蒂夫耐心地听他说完，才认真回答。

“你真是太好了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你知道自己有多好吗？”

“如果我这么好，你愿意陪我去一个地方吗？”史蒂夫反问道。

巴基由衷地回答：“当然！去哪里？我当然愿意陪你去任何地方。”

“任何地方？”

“你的态度很可疑……”巴基挑起眉毛，心中突然警觉。

史蒂夫抿着嘴沉默了没几秒，便忍不住哈哈大笑，“不逗你了，周五晚上，在布什维克有个画展。”

巴基舒了一口气，“只是个画展而已，我当然愿意陪你。”

“愿意我把你介绍成我的‘男朋友’？”

“荣幸之至。”他拍拍史蒂夫的胸口，掌心能摸到有力的心跳，“我不是不愿意介绍你，只不过——”

“我理解。”这一次史蒂夫插嘴打断道，“我还没说完呢，还要穿黑白正装。”

巴基回忆了一下自己的衣柜，也许他还有一两套西服，可那些都是入伍之前的衣服了，并不一定可以穿下，也不一定是黑色，“这也许有点困难……没准你可以借我一身？”

史蒂夫瞟了巴基一眼，捏了捏他的手臂，巴基盖的被子一下子被掀开了，“可是我比你高——”

“不到一英寸！”巴基一边抱怨一边抢回自己的被子。

“腰也比你细——”

“不可能。”这次巴基自己扔掉了被子，干脆坐起身，两只手去掐史蒂夫的腰。

“至少你屁股比我大。”

“我明明和你穿同码的裤子！你只是不肯借给我——”他爬到史蒂夫身上，掀起上衣。

“嘿——”史蒂夫抗议地抓住巴基的两只手腕，巴基刚想用力挣脱，又突然记起史蒂夫受伤的手臂，猛地收了力气，差点失去平衡。

“别扯到伤口，你这个蠢货。”巴基嘟哝道，他叹了口气，倾身吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇。

史蒂夫怔了一下，随即又露出笑容，“我已经好了，不用担心。”

“在这种事情的判断上，我可不会信任你的一面之词。”他拽着史蒂夫的领口，看了看他手臂上包扎整齐的白绷带，史蒂夫并没有阻止，老老实实地任他摆布。

“我们还在说陪我去画展的事情呢。”

“我当然会去，我知道你所有的衣服放在哪，史蒂夫，我有你家的钥匙记得吗？”

史蒂夫抿着嘴点了点头，“好吧，话是没错，我当然也可以借给你，但是我都给你买了新的，你为什么非要穿我的？”

巴基瞪大眼睛，“你给我买了新的？”

“这样你就不能以没衣服衣服当借口了。”

“给我买了西服？”巴基一时不知道该作何感想。

“是呀。”史蒂夫有点得意地点着头。

“我本来也不会找这种蹩脚的借口。”两周之前，也许，那时他也许会谨慎选择自己愿意参加的场合，但现在巴基已经再次下定决心，不会轻易后退。

这是他想要的，史蒂夫是他想要的，无论要陪史蒂夫去哪里，巴基绝不会胆怯拒绝，尤其是现在巴基已经完全相信，无论是怎样的场合，史蒂夫都会站在他身边，不会让他感到孤立无援。

“那就当是我找借口给你买衣服好了。”史蒂夫重新抓住巴基的两只手，轻轻握着，看着巴基的手指，他的表情有细微的变化，传达着某种巴基还不能完全看透的情绪。

“是很重要的展览吗？”巴基柔声问。

“不是，”史蒂夫噘了噘嘴，“不算是……“他又想了想，最终才承认，”大概有点？”

“说说看？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，“等到了那里我再告诉你，你是有任务的。”

“还神秘兮兮的……”巴基从史蒂夫身上翻下来，却没有真的不满。相反的，他甚至感到有些期待。对史蒂夫重要的场合，对巴基也同样重要，“话说回来，你趁我睡觉的时候偷偷量过我的尺寸吗？”

“怎么可能？”史蒂夫对巴基眨眨眼，“我是傻子吗？昨天接到通知的时候就已经买好了，大概明天就会送货。你的衣服就在我的衣柜里，我们本来就穿同号嘛，我为什么要重新量？”

巴基有些气馁地抱起手臂，但随后又忍不住觉得好笑，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我发誓，以后我再也不会被你的老实外表所蒙骗。”

“好啦，还没问你睡够了没有？饿不饿？我做了晚饭。”

巴基摸了摸自己的肚子，看了一眼时间，现在已经是晚上十点了，“你吃过吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，“我看你睡的很熟，没叫醒你。”

“再陪我吃点吧。”巴基蹭到床边上，去拽史蒂夫没有受伤的手。

史蒂夫傻笑着跟他下了床，二人把做好的晚饭重新加热，他们一边吃东西，一边聊着案件可能的发展，史蒂夫为泰勒的未来感到忧虑，而巴基更担心检察官是否真能将他的嫌犯送进监狱。他们也会聊不那么严肃的话题，比如周末带艾丽莎去看小狗的安排，还有艾丽莎参与儿童医院实验调查可能的时间。

晚餐结束后，史蒂夫把用过的餐具收拾整理，放进洗碗机。巴基站在一旁，从史蒂夫家厨房望出去，窗外能看到周围住宅和公路上闪亮的灯光。他试图分辨克里斯家的方向，想象着妹妹和女儿的生活，回忆着父母在世时巴恩斯一家的晚餐，而现在呢，巴基似乎也终于找到了属于自己的那盏灯火。

“明天去克里斯那里吃饭吧……她这次工作的时间很短，都在东海岸，明天就会回来。我又已经很久没去看过艾丽莎了。”巴基对身后的史蒂夫说道。

史蒂夫启动了洗碗程序，走到巴基身旁，和他一起看着窗外，“你愿意邀请她们来我这里做客吗？艾丽莎上学之后对陌生的环境应该更加适应了吧？”

巴基一时没办法回答出声，他转过身面对史蒂夫，史蒂夫便也转过来面对他，认真地看着他的脸，“或者，应该是我邀请才对，我会邀请你们所有的巴恩斯……等等，好吧，也许这不是个好主意。我要求的太多了对不对？忘掉吧，以后有机会——”

“不！”巴基立即攥紧史蒂夫的双手，他注意到自己提高的音量，有些尴尬地放低了声音，“我是说，谢谢，史蒂夫，谢谢。明早我来打电话，邀请克里斯和艾丽莎到……我们这里做客。”

史蒂夫回给巴基一个灿烂的笑容，他看起来……如果要巴基说的话，他看起来幸福而快乐。

“你在瞎感动什么呀？”巴基忍不住拍了拍史蒂夫的胸口。

史蒂夫抿着嘴摇了摇头，沉默一会儿才说道：“我会珍惜你为我做的每一点努力。”

“这难道不是理所应当的吗？你这个傻瓜，史蒂夫，总是把事情想得很夸张。”

“我才不在乎什么是理所应当，没有什么是理所应当的。”史蒂夫的语气带着他一贯的真诚，“答应我一件事？”

“当然。”巴基立即回答。

“不，答错了，你不能说当然，你应该问我答应什么……”史蒂夫凝视着巴基的双眼，“我要你答应我，永远不要为了我做你不愿意做的事情。我是个‘固执己见的混球’，萨姆的原话，所以无论什么什么时候，你要把实话告诉我。”

“萨姆大概对你很了解，我不是不相信，但比起我自己，我更信任你。我不总是知道自己想要的，有时候即使真的知道了也无法清除的表达。所以你也答应我一件事可以吗？”

“告诉我是什么？”

“别轻易放弃我。”

“我不会的。”史蒂夫叹了口气，“所以现在我可以吻你了吗？”

巴基直接凑近，以实际行动作为回答。

第二天早晨，巴基不仅仅邀请了妹妹，他还邀请了黛西。

“我们的”或者“我和史蒂夫的”对巴基来讲仍然是很陌生的用语，但他尝试去使用这些词。

过去的两周以来，巴基开始对那些概念变得熟悉，并不仅仅是由于史蒂夫的存在，还因为他终于感觉到自己在重新建立与这个现实世界的联系。现在巴基可以更轻易地说出“我的工作”，“我的搭档”，“我的家人”，“我的爱人”，现在他可以更加自信地宣布自己所拥有的事物，因为他终于不再感觉一无所有，也不在需要把自己小小的外甥女当成唯一的依靠。

也正是因为这样，他不再像以前一样惧怕与史蒂夫之间建立的关系，现在巴基终于可以说服自己，在这段关系里，他并非不断接受施舍的一方，因为他也拥有可以与史蒂夫分享的自己的生活。


	8. 第八章

巴基给史蒂夫发消息说要迟到一会儿的时候，史蒂夫心理难免感到有些难过，他打出半小时到一小时的预算，但没想到巴基仅仅迟到了三分钟而已，连揭幕演讲还没开始进行。这样一来，当史蒂夫看到巴基进入展厅的时候，早先的忧虑反倒变得像惊喜一样。

更令史蒂夫惊叹的，巴基新剪了头发，完全换了个发型，他的脑袋左边剪成了短发，自然卷曲的刘海向右边梳，捶到眉毛边上，这与史蒂夫记忆中先前的短发巴基也非常不同。史蒂夫给巴基订购的新西装价值不菲，但现在看他穿在身上，史蒂夫觉得每一分钱都花得物有所值。

老实说，史蒂夫对西装的款式和剪裁没有太多的研究，想当年他自己的正装也不过就是全套军装，在决定给巴基挑选一套适合的衣服时，史蒂夫不得不请求同事的帮忙。在所有医生中，史蒂夫认为唯一一个对男士时尚有研究的人大概是肯尼，至少在史蒂夫心目中，肯尼总是穿得讲究得体。但一想到巴基事后听闻此事的后果，他不得不打消这个念头，转而请求护士莉迪亚·凯罗拉的帮助。

莉迪亚的日常风格完全超出大众审美，她曾经得到医院两次警告，但莉迪亚与孩子们交往的技巧却令所有人感到钦佩，至今护士长都无法利用人事投票把她开除。当史蒂夫去请求帮助的时候，他已经选好了几身候选样品，以供莉迪亚挑选，以防止她推荐过于夸张的服饰，浪费宝贵的送货时间。然而莉迪亚看过他的选择后，只是友善地翻了个白眼，像对待小孩子一样拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，“这可行不通，完全行不通！”

莉迪亚直接切换到自己的购物网站，换成了史蒂夫完全没有听说过的小众品牌，但价格却比史蒂夫先前所挑选的品牌翻了一倍。

“如果你真心爱他，就要舍得花钱。”

“好吧，我并不嫌贵，只是你要了解场合——”史蒂夫有意无意地扫着网站上的标价，他心里根本没有标准的预算，只是参考自己平日里穿的品牌罢了，比起价格，他绝对更重视款式。

“我知道啦！黑白派对，非黑即白，连灰色都不会有，放心放心。”

史蒂夫心怀忧虑地离开了莉迪亚的休息室，没想到二十分钟后，他的电子信箱里已经出现了莉迪亚的回复。她选了两身黑色亮领的西服套装，衣扣和衣兜的设计非常别致，优雅低调，独特却毫不出格。

莉迪亚在邮件中写道：“就是这两套了，如果要我说的话，只有第一套，但杰米告诉我，给你两个选择才能让你觉得是自己选的衣服。所以，不要挑第二套！PS.杰米是我认识的另一个基佬，我觉得他可能会有帮助，不小心给他看了你男朋友的照片，他一直在向我要电话，无论你家的帅哥是谁，叫他小心一个叫杰米·布尔的家伙。PPS.对不起杰米，但我朋友绝对是个人渣。PPPS.真的非常对不起杰米，但他确实是。”

史蒂夫一边读邮件，一边忍不住笑容，他毫不犹豫地点开了莉迪亚给他发来的链接，买下了她帮巴基相中的西服。

自从与巴基约定之后，史蒂夫一直想象巴基穿这身衣服的样子，如今真的见到，自然是比史蒂夫的任何想象还要出众。

巴基也一眼便在人群中找到史蒂夫，径直朝他这边走过来，演奏钢琴旁临时搭起的小演讲台上，主持人敲了两次酒杯，现场嘈杂的噪声逐渐静止下来。

史蒂夫没有转头去看讲台，他无法转移视线地盯着朝他走来的巴基，就好像全场安静只是为了促成他们二人之间的什么隆重仪式。

“我要认不出你来了。”待巴基走进，史蒂夫拉住他的手，在他耳边轻声耳语道。

“这是好还是不好？”巴基问。

“怎样都好。”史蒂夫回答。

讲台上，主持人向大家介绍了展出画作的年轻女艺术家，她穿着简洁端庄的纯白礼服裙，走上讲台，答谢来宾的出席，她还提到宾客的着装，提到她作品中黑白与色彩的对立，她还简单介绍了几位同意友情助展的艺术家朋友。

“你还没告诉我，我的任务是什么？”巴基从史蒂夫身后的长餐桌上拿了一杯饮料，低声在史蒂夫耳边问道。

“其实算不上任务，只不过，也许我有相中的作品，你可以帮我参考一下？”史蒂夫回答。

巴基挑挑眉毛，他的视线转向距离他们最近的展品，史蒂夫寻着他的视线望过去，发现巴基在观察画作旁的标价，“你确定吗？”

“在你提意见之前，我得说，我并不总是买奢侈品，但这里面有一副画，它对我来讲很特别。”

画家的讲话结束了，观众们对其报以掌声，他们端着各自的酒杯纷纷散开，开始观赏参展的作品。而巴基和史蒂夫还站在原地。

“所以说我的任务是把你说的那副画找出来？”

“也许。”史蒂夫回答。

“仍然保持神秘哈？”巴基笑着问道，“但如果你不帮帮我，我就没办法完成任务了是不是？”

史蒂夫低下头，看看二人十指交握的手掌，就连史蒂夫自己也不是非常确定他带巴基来参观的意图，也许他想把那副画作带回家，也许他不想，有时候史蒂夫希望别人可以把那幅画买走，让它彻底变成属于别人的东西，有时候史蒂夫又希望留下一个永久的纪念，但在此之前，他想让巴基见见那副画。

如果巴基再追问，史蒂夫便只能承认自己也无法说清其中的动机，但巴基没有追问，每当史蒂夫觉得自己无法用语言表达的时候，巴基便会放弃从言语上的理解，转而去感知史蒂夫的情绪。

“嘿，先生们，晚上好。史蒂夫，真高兴你今天有空过来。”史蒂夫抬起头，看到画展的明星出现在他们面前。

“你好，简妮特，你今天看上去美极了。”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的手，“这位是我的男友——”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”巴基放开史蒂夫，托起简妮特的手，吻了吻她的手背。

简妮特笑起来，“这可真是个惊喜，所以说，詹姆斯，你对绘画像史蒂夫一样感兴趣吗？”

“根据他去看画展的频繁程度，我在艺术鉴赏方面肯定比不上他。”巴基有礼貌地回答。

简妮特却挑起眉毛，看了史蒂夫一眼，她挽住巴基的手臂，“他没告诉你对不对？哈哈，我应该猜到的，像我们史蒂夫这种人，肯定不会说……”

“告诉我什么？”巴基看向史蒂夫，用眼神询问。

但在史蒂夫可以回答前，简妮特先说道：“我和史蒂夫是在我参加的第一个绘画课上认识的，那时候我13岁，史蒂夫10岁，他看上去还是个小不点，但十分有天分。”

“你会画画？”巴基忍不住瞪大眼睛，他的反应令史蒂夫感到不好意思起来。

“她说的实在太夸张了，我曾经是个稍微有些天分的10岁孩子，但那些所谓的天分不到13岁就统统过期了。”

简妮特笑着摇了摇头，“那可不是真的，是你自己决定退出，可别怪罪你的天分。话说回来，詹姆斯，你从未——”正说着，画廊助理走到简妮特身后，打断了她的话，简妮特对画廊助理点了点头，向史蒂夫和巴基露出歉意的表情，“我很想和老朋友多聊一会儿，但工作就是工作。祝二位晚间愉快。”

简妮特离开后，巴基立即把史蒂夫拉到一边，“你让我找的画，难不成是你画的？”

史蒂夫连忙摇头，“不，不是这样的，但确实——”他稀里糊涂地试图解释，但巴基根本没有好好听。

“她说的参展画家的名字……我一个都没听过，你会用什么笔名呢？”巴基对史蒂夫眨眨眼，“但我可以尽量找找看，如果是你的，也许我能认出来。”他已经完全是一副接受挑战的样子。

史蒂夫想要纠正巴基的错误理解，但又觉得叫他抱着这样的心态去观看也未尝不好，毕竟史蒂夫心中的那副作品，确实与他自己有关，“好吧，大侦探。”

史蒂夫陪着巴基手挽手经过几幅三格画作品，巴基每看一幅，就瞟一眼史蒂夫的表情，但他也很快发现，在主展厅的作品全部属于简妮特，助展画家的作品则都在旁厅。

巴基抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，“听着，我们还是分开看展好了，我觉得你会误导我——”

“我才不会！”史蒂夫抗议道，他看着巴基的眼睛，爱人脸上的笑容很愉快，对于美术没有特别爱好的他似乎真正找到了参观的乐趣，不再只是作为史蒂夫的陪同而来，史蒂夫不想改变这点，“好吧，我们分开一小会儿，但我过一会儿就去找你。”

巴基拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，在他唇角吻了一下，欢快地离开直接进了旁厅。

史蒂夫换掉自己的空酒杯，在主展厅转了一会儿，他喜欢简妮特的作品，事实上，简妮特有一个完全不为人知的秘密，她也属于视力异常的人群之一，她幼时接受色彩训练的时候，对色彩的把握与普通孩子非常不同，有些老师把这当做天赋，也有一些保守的老师对简妮特的用色无法认可。

成年后经过专业培训，简妮特发现了自己与常人的差异，在史蒂夫看来，这种差异算不上优势，也不完全是劣势。聪明的简妮特却能对自己的特殊性加以利用，借由光学物理学家丈夫的帮助，她认真研究了自己所见色谱与常人视觉的差异，并把自己的特殊视觉作为参照，为普通人创造出特别的色彩体验。

史蒂夫站在一块主色为蓝的画布面前，观看了许久，这张画让史蒂夫想起深爱蓝色的艾丽莎。没准艾丽莎会喜欢这些色彩明亮的作品，史蒂夫心想，他们也许可以带艾丽莎一起看看画展，培养小女孩绘画方面的兴趣。但他又回想起前日邀请艾丽莎第一次来家里做客的情景，虽然他未对巴基提起，但史蒂夫并不觉得自己从艾丽莎那里获得了认可和支持。

对于孩子来说，这几乎是必然的，即使性格再封闭的孩子也或多或少要求大人的注意力。而史蒂夫的存在，无论如何都会导致巴基生活的重心逐渐远离妹妹一家人，远离艾丽莎。

“我不是要抢走他……”史蒂夫心想，他需要更好的向艾丽莎传达这一点。

突然有人拍了史蒂夫的肩膀一下，把他从沉思中拽回现实，史蒂夫转身的时候，巴基就站在他身后，双眼仍和他出发之前一样闪着光芒，但表情却变得十分严肃。

“嘿，巴基？这么快就回来了？”史蒂夫笑道。

“我找到了。”巴基回答。

“哦？”这着实出乎史蒂夫的意料之外，因为巴基连他自己要找的目标都并不明确，竟然在短短时间内就宣称自己找到了史蒂夫所说的画作。

巴基不由分说地拉着史蒂夫的手腕朝旁厅走去，一直走到一张中等开幅的油画前才停下来。

史蒂夫自己也已经很久没见过这张画了，虽然它是属于他的，但自从母亲过世后便一直寄存在帕特里莎·赫尔德的画廊中。

“莎拉·R·瑞尔登，是你妈妈家的姓氏，我在你的相册里见过，虽然我确实从来‘没听过’，不过一看到这人名就想起来了。”巴基说。

史蒂夫点点头，“我母亲生前会画一些作品，以她出嫁前的姓氏发表。我也是因此才被送去艺术班学习的，她很爱这些……”

“我可一下就找到它了。”巴基握紧史蒂夫的手，“开始的时候我并没有看作者的笔名，只是我看到它，一直在想它为何被称为《母亲的忧虑》，这幅画画的是你，对不对？”

史蒂夫沉默地看着那张形态十分抽象的画，可以依稀分辨出树木的枝干，如果再仔细观察，可以隐约看到一个混在树木中间的抽象背影。

——那是史蒂夫小时候最喜欢坐的树杈。

“我从来不知道她最担心我什么，她总是很乐观，我们相互鼓励，即使境况不如意的时候，也很少说悲凉的话。直到莎拉去世之后，画廊的老板联系我，我才看到她剩余的作品。我从来也不知道，在她眼里，我看起来是这样的……”

寂寞。

这就是莎拉眼中自家男孩的样子了，总是独自坐在喜欢的大树上，小小的身影一动不动，安静地眺望远方。小时候史蒂夫从未感觉到，自己的体验可以被称之为寂寞。他独自一人，沉浸在自己的世界里，组织着自己对所见一切的看法，努力成为他希望成为的人，即使现在回想起来，史蒂夫也不会把自己的处境称之为孤独或寂寞。但自从见过母亲的画作，史蒂夫又觉得自己全然理解母亲的这种“忧虑”。

莎拉的画并没有标题，标题是史蒂夫自己加上去的。他不仅给这幅画加上了意味不明的，只有他自己可以理解的标题，还给它定了最高的价码。母亲的其他画作，史蒂夫要么选择自己收藏，要么选择出售或赠与有缘人，唯独这一副画，因为过高的标价，一直没有被售出，史蒂夫又不愿意真正把它收回。这幅画由此成为这间画廊里陪展的常客，以及史蒂夫前来参观的理由。

但现在一切都不同了，这幅画的标题不再反应现实，他已经去世的母亲无需再忧虑，因为史蒂夫不再是独自一人。

“我想我会买下它。”巴基说道。

史蒂夫惊讶地张大嘴巴，转过头来看巴基，但对方的表情仍然格外认真。史蒂夫沉默一会儿才说道：“当我告诉你，你有一个任务的时候……我觉得那么说大概不太合适。”史蒂夫再次转头看向母亲的画作，他希望母亲可以听到他们的对话，“关于这幅画，你的任务早就已经完成了。”

“是这样吗？”巴基柔声问道。

史蒂夫转过身面对巴基，拉着他的手放到自己的胸口，如果巴基能看到就好了，史蒂夫想。但他也有种感觉，如果这世界上有任何一个人能看到他的真心，那人一定只能是巴基。

“我还是会买下它。”巴基再次说道。

“如果是那样的话，现在它属于你了。”史蒂夫伸手摘掉了画布旁边的价码牌，他知道画廊的主人不会介意他这么做，这本就是属于史蒂夫的画作，现在它属于巴基了。

史蒂夫相信巴基会成为最好的保管者。

他捧住巴基的脸颊，在那副画之前给了巴基一个深深的亲吻。史蒂夫无法在乎这是个公开画展，也无法在乎别人的眼光，毕竟，没有比这更恰当的亲吻巴基的场合了。

简妮特的画展为期两周，但史蒂夫不想等到结束，他与赫尔德女士说明了情况，当天晚上便带走了母亲的画。史蒂夫与巴基一起回到巴基的小公寓，巴基没有把画挂起来，他甚至没有拆开报纸包装，直接把画放进了他过分整齐的储藏室里。

那天晚上，巴基以先前从未展露过的强势和主动拥抱他，给他亲吻和爱抚，强调自身的存在。

史蒂夫知道他永远都不会再寂寞了。

而史蒂夫还在心中暗暗发誓，巴基也同样不会。

 

周末过后，史蒂夫度过了相对平静的一周，巴基也回到了自己的巡警岗位，每天准时上岗在街区巡逻。男友所在的辖区算不上太平，但史蒂夫也明白，布鲁克林与巴基上一份工作所在地相比，可以算得上和谐美满了，他不需要为巴基的工作而感到提心吊胆，一个来自特种部队的士兵足以在街头照顾自己。

巴基仍然关注着泰勒的案件，他会把自己听闻的进展告诉史蒂夫，多半是为了倾诉，别管巴基嘴上如何对逮捕嫌犯信心十足，内心中仍然有忧虑，史蒂夫乐得为他分担。

史蒂夫自己也在新一周再次与泰勒约诊，这一次泰勒已经完全理解了齐格勒的死，这给史蒂夫的工作带来了极大的障碍，泰勒认为警察、史蒂夫以及自己的姨妈都需要对齐格勒的死负责，他对于齐格勒之死比对母亲和弟弟的不幸死亡更加悲痛。

史蒂夫从一定程度上了解到泰勒与齐格勒的关系，并非因为男孩终于对他建立了某种信任，只因为齐格勒死亡的事实，令泰勒在谈及这方面时变得无所顾忌。在泰勒的意识中，他完全不能把齐格勒当做加害者，对于男孩来说，母亲交往的男友是一个远比母亲本身更加善良可靠的成人，甚至是一个榜样。

欺骗讨好一个孩子有时候是相当容易的，在没有身体或言语伤害的时候，孩子通常无法准确地辨识自身的处境。在进一步交流中，史蒂夫认为齐格勒把给泰勒拍摄照片叙述成自己从男孩那里获得的援助，泰勒确信自己的行为可以帮助齐格勒挣钱偿还赌债，所以才会自愿拍照，即使有时候也会对拍照的要求感到困惑和畏惧，但仍然主动配合。史蒂夫认为齐格勒不仅会对泰勒的表现给予言语和物质上的奖励，还会让男孩在“帮助”他的过程中，获得极大的心理上的成就感。对于泰勒这种幼年就颇具家庭责任感的孩子来讲，这样的成就感是非常致命的。

泰勒对齐格勒的好感令他无法面对齐格勒死亡的打击，他与姨妈之间的冲突也已经显而易见。史蒂夫只希望泰勒能够在下一周正常复诊，想要矫正男孩的心态，并不是一朝一夕可以办到的，也许一年两年之内，泰勒才能初步消化自身经历和家人身上发生的悲剧带来的影响，前提还是他能够得到持续的帮助。

史蒂夫会尽自己所能来缓和男孩与他唯一所剩的亲人之间的关系，他为泰勒的未来祈祷，毕竟在这整件悲剧事件中，泰勒是全然无辜的。

周五晚间，史蒂夫、巴基与萨姆、克林特聚会，四个人在酒吧玩到很晚。不出意料的，史蒂夫和巴基未能在第二天及时起床，他们前一晚在巴基的公寓度过，所以史蒂夫来不及回自己家换新衣服，只能随便套上巴基的旧T恤和牛仔裤，和巴基一起去克里斯家接上母女二人。史蒂夫不幸选中的T恤似乎是一件游乐园纪念品，看起来上了年头，上面印着巨大的有些脱色的丹诺摩天轮，坐在副驾驶席的克里斯一直忍不住看史蒂夫的上衣偷笑。

“想笑就笑吧。”正在驾车的史蒂夫终于抱怨道，“反正这是你哥的衣服。”

“她没在笑你，她在笑我。”巴基陪艾丽莎坐在后排，史蒂夫从后视镜中看到他装出一脸夸张的无可奈何。

克里斯回头瞄了哥哥一眼，随后才开始说道：“有一回巴基忘掉了老爸的生日，他带着自己心爱的小男孩一起去游乐场，为了打靶赢那只玩具熊花光了所有的打工钱，第二天才想起来没给老爸买礼物，所以他就突发奇想，把前一天在游乐园额外赢的这件T恤衫送给老爸，当时爸爸的表情就是一脸‘操他妈这小子给我送的是个什么见鬼玩意’？当然了，老爸没过几天就‘退货’了，我爸穿的衣服至少比你们小三号，巴基剪了四个月的草坪向他陪不是。”

“事实是，我才没花光所有的钱，打到第三轮就中了大奖，没买礼物只是因为想起的太晚了。这种糗事你倒是记得清楚，怎么不提我花钱给你赢玩具熊的时候了？”

“哦，得了吧，巴基，你敢说那次非要打到大奖不是为了在皮克面前表现自己吗？你可一路上都在抱怨我是个拖油瓶，要不是皮克说，‘哇，巴基，没想到你是这么称职的兄长！’你才不会带上我呢！”克里斯拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“我告诉你，史蒂夫，这家伙原先可是个拈花惹草四处开屏的家伙，你可把他看好了——”

“别听她瞎扯，我才没有——”

“好吧，有哪个邻居家的小孩你没有尝试约会过？你一个名字都说不上来。”克里斯再次转向史蒂夫，“你知道当你只有六岁的时候，却听说自己的哥哥在自家街区拥有三个女朋友和两个男朋友，那是怎样一种感受吗？”

史蒂夫哈哈笑起来，“我猜那一定很令人……困惑？”现在史蒂夫已经看过足够的照片来相信克里斯的描述，如今的巴基与小时候那个没心没肺的男孩子截然不同，成熟稳重也绝对算不上坏事，只不过史蒂夫仍然希望巴基能有更轻松的笑容，就像他有时会在家人和朋友们面前流露出的那样。

“是的，困惑。”克里斯点头。

“不要成心捣乱，如果我没约会过，我怎么会记得他们的名字？！”

“你看！这回答难道不说明问题吗？”

巴基伸手罩住艾丽莎的两只耳朵，“车里还有小孩子呢，你到底想说什么？”艾丽莎晃了晃脑袋，甩掉了巴基的手，她睁大眼睛，似乎很专注于大人们的交谈，女孩的眼神时不时通过后视镜看向史蒂夫。

克里斯抿起嘴，“我只是，为你们感到高兴，你和史蒂夫。我曾经以为巴基永远不会安分下来呢，现在转眼之间，我觉得我可以期待哥哥的婚礼了。”

史蒂夫感到有些不好意思，脸上突然变得热乎乎的。他通过后视镜看巴基，巴基也正好在看他。巴基靠在后座上，反倒没有史蒂夫这样的拘束，他脸上虽然还留着点与妹妹抬杠厌烦的神情，但身体却传达着少有的放松。

如果史蒂夫仔细去找，他还能在巴基的眉梢眼角看到几分疲劳，泰勒·托马斯的案件着实消耗了巴基不少精力，他虽然已经退出了调查，但仍然有大量额外的文书报告需要与搭档黛西利用巡逻的额外时间来处理。

好消息是，据巴基所言，纽约警察终于在前一天正式向艾尔西亚的医生发出了逮捕令，当医院和医生家被搜查后，更多的证据一定会浮出水面，巴基终于可以安心一些。现实里并没有什么完美的犯罪，任何行为都会留下痕迹，更何况根据巴基的推断，这家伙显然已经做了太久的坏事，这次必然落网。

然而史蒂夫也会思考，如果不是泰勒的照片被交与警方，他们现在可能会面对完全不同的状况。如今泰勒已经不能够成为可靠的证人，但他也在心中把母亲的心理医生认作坏人，并把齐格勒的死部分归咎于他，在泰勒的理解中，医生是齐格勒的邪恶雇主。史蒂夫相信泰勒所了解的这一情况属实，也与巴基的推测完全吻合，只是出于医患关系，史蒂夫并没有把这一信息透露给任何人。

当史蒂夫把视线转向后座另一侧的时候，他发现艾丽莎又在观察他，虽然小女孩一直都不擅长做出表情，但此时她微微抿着嘴唇，完全没有一丁点为出行感到兴奋和喜悦的样子，相反的，史蒂夫突然觉得艾丽莎显得忧虑和不快。

她上车时就是这种表情了吗？还是说这种情绪只是针对史蒂夫的呢？

史蒂夫不得不回忆早先初识艾丽莎的时候，他确实曾感受到小女孩对他的亲切态度，她对史蒂夫的友好是从什么时候开始消失的？

一定就是几周前他陪巴基一起上门道歉的那次——

史蒂夫一定要找机会和艾丽莎谈谈，或者也许他应该先把自己的想法告诉巴基。史蒂夫知道艾丽莎和克里斯对巴基来讲有多重要，他需要让巴恩斯家所有人都能够认可他与巴基的这段关系。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫突然听巴基在他背后问道。

史蒂夫轻轻摇摇头，“没什么，我只是在想，不知道艾丽莎会不会喜欢小狗。”

因为“惊喜”着实不适合艾丽莎的状况，她对“庆祝生日”的概念也很模糊，巴基和克里斯已经在出行前向她解释过了周末此行的目的。

“起码她没说不去，对不对，艾丽莎？”巴基转头对女孩说道。

女孩的视线终于从史蒂夫身上移开，扭头看着巴基，也不答话。

“一共还有三只可选的小狗，如果喜欢哪一只，今天就可以抱走了。狗舍有笼子提供，我们回家的路上就可以买好宠物用品。”

艾丽莎仍然只是看着巴基，但巴基不以为意地继续说下去，“如果都不喜欢呢，我们就回家，反正这次我还想好了后补计划。”

艾丽莎轻轻点了一次头，便转过脸看向车窗外。

“我觉得她一定会喜欢小狗的。”克里斯评论道，她似乎是在对史蒂夫说这话，还带着一丝安慰的神情。史蒂夫暗自觉得克里斯看出了他对艾丽莎态度的忧虑。

“因为她妈妈最喜欢小狗了。”巴基自然地接口道。史蒂夫再转头看克里斯，又无法确定她先前的话是否真有额外的意图。

事实证明，艾丽莎并不害怕动物，她很快便与大狗亲近，甚至主动给了和自己差不多高的狗妈妈一个拥抱。

“就是这几只小狗了，你最喜欢哪只？我们带它一起回家。”克里斯凑在艾丽莎的肩膀旁边。

一个月大的小狗们已经能够独自站立跑跳了，它们相互打闹，挤成一团，艾丽莎盯着那些小狗看了好一会儿，才蹲下去，抱起了一只最瘦小的小狗，这只小狗眉心和脚腕上的黄毛最明显，眼睛圆溜溜的，但眼睛上方的两团黄毛好像耸立的眉毛，让小狗看上去有一副完全超出年龄的“严肃脸”，样子好玩极了。

小狗在艾丽莎怀里扭了几下，艾丽莎紧紧抱着它，史蒂夫有些担心小狗对女孩的接纳程度，但没过一会儿，小狗也安分下来，一点都不挣扎了，脑袋耷拉在艾丽莎的肩膀上，时不时摇两下尾巴。

“我们的小姑娘喜欢你们的小姑娘。”这一次带他们看狗的工作人员快乐地宣布道。

就这样，他们把艾丽莎的小狗接回了家，欧尔嘉给大家准备了丰盛的晚餐，克里斯亲自为艾丽莎准备生日蛋糕。

小狗适应得很好，她显然很快就认可了艾丽莎，与女孩寸步不离，也未表现出对新环境的抗拒。趁艾丽莎与小狗在客厅玩耍的时候，史蒂夫把巴基叫到阳台上。

史蒂夫还在琢磨如何向巴基开口，巴基笑着牵起史蒂夫的手，轻轻摇晃了两下，现在他看起来真的快乐得像个小孩子，看他这个样子，史蒂夫几乎忘掉自己要说什么。

“嘿，找我什么事呀？”见史蒂夫没有立即回答，巴基继续道，“我是不是该期待钻戒？”

史蒂夫张大嘴，心脏扑通扑通地跳，“我……不……那个……”

“嘿，别担心，史蒂夫。”巴基连忙摇摇手，“和你开玩笑的。”

史蒂夫低下头，也许他该准备一枚戒指，把它戴到巴基的手指上，史蒂夫忍不住反握住巴基的手掌，拇指轻轻抚摸着巴基的指节。

“怎么了吗？”巴基耐心地再次问道。

史蒂夫嚼了噘嘴吧，装出轻松的语气，对巴基说道：“你有没有觉得，艾丽莎不喜欢我们在一起？”

巴基露出吃惊的表情，随即又笑起来，“怎么会？你为什么这么想？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，只能摇摇头，“没什么，我也不知道……也许她觉得我占用了太多你的时间，所以你现在没有时间陪她了。”

“放松点，史蒂夫。”巴基抬起双手，揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，“艾丽莎比很多其他小孩子的独立性都好，她不在乎我是否陪她，只在乎事先的安排，如果她事先了解我一个月都不会出现，那么便不会为此抱怨。只有我说好会来却没有来的时候她才会感到不满。”

史蒂夫抓住他的两只手腕，制止他把自己本来就不怎么整齐的短发再弄得一团糟，他凝视着巴基带笑的眼睛，忍不住凑上前去吻爱人微微弯起的嘴角。

巴基似乎觉得意外，他怔了一下，史蒂夫便想停下来，但还没等他退回去，巴基已经捧住他的脸颊，主动凑上前。史蒂夫立即投入到亲吻中，直到巴基放开他，转向阳台门口。史蒂夫随着他的视线望过去，略带惊恐地发现艾丽莎正站在那里，抱着她的小狗，漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫感到不知所措地看巴基，就连巴基的表情也变得严肃，这绝不是个好现象，史蒂夫心中暗想。

“艾丽莎，来这边。”巴基对女孩招了招手，然而女孩并没有移动。

“艾丽莎？”巴基又叫了一声，这一次，小女孩扭头便跑走了，“艾丽莎——”巴基立即要追上去，史蒂夫一把拽住他。

“巴基，别……我是说千万不要强迫她做什么——”

巴基有些气馁地摇了摇头，“不，不对，这太奇怪了，她喜欢你，我向你保证，史蒂夫，我得知道她到底在想什么。我真抱歉先前没有察觉到，现在我们一起去好好找她谈谈。”他说着便继续向艾丽莎消失的方向走。

“巴基，你确定这是个好主意吗？如果她不喜欢我们在一起，也许我们暂时不应该一起出现在她面前……”

巴基并没有停下来，“史蒂夫，也许你是这方面的专家，但我是艾丽莎专家，我想对于她还是把话都讲明白来得有效。”

史蒂夫有些不安地跟上巴基，巴基穿过走廊，走进门上钉着艾丽莎的房间，史蒂夫在房门口停下来，靠门边站着，巴基已经走进屋内，坐到了艾丽莎的小床上，艾丽莎自己则坐在儿童书桌旁，桌下面发出小狗汪汪的叫声。

“跟我说说，怎么了？”巴基直接了当地问道。

艾丽莎摇头一次，没有说话。

“你喜欢史蒂夫的，难道不是吗？”巴基又问。

这次艾丽莎坐在那里，一动不动。

“但你不喜欢我们在一起吗？”巴基似乎觉得自己得到了某种讯号，他看了史蒂夫一眼，继续说下去，“可是我真的非常非常喜欢史蒂夫，如果你不希望我们在一起，我至少需要知道这是为什么。”

史蒂夫无法从艾丽莎的背影里读出任何的讯号，他从巴基的话语里感到安慰，但心中仍然惴惴不安。

“你们接吻。”小女孩突然转向巴基，一字一顿地说道，“你们结婚，你们争吵，你们离婚。”

是呀……史蒂夫怎么会忘记他最初认识艾丽莎的缘由呢？小女孩的父母因为关系破裂而离婚，虽然现如今分居两地的二人重新达成了某种和解，但艾丽莎亲身经历了最艰难的日子，亲眼目睹克里斯和她的前夫杰西分道扬镳。无论女孩表现得如何平静，这件事必然会对她造成某种影响。现在听到艾丽莎的忧虑，史蒂夫终于恍然大悟，艾丽莎并不反感他们在一起，她只是担心他们总有一天会分开，就像她的父母那样。

“我们不会。”史蒂夫听到巴基如此说道，随后他有把同样的话重复了一次，“我们不会。”

艾丽莎回头看了一眼史蒂夫，又转头凝视巴基。

“我们不会，艾丽莎，我不是你妈妈，虽然我很爱她，但我不是她，史蒂夫更不是你爸爸，你能明白吗？我们不会争吵，也不会分开。”

女孩又与巴基对视良久，最终扭过头，从桌上拿起画笔，在摊开的小本上一道一道画了起来。

巴基站起身，招呼史蒂夫一起离开。

直到二人一起回到阳台上，巴基才转过头面对史蒂夫。

“怎么样？她的意思是？”史蒂夫忍不住问。

“她没事了。”巴基回答。

“你确定吗？”

巴基看着史蒂夫，点了点头。

史蒂夫终于松了口气，有些犹豫地对巴基笑了一下。

“听着，史蒂夫，刚才的话是说给艾丽莎听的，你不用有任何心理负担。我知道感情的事——不是任何人可以预料的……”他说到这里，低下头去，轻轻叹了口气。

史蒂夫仔细观察着巴基的表情，“但是你对她那样说，她相信你的话，你说服了她，你从不对她撒谎。”

巴基沉默了几秒，才最终回答道：“是呀，我对她那样说……因为我不会……我知道我不会，不会与你争吵，不会让你为难，不会离开你。我知道我不会。”他抬起头，眼神异常坚定。

史蒂夫的胸口被各种温暖的情绪充满，他看着巴基的眼睛，“那么你还需要知道，我也不会。”

“所以我们不会。”巴基仍然看着他。

“所以我们不会。”史蒂夫轻声重复道。


	9. 番外 - GIFT

“嘿。”黛西走到巴基面前，她看起来有些紧张，事实上合作几个月来，巴基从未见黛西如此惴惴不安过。  
  
“坏消息？”巴基问道。  
  
黛西四下张望，随后又低头搓着双手，就是不肯看巴基的眼睛，巴基仔细打量着对方，等待回答的同时也忍不住猜测，到底是什么呢？没有恐惧和愤怒，也没有惊慌无措，黛西看起来只是显得……尴尬，难于启齿。  
  
“黛西——”他刚要再次开口。  
  
“我升职了！”黛西突然打断他的话，迅速地说道，她语速极快，咬字含混不清，终于看向巴基的眼睛，表情充满了愧疚，“还在本分局，三级警探，在凶杀组。因为我已经工作够年限了，本来调到这边分居前就该拿到升职机会，但你知道的。现在他们认可我的工作——是托马斯的案子，是的，我知道，那是你的功劳。也许，他们过一阵子会破格提拔你也说不定，但现在大概——巴基，对不起！”  
  
“什么？等会儿？”巴基眯着眼，哈哈大笑起来，“在你莫名其妙开始道歉之前，先让我说句恭喜？”  
  
黛西张了张嘴，又闭上，随后她张开手臂，给了巴基一个大大的拥抱。巴基被她拽的不得不弓起后背，自己的搭档总是活力无限，那几乎让他忘掉了黛西事实上并不高大。  
  
“哦，上帝啊，我怕你会生气。所有的好主意都是你想到的，我只是搭了一趟顺风车……”  
  
“我们都知道那不是事实。”巴基说道，他还记得他和黛西二人在警局连夜工作搜索证据的那两天，如果只有巴基一个人，绝对无法在同样的时间完成工作。是的，大概巴基先于所有人做出了一些大胆的假设，他感激黛西对此的认可，但如果说黛西也因此获得领导的青睐，巴基为她高兴还来不及，怎会生气呢？  
  
与黛西搭档的这段时间对巴基来说受益匪浅，她是位很有能力的警员，不仅熟知业务规范，在应该灵活的时候也能保持开放的思想。黛西比巴基多三年从警经验，在他们几个月以来遇到的众多居民调解工作中，黛西都为巴基做出了相当出色的指导和示范。如今在大街上执勤，巴基也变得更有信心，更加从容。  
  
“我会想你的，搭档。”黛西在他耳边说道。  
  
巴基点点头，“我也是。”  
  
黛西放了手，她拍了拍巴基的肩膀。  
  
“你什么时候换岗？”巴基问道。  
  
“下个月，我们还有一个月的时间呢。”  
  
巴基点点头，“知道我的新搭档是谁吗？”  
  
“他们似乎仍然在考虑。”  
  
“如果你能再给我找一个女搭档——”  
  
“凯辛格如何？我听说她的搭档马上就要退休了。”  
  
“哦，我的上帝，别忘了我可是帮你升职的人，黛西，你可不能恩将仇报。”玛乔瑞·凯辛格是个身材臃肿的白人女警官，当然，巴基绝不是介意她的身材，只不过分局里人人都见识过凯辛格满是面包屑和食物残渣的警车，除了她的老搭档，谁也无法容忍和她一起出警。  
  
“目前还不知道，现在你算是有经验了，警校也刚结业一波，也许会给你个新人。”  
  
“也许吧。”巴基回答，想象着又要适应新搭档的苦恼，“我真的会想你的，黛西。”他真诚地说道。  
  
黛西露出笑容，“还有一个月呢，先说说明天吧，你要怎么度过假期？等等！我记得你似乎提起过，史蒂夫的生日是七月四日。”  
  
巴基点了点头，没说话，黛西做出了自然的假设——巴基会与史蒂夫共度假期也——也就没再多问。事实上，巴基不会与史蒂夫庆祝生日，至少不会是在七月四日。  
  
史蒂夫的生日在独立日，他和朋友们有欢度生日的习俗，每年都是参加游行，傍晚派对。萨姆兴致勃勃地向巴基叙述了三年来史蒂夫生日的盛况，并邀请他一同加入。然而巴基不得不在史蒂夫面前摇头拒绝，他愧疚地看了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫的表情立即从迷惑不解变得了然，他在桌下捏了捏巴基的手，笑着对萨姆说了个善意的小谎言，“巴基可能需要值班。”萨姆未做怀疑地表达了惋惜。  
  
事实上，在城市里度过任何节日对巴基来说都有一定难度，更别提七月四日了，根据天气预报，今年独立日的气温将达到入夏以来的顶点，到时候大街上公园里会挤满庆祝的人群，礼花焰火会让大街上充斥爆破的噪声和硫磺味。巴基回家的第一年，他是躲在妹妹家的壁橱里度过的节日。如今一切都有了好转，巴基也有了自己装备完善的小公寓，他会在公寓里待上平静的、与世隔绝的一天，早起出门，中午回家，花一天时间看本小说，7月5日再单独为史蒂夫庆祝生日。  
  
不过，今年他还不会是独自一人过节。不，巴基不是说史蒂夫或妹妹克里斯，所有在人国庆日都有自己的庆祝安排，巴基不希望自己改变任何人的计划。他只是在想自己给史蒂夫准备的生日礼物。  
  
巴基曾在自己的外甥女艾丽莎生日时送给她一只小狗，那显然是一件非常成功的礼物，小女孩与小狗很快结下了深厚的情谊。如今小狗刚刚正式开始作为功能犬的培训，它被艾丽莎命名为阿瑞拉。自那次之后，史蒂夫似乎突然生出了对小狗的兴趣，二人现在每日清晨一起出去跑步，史蒂夫总会试图亲近公园里玩耍的宠物狗，并在小狗们被主人领走时露出欣羡遗憾的表情。  
  
史蒂夫需要一只狗，巴基这样认为，他与前次的狗舍联系，询问再次领养的可能性，巴基打电话时正好被黛西听到，他想养狗的消息便在分局里传开了，三天后档案科的罗伯特·马替尼茨警官特意来找巴基，告诉他自己的兄弟家有一窝三个月前生下的比格犬，正在出售。巴基看过小狗的照片立即决定购买，他已经与罗伯特约定，七月四日假期的清晨上门去抱狗，这样他可以在人们上街游行之前给小狗充足的活动时间，然后再把它带回自己的公寓去。  
  
巴基的公寓不允许饲养宠物，但他给公寓加装的隔音层能够保证邻居们不会在本就嘈杂的节日里发现任何异常。独立日那天午饭之前，巴基把小狗装在黑色的宠物袋里，偷运回了家。  
  
在决定购买小狗之后，巴基搜了很多关于比格犬的饲养信息，又买好了狗窝和玩具，那几乎花光了他本月的工资。比格犬似乎需要很大的活动空间，但也没什么人像史蒂夫这样热爱锻炼，巴基有预感他们会是很好的组合。小狗在陌生的环境里显得谨慎畏惧，巴基抱回的这只似乎算不上特别活泼，罗伯特的兄弟曾在部队中训练军犬，他家三个月大的小狗似乎已经接受过严格的教育，能听懂坐下和握手等指令。巴基给小狗洗了脚，放好临时水盆和厕所，傻里傻气地对小狗做了一番规定，就好像在部队里那样。  
  
小狗老老实实地蹲坐在巴基面前，似乎真的在听训话，直到巴基按照前任主人交给他的方式喊解散，小狗才又在屋里转悠起来。他先给小狗倒上狗粮，命令小狗蹲在一边等待，自己做完简单的午餐三明治，才允许小狗一起吃午饭。  
  
午饭结束后，巴基从购物袋里掏出报摊上随手买回来的平装书，靠在床上看了三五页，小狗便晃晃悠悠地进到卧室里。巴基放下书，把小狗抱到床上，和小狗一起玩儿了起来。他总是担心小狗会尿在自己的床单上，时不时就把狗抱到准备的厕所旁，小狗总是非常配合。  
  
“你可真是个宝贝。”巴基把小狗举到面前，对狗说道，“史蒂夫会给你起个名字，我想，你会喜欢他的。”  
  
小狗嗷呜地叫了一声表示回答。  
  
下午萨姆、史蒂夫还有克林特分别给巴基发来游行中的照片，照片里三个人都带着涂成星条旗的陆军头盔，穿着蓝底白星的马甲以及竖红条的长裤。巴基对着手机屏幕傻笑了半天，庆幸自己不在这帮蠢货当中。  
  
“傻瓜，玩得开心吗？”巴基给史蒂夫发了一条短信。  
  
信息下面立刻出现正在键入的气泡框，一秒之后，一条信息跳出来。  
  
“非常。”史蒂夫回复，紧接着又是一条，“你呢？”  
  
巴基看了看蜷在他身边的小狗，小狗突然放了一个响亮的臭屁，巴基忍不住哈哈大笑起来，捏着鼻子把狗抱到厕所。  
  
“意想不到的忙。”等小狗再次上完厕所，巴基才回来回复史蒂夫的信息。  
  
史蒂夫却总是回复得很快，“忙什么？”  
  
“秘密。”巴基回到。  
  
巴基刚点发送，便又收到一条萨姆的短信，“别给他转移话题的机会，巴恩斯。”  
  
“什么？”巴基把信息回给萨姆。  
  
“别给他发消息！！！！”萨姆一连打了四个惊叹号，史蒂夫显然在利用给巴基发短信的机会逃避什么问答游戏。  
  
巴基笑着摇了摇头，不再理会萨姆，他又给史蒂夫发道：“晚上早回，明早见。”  
  
史蒂夫那边又出现了正在键入的提示，但这一次许久都没有信息发过来，过了一会儿，正在键入的提示消失了。  
  
天色终于渐渐暗下去，窗外开始闪起彩色的光亮，巴基几乎能够想象此时楼下的响动。他放下双层玻璃中间的遮光板，靠回床上，小狗在晚上突然变得焦虑不安，总在门口徘徊吠脚，保险起见，巴基不得不把它一起抱回卧室里。  
  
“我们在这里暂住一晚，明天就会去你的新家了。”巴基对有些紧张的小狗安慰道。  
  
听自己提到家让他突然怔了一下，在托马斯案结束调查之后，巴基就鲜少回到自己的公寓了。每周至多回来打扫一次，往往还是与史蒂夫一起。他们的伴侣关系变成了常态。  
  
两个月前，史蒂夫陪同巴基一起参加了战友的葬礼，他在巴基身边，两人之间还有五英寸的距离，但史蒂夫的存在便是某种依靠，让巴基可以站在那里，而不至于由内而外崩塌。那是个奇怪的场合，死者妻子的家属不仅拒绝让夫妻二人合葬（考虑到发生的事件，这毕竟情有可原），他们还来到葬礼上哭闹抗议，这场仪式和所有仪式一样沉重悲怆，却没有任何庄严和安宁可言。  
  
回家的路上，史蒂夫突然拐进了一个公园停车场，他带巴基下车，穿过公园，来到临近的小教堂。史蒂夫带着巴基绕过红砖教堂，转入那天他们到达的第二块小墓园。这里与先前不同，清净无人，所有的石碑都干净亮洁，被鲜花包围。  
  
巴基的脑子里填满了黑暗的情绪，一时没有想到这会是什么地方，等他反应过来时，自己已经站在了莎拉·罗杰斯的墓碑前。  
  
“虽然我做了这种职业，但实际上不怎么会安慰人。”史蒂夫在母亲的墓前牵起巴基的手，“我妈比我厉害多了！我有什么不顺心的事情，也会来这里。”随后他转向母亲的石碑，“妈，这是巴基，先前买走你那副画的人。”  
  
不知怎的，巴基再也抑制不住，他突然跪倒在史蒂夫母亲的墓碑前，失声痛哭，算起来，这是他第一次为死去的战友而放声哭泣，不仅仅是艾利克斯，还有几年前被永远留在战场上的那些。史蒂夫在他身边盘腿坐下来，轻轻拍着巴基的后背，等他平静下来。  
  
“能再陪我去一个地方吗？”当巴基能够再次开口说话的时候，他向史蒂夫请求道。  
  
“任何地方。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
于是他们走访了第三处墓园。  
  
巴基的父母去世后合葬于一处，交托于墓园打扫维护，巴基已经有一两年没来过这里。这一次他带着史蒂夫走到自己父母的墓碑前。  
  
“妈，我知道你先前一直担心我，但现在，有史蒂夫在这了，他很好很好，”巴基吸了吸鼻子，才继续道，“我会照顾好克里斯和艾丽莎，你们什么也不用担心……”  
  
那一日之后，生活顺利恢复了正常。这一切都是拜史蒂夫所赐。  
  
而现下，哪怕有一天史蒂夫不在身边，巴基也会觉得缺少些什么。  
  
晚间外面越来越热闹，手掌贴到玻璃上甚至能感觉到微微的震动。  
  
巴基挑了节奏舒缓轻柔的音乐，接到音响上播放，小狗对着扩音器汪汪地叫。  
  
突然，门铃混入了正在播放的音乐和小狗独唱。巴基立即紧张起来，他把小狗塞进卧室，发出坐下的指令。直到小狗乖乖坐好，这才跑到门口查看，生怕是邻居听到了噪声或闻到异味。  
  
出乎意料的，出现在门口的，是一个笑容满面的史蒂夫。  
  
巴基立即打开门，史蒂夫左手攥着香槟，右手提着六听装的长罐啤酒，走了进来。他脸上红彤彤的，额头上有汗水，赤裸的手臂上被涂了红蓝的油彩。  
  
“你怎么到这来了？”巴基朝门外左看又看，确认萨姆和克林特没有一起跟过来。楼道尽头的小窗户传来礼花的巨响，连楼道里也飘进了硫磺味，又或者味道是史蒂夫身上的。巴基皱了皱眉头。  
  
史蒂夫的笑容变得有些僵硬，因为巴基还拦在门口，没让他进屋。史蒂夫把脑袋往门内探，“你家不会有别人吧？”他半开玩笑地说道。  
  
巴基这才想起小狗，他赶快把史蒂夫拽进屋，关上了大门，“你的礼物在卧室里，绝不能让邻居看到！”  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，露出一脸警惕的表情，小心翼翼地瞟向巴基的卧室门。巴基不知道他想到什么，但大概绝不是小狗，因为当史蒂夫与三个月大的小狗脸对脸的时候，他的下巴先是拖得老长，随后才慢慢展开成笑容。  
  
“哇哦，你也给我买了只小狗！”史蒂夫开心地宣布道，“谢谢你，巴基！”  
  
“汪汪！”小狗对史蒂夫叫了两声。  
  
史蒂夫把酒瓶都放在脚边的地方，把小狗抱起来，小狗抗拒地从他怀里跳走了，转悠到巴基脚边上。史蒂夫仍然傻乎乎地笑着。巴基把小狗抱到史蒂夫面前，这回小狗开始嗅史蒂夫的脸颊和肩膀，它突然伸出舌头，开始舔史蒂夫的手臂，巴基立即把小狗抱开了。  
  
“这家伙脏透了，不许舔！”  
  
史蒂夫哈哈大笑，“我去洗澡。”边说边开始脱掉他可笑的装扮。  
  
“你还没告我你怎么突然过来了呢？”  
  
史蒂夫回头朝巴基眨眨眼，“今天我过生日，我也想和你一起过。”史蒂夫回答，他凑过来在巴基的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
  
巴基笑着叹了口气，目送他光溜溜地走进浴室，史蒂夫看起来行动还算敏捷，但怎么看都已经有三分醉意。巴基把史蒂夫带来的啤酒和香槟放进冰箱里，突然听到史蒂夫的手机在地板上的裤兜里震起来，小狗一纵身就扑上去，叼起史蒂夫的裤子，四处乱甩，巴基和小狗争抢半天，不慎扯裂了那条红白条的廉价节日裤，史蒂夫的手机掉到地板上。  
  
巴基忍不住拍了小狗脑袋一下，“坏狗！坏狗！这全是你的错！”  
  
小狗似乎听懂了责备，呜呜叫了两声，趴在地上缩了起来满脸委屈。  
  
巴基心软，叹了口气，捡起史蒂夫的手机，揉了揉小狗的头。  
  
屏幕上提示有一条来自萨姆的新信息：“混账史蒂夫，你去哪了？！？！”  
  
“史蒂夫——”巴基走到浴室门口，脑袋探进去。  
  
“嗯？”浴帘后传来史蒂夫的声音，“你要一起吗？不过我快洗完了。”  
  
“不要，醉鬼。”巴基回答，“萨姆给你发信息，问你去哪了，你没告诉他就跑掉了吗？”  
  
“我才没醉，他们要去夜店，我才不去呢。帮我回他，说我在你这里。”  
  
巴基划了一下手机屏幕，键入自己的生日密码，突然意识到这是史蒂夫的手机而不是自己的，但手机却顺利解锁了，巴基愣了一下，微笑不由出现在脸上，“‘我到巴基家了。’我这样写的。”巴基对史蒂夫说道，紧接着萨姆又回了一条信息，“萨姆骂你是……‘王八羔子’。”巴基如实转达。  
  
“祝他我的生日快乐。”史蒂夫说。  
  
巴基边笑边原样输入，这次萨姆不再回话了，巴基习惯性回到信息主页，刚要关闭屏幕，突然在第二条看到自己的名字，而下面显示着未发送的小箭头，箭头后面写着：“想你也一起”  
  
巴基愣愣地看着手机屏幕，直到它自然黑屏。  
  
几分钟后，史蒂夫穿着巴基的睡裤从浴室走出来，身上还冒着热气。巴基迎上去，捧住他的脸颊，给了他一个深情的吻。史蒂夫抓住巴基的两只手，仍然在傻笑，弄得巴基没办法好好吻他，史蒂夫把额头抵在巴基的额头上，他们的鼻尖蹭在一起，洗完澡的史蒂夫比先前好闻多了。  
  
“明年，明年我可以试试。”巴基说。  
  
“试什么？”史蒂夫轻声问。  
  
“陪你过生日。”  
  
史蒂夫转头看了看被巴基放在桌上的自己的手机，呵呵笑起来，他搂住巴基的腰，头发上的水滴到巴基身上。  
  
“现在还没到午夜呢。”史蒂夫说，“你想逃过今年吗？”  
  
巴基笑起来，他放松了一点，“所以说我们要如何庆祝？我没有买蛋糕。”  
  
“但我买了啤酒和香槟，那比蛋糕好多了。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
“或者我们可以跳支舞。”巴基听着屋内仍在播放的轻柔的音乐声。  
  
史蒂夫噘了噘嘴，“我不太会这个。”  
  
巴基把史蒂夫的左手拿到自己的肩膀上，搂住史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫自觉地握住巴基抬起的右手，巴基随着节奏上前，史蒂夫确实不怎么灵活，巴基的脚尖轻轻踢了一下史蒂夫的脚踝，他才知道后撤。两个人笨拙地在房间里来回移动了一会儿，史蒂夫最终放弃了，他再次搂住巴基的腰，让两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，轻轻摇晃起来，“我告诉你了，我不太会这个。”  
  
巴基笑着点点头，“确实。”  
  
小狗加入了他们，在二人双脚间走着八字型。  
  
“它叫什么名字？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“它是你的了，你应该给它取个名字。”  
  
“是公狗吗？”  
  
“嗯哼，来自军旅家庭。”  
  
史蒂夫沉吟了片刻，随后说道，“那我要管他叫中士。”  
  
巴基笑起来，“那就叫中士吧，队长。”他抬头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫也在看他，蓝眼睛异常明亮，眼角微微弯曲，他们那样凝视彼此，相互靠近，嘴唇缓缓接触又分离。  
  
“生日快乐，史蒂夫。”巴基说道。


End file.
